No One Knows
by Wellington
Summary: Something weird is going on with Harry Potter and Severus Snape is going to figure what it is. This story contains child abuse, depression, and suicidal tendencies. Will eventually be slash.
1. The Girl's Bathroom

Chapter 1: The Girl's Bathroom

Severus Snape was in horrible mood, even for him. 'Mad Eye' Moody was this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He hated him and the feelings were returned. Moody was trying to poison Dumbledore's mind against him and thought he was trying to kill Potter. He had already demanded to search his office and threatened to send him to Azkaban if he took put one toe out of line. Though Snape acted as if he wasn't, he was a little frightened of the retired Auror. He shivered a bit. Even the werewolf was better than this. Plus with the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, he knew he would have to deal with Karkaroff, the headmaster of Drumstang and his least favorite former death eater. For some reason, that man had always annoyed him; he was always so whiney. Plus there was the same problem that he had every year, Potter. The brat was just a as spoiled and snooty as his father and had embarrassed him last term.

Snape was roaming the hallways, looking for points to take away; that always put him a good mood. On the first night after the welcoming fest, students were always sneaking off to see their girlfriends or boyfriends that they had missed over the summer break, or to see younger siblings, newly sorted into another house to make sure they were okay. To his delight, he was right, and managed to take at least fifty points from each house, except his own. He would have taken more to prove that he was an evil bastard to be feared, but Dumbledore was most lenient on love and loved ones.

He decided to make it a night after not seeing any student for at least a few hours and slinked towards his dungeons in a much better mood. Then he smelled something familiar. He smirked and head towards the smell's origin. Tut, tut, he thought, some student is making a potion in the middle of the night…and since it is the middle of night, the potion must against the rules to make during daylight. He smiled evilly.

The origin of the smell came from a girls' bathroom and Snape slithered in. To his disappointment, no one seemed to be there. Though he did find two cauldrons simmering. He knew what each contained from their consistency, smell, and color.

One was one of the strongest healing potions there was. It was called Alleviation Ale and so strong that it could regrow and heal muscle tissue as well as cuts and burns. Not exactly against the rules to make, but difficult to brew. Snape felt that a mystery was brewing as well.

The second was Regina's Solution. A powerful menstruation aid that forced a woman's week of period pains and blood into one day. No pain or PMS, nor conception for that matter, if taken once a month. This on the other hand was against the rules. Pomfrey believed that Regina's Solution affected the ever-changing hormones of growing females, and endangered them. There was no proof that unstable hormones would deter the desired results or hurt the girl but Poppy believed a woman must understand her body and its changes before taking such a potion. It was even more difficult to brew than the first.

They were both made correctly, he could tell, but the question was who made them. They would be complete in about an hour of simmering and Snape thought that who ever made them would be back by then.

He slunk back into the darkness and waited for the brewer.

As he waited, he went over the number of students in the school who could make such perfect potions. He narrowed it towards upper classmen... or should he say upper class_women_, he smirked in thought. There were only twelve women in the whole school he thought could do it. Personally, he hoped it was Hermione Ganger, the little-know-it-all always got on his nerves.

He stopped musing when he heard the door open. He prepared to pounce and scare the girl when he saw who it was. His mouth opened and the words did not come out. It wasn't even anyone he had thought of; in fact, it wasn't even a girl. It was Harry Potter.

He was starting to hate this mystery.

Harry Potter hadn't seen Snape and went slowly toward the cauldrons. He stirred one very lightly. Then he looked at the other, frowning. He sighed and gingerly sat on the floor beside it, and when firmly planted he let out heavy breath.

Snape, still hidden in the corners, decided to observe more before making his move. Why in the world was Potter making these potions? Especially the Regina's Solution, as far as he knew, it only worked for females. Maybe Potter knew more about the potion than he did? He quickly dismissed that thought, how could a fourteen-year-old boy know more than him, a potions master?

The potions were done and Potter began bottling them. When they were cool enough, he took a dose of each. Potter sighed, sounding almost relieved. Then he cleaned up his mess and put the bottles of potions in his school page. He got up, gathered his things, and turned to leave. To his shock, leaning lazily on the door with his arms crossedwas a scowling Professor Snape.

"Well, Potter, after all these years, its seems you have talent with potions after all. Alleviation Ale. Regina's Solution. Both very difficult to make but it seems you have, in the middle of the night, in a girl's bathroom," Snape sneered.

Potter looked gob**-**smacked.

Snape continued. "What? Nothing to say? Are you not at least proudwith yourself for that accomplishment?"

He looked down. His cheeks were flushed but the rest of him seemed to pale.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. "Well, well. Just like your father. You had to prove me right once again. Too good for the rules. Spoiled, snotty, little bugger, aren't we?"

Potter said nothing.

Snape stopped talking and watched him. He knew Potter's buttons, and his father was one of the best targets to get the boy riled up, but oddly enough, this time...the boy was quietThis was abit unsettling. Potter was just taking and not fighting back. This wasn't like Potter, he was acting odd. Something was wrong. He decided to go with a different approach.

"This will cost Gryffindor 50 points for being out past curfew. And another 50 for making a potion that is against the rules. Not which one of your little girlfriends is this potion for? Ganger, no; she's smart enough not to let you near a cauldron. Maybe Weasley, are you shagging her? Wooing her with your fame? What dirty things did you make her do?" Snape smirked.

Potter said nothing.

This was infuriating. Nothing. Why wasn't Potter defending their honor? They were his friends. He had a bad feeling about this. Snape had learned one thing over the years, was to trust his instincts because his instincts were usually right. He decided to have one last go at it.

"Looks like my dream has come true at last. You are going to expelled. Wand snapped and back to the muggles. Come on, we are off to see Dumbledore." Snape gestured to the door.

"Please, no! Don't tell Dumbledore. Please!" Potter fell to his knees and begged. Tears flowing down his face. He was shaking and had gone white. "Please, I'll do anything! I will! I will! Please, please!"

Snape was stunned; this wasn't supposed to be Potter's response. Potter didn't beg. He strong and arrogant and augmentative. Not this. Snape would be pleased if this weren't so odd. This was so odd, he was a little afraid. Yes, the mystery had deepened and something was very, very wrong here.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

Snape looked at Potter very closely. He looked as he always did. He was short and skinny with the same messy black hair and bright green eyes. He wasn't much taller than a first year. In fact, Snape thought he hadn't seemed to have change at all from looking like an eleven year old. Could he be hiding under a glamour charm? Snape quickly dismissed that thought. Glamour charms weren't taught until 6th year. Potter wouldn't have knowledge or the power to accomplish such a feat yet. Unless…

No, he wouldn't, it was that simple.

Snape felt a headache starting right behind his eyes and enter his temples. It was late and he was tired. He needed to think about this before doing anything.

Potter was still crying. He had started shaking and rocking; holding himself as is if he was cold.

He sighed and said, "Tomorrow, Potter. You will come to my office after dinner and you will answer my questions."

"Please," Potter muttered almost inaudibly, "Please."

Snape spoke low. "Please what?"

"Don't tell Dumbledore." Potter said sadly, "Please."

He thought very carefully about what the boy had just said. He didn't looked worried that he had cost Gryffindor a hundred points. He hadn't feared expulsion. He just didn't want Dumbledore to know. Most curious. Then Snape than realized why. After all the rules broken over the years, Potter was never in any real trouble; just detention and a lecture. He always earned Gryffindor the points back doing something brave and foolish. Potter really didn't have anything to fear by this. The only person he could disappoint in his own mind was Dumbledore. Potter did not want to disappoint Dumbledore. Snape could understand this; he felt this way himself.

Should he just tell Dumbledore and be done with it. No, there were just too many questions still.

Snape felt something tug on his robes and looked down. Potter's tear stained face was looking up at him with begging eyes. Tears dropped one by one on his robes. He spoke, "I'll do anything. I will, I will…" and then his little voice faded

No, this wasn't like Potter at all, Snape thought. Something wasn't right here at all. "For now, I will not tell Dumbledore. I will not tell anyone. You will come to my office after dinner. You will answer my questions. Then I will decide what to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Potter sniffed, sadly.

"Get up." Snape sneered. "Clean yourself up. Go back to your tower and go to bed. And do try to keep yourself out of trouble; at least, until tomorrow."

He stalked out of the room without looking back. He tried not to think of what had just happened as he headed down the stairs. He only slowed when he was in the dungeons. Here he let out a puzzled sigh. Then he continued stalking towards his private rooms; only thinking about a headache relief potion that he kept next to his bed. When he got there he mutter the password, "Dumbledore is sexy."

He downed the portion and felt his temples lighten. He sat at his desk and grabbed a blank parchment then he set out to organize his thought and what he had learned tonight.

1. Potter can brew 2 complex potions.

How did he know how to brew these potions?

Did Granger teach him?

Where did he learn to make these potions?

Could he brew other complex potions?

Or

Could he only brew these 2 potions?

2. Potter took both a strong healing potion and a menstruation potion.

Could he be just testing them though taste?

Or

Did he need both potions?

If this is true then

What had happen to need such a strong healing potion?

Why didn't he just go to the school nurse?

Why hadn't his relatives helped him?

Did he not tell them?

Then why?

If it didn't happen over break, when did this happen?

On the train?

At the school before the feast?

Why did need a menstruation potion?

Is he really a girl?

If this is true then

Why was he hiding it?

Or

Why did he, a boy, need it?

3. Why didn't he want the headmaster to know?

What was he hiding from him?

Could it have something to with the Dark Lord?

If so, what?

4. Why wasn't Potter acting like himself?

What was he scared of?

What was hiding?

What if that wasn't even Potter?

Would he really do anything for him not to tell?

Snape looked at all these questions. He didn't really like the answer the questions were pointing to. He decided to just go to bed and work on the answers the next day. He sighed. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed but he never did fall asleep.

Snape got out of bed just before dawn. He leisurely went about his day. He soaked in a very hot bath that last over an hour where he tried not to think at all. Then he lazily got dressed. After that he started a potion for Madame Pomfrey that removed hair. Children had the strangest diseases, he snickered to himself. The potion, Martino's Mane Less Mixture, took two days to boil and when it started to simmer, he left his private lab. Then he stalked the hallways, sneering at anyone in his way, and taking points as he pleased. By breakfast time, he was in a very good mood.

After he entered the great hall, he went straight towards the teacher's table. He nodded to Dumbledore and sat in the empty seat next to Professor McGonagall. He poured himself some coffee and scanned the tables. Potter and his sidekicks weren't there yet.

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes." He sipped his coffee.

She looked him over, "Did you know someone last night removed a hundred points from Gryffindor?"

"Why yes," He smirked. "I did."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you also know that this morning that the same someone returned the points back to Gryffindor?"

"Why yes," He repeated. "I did."

The point system was very old. It was almost as old as Hogwarts. There were also a few loopholes in the system and Snape prided himself on knowing them all. Whenever a professor removed points it appeared on list in the deputy headmaster's office; it said who removed them, what student, and why. The loophole in this case when a professor changed his mind and returned the points all this information disappeared. The only thing that remain was how many points were removed and then returned. The same happened if the points were awarded and removed. The only reason any record of the points taken and returned were in case anyone noticed. Snape had returned the points this morning when he first got up. He thought it might help figure out this mystery if Potter had some trust in him staying quiet plus he didn't want to answer any questions just yet. Snape just wanted to solve this puzzle, he had thing for puzzles.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He turned to her and said simply. "No."

All the teachers meet before breakfast on the first day of class to talk about anything they had forgotten to mention in the summer holiday staff meetings. He never attended it. Nothing was usual forgotten that was important. He felt it was a waste of time considering it always turned into gossip. Professor McGonagall had probably asked everyone there if they had removed the points. Since they didn't and he did, it left little to the imagination on who did. He wasn't going to deny it but he wasn't going to tell them what had happened.

"I am the head of Gryffindor house." Her lips thinned, "They are my responsibility. I want to know what happened."

Snape noticed all the teachers were watching. He looked at them and said. "No."

"Snape," Moody grumbled out of his mouth. "You are going to tell her."

Snape paled. Why did Moody still have that effect on me, he wondered. He leaned towards and whispered in her ear. "No, I am not going to tell you. When it concerns you, maybe I will tell you."

He could tell she was angry. She turned to the headmaster and opened her mouth but Dumbledore beat her. "There were no points taken so he doesn't have to tell you anything. He doesn't have to explain himself to you. If he was concerned with a student's behavior, as that student's head of house, he would go to you. Wouldn't you, Severus?"

"Of course, headmaster." He lied to the headmaster. He hated lying to the headmaster but he did make a promise. He wouldn't tell him anything until after he talked to Potter, then maybe he would.

Professor McGonagall was fuming but she didn't say a thing. The other teachers were still very curious. Moody was looking suspiciously at him. Dumbledore looked idle and thoughtful at the same time. Snape knew why. Returning points were rare in the school, but that many and everyone knowing how he hated Gryffindor. No wonder why they wanted to know. But he could keep quiet and he could be patient.

Earlier in the morning, Snape had decided to watch Potter all day. He knew you could learn a lot by watching people and he was hoping to find some clues. Potter had not yet arrived at breakfast so he started watching his friends. You could learn about a lot about a person from watching his or her friends. Neither Granger or Weasley were there and most likely arrive with Potter. No one at Gryffindor table seemed concerned. Neville Longbottom was quite cheerful. Thomas and Finnegan were the same but sleepier. Even the littlest Weasley was relaxed as she giggled with another 3rd year. Obviously, they knew nothing.

Snape could learn nothing more there so he watched the other tables looking for trouble makers. Also, he was thinking. Potter, who was popular and famous, didn't have many friends. The only people he seemed to close were Granger and Weasley. While he was deciding if that was odd or not, Potter and his cohorts walked into the great hall. They were laughing and talking. They walked to Gryffindor table without looking at him at all. When they got to the table, Granger and Weasley sat right down. Potter hesitated as if waiting for something. When nothing happened, he sat down. No one even noticed this. After a few good mornings and hellos, no one notice him turn away. He was looking at the hourglasses where the house points were listed. He looked blank. His eyes were surprised for a second then he turned back to his friends. He laughed lightly at whatever Granger and Weasley were bickering about.

Snape looked away and back at the other houses. He didn't want Potter to know he was watching him. Also, he knew the other professors were watching him. He ignored them all but was still secretly watching Potter and he knew that Potter was watching him out of the corner of his. He did think Potter could notice though.

He learned a lot about Potter this morning. Potter laughed only when it was expected of him, no longer than necessary. He talked only when it excepted of him to say anything and said no more. He acted exactly like everyone expected of him. He did learn a lot about him indeed. He was a great actor, one of the greatest he had ever seen. He interpreted the subtle body language of everyone around and acted accordingly. He smiled when he should and he frowned when he should. Not one of the people knew. Not one of his friends really knew him at all. Snape was almost impressed.

Snape left the hall and waited in shadowy corners for Potter. He did not say goodbye to any of his fellow professors. He timed it well for five minutes later Potter came out. He followed the three to their first class. There was nothing of importance to notice. The he hurried to own first class.

He watched them go to all their classes. He watched them during lunch. He learned nothing new. After lunch, he had a free period so he reviewed his list. Then he frowned, number 4 was wrong.

4. Why wasn't Potter acting like himself?

What was he scared of?

What was hiding?

What if that wasn't even Potter?

Would he really do anything for him not to tell?

Snape wrote this under it.

5. Potter is acting like Potter

No one knows, no one has noticed

Potter is scared because he is hiding something

What is he hiding?

It may not really be Harry Potter.

Snape thought for the rest of his free period. If it wasn't Potter than someone was using either polyjuice potion or a powerful glamour charm. He would solve this part of the puzzle tonight. Then he would research Alleviation Ale and Regina's Solution. Why Potter didn't want Dumbledore to know may be solved tonight on its own. Once he had a responsible plan in his mind, he relaxed.

He continues his day as he did, he followed Potter to his classes and to dinner. Did Weasley go everywhere with him? That was bothering. He never saw him on his own. Therefore, he watched Potter pretend to be Potter. It was annoying, really. Then he followed him to dinner and watched. No change, none at all.

After dinner, he went to his office and waited. He didn't long. There was a knock.

Snape smiled. "Enter."


	3. A Talk With Dumbledore

Chapter 3: A Talk with Dumbledore

Potter walked into the office. He looked like a mixture between nervous and about to vomit. He stopped walking and stood in front of Snape's desk.

Snape reviewed then order. "Sit."

Potter slowly sat down and stared at the ground.

"We do have some options, you and I." Snape said quietly, "We, also, have some unanswered questions. Don't we? Tell me what you learned today."

Potter swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself. Tell me what you learned today?"

Potter thought about for a moment. Then very softly said. "You kept your word. You didn't tell Professor Dumbledore. You even gave the points back. I don't think you told anyone."

"Do you know what this is?" Snape picked up vial that was on his table and twirled with his fingers, "No. It is veritaserum, a truth telling potion. Three drops will have you spilling your guts on anything from what I want to know to the color of your underwear. Am I going to have to use it or will you tell the truth for once."

Potter looked terrified.

Snape waited but he said nothing. "Potter, I've learned a lot today. I have watched you all day long. Do you want to know what I have learned."

He blinked a few times and turned his gaze towards Snape. "What do you want?"

Snape was shocked, he didn't think Potter would be so direct. He wasn't fighting, he was accepting what ever Snape wanted. He really would give anything. He looked him in the eyes. Those bright green eyes were determined. That was when Snape knew he would do anything to protect his secret. "What do you think I know?"

"Does it matter." Potter stood up, shakily, "You know enough."

Snape didn't like how this was going. That uneasy feeling was back in his gut. "I should tell Dumbledore what I know and let him deal with this."

Potter walked over to him and slowly got on his knees. He leaned his head on his legs. There were tears in his eyes and for the first time, Snape noticed how truly green and beautiful they were. "I don't want him to know. What do you want, I'll give it you too. I have money if you want that. I'll behave in class if you want that. You want the Quidditch Cup, I'll give it too. I have lots to give."

He needed time to think so decided to test Potter's reactions. He touched his messy black hair. Potter flinched but then leaned into the touch. He had closed his eyes and made a pleased face but Snape could feel him shaking. He felt sick; it was then he knew part of puzzle. This was Harry Potter, what everyone else saw was a mask. He was one messed up little boy. "Potter, you don't have to give me those things."

"What do you want then?" Potter caressed the hand that was stroking his head. Another tear dropped down his face.

"I want something," Snape sighed, "I want to understand. This doesn't make sense."

Potter rubbed his face on his knees. "You just have to keep quiet and you can have anything."

Potter was affecting him. He could feel his penis hardening in his pants. He had no idea how his pleading was affecting him, stupid child. Fine, if Potter wanted play Slytherin then he was going to play Slytherin. "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"Yes."

"You will have detention once a week with me for the rest of term." Snape sneered. "You will be here after dinner every Monday until I tell you can leave."

Potter looked up, almost confused. "Okay."

"You will tell me what is going on." Snape smiled nastily, "And I suggest you do it now."

Something flickered in Potter's eye and sighed slowly. He looked somewhat happier. "I got some extra books on potion making this summer so I could improve my marks. I want to be an auror when I grow up so needed to improve, you see? I started those potions so I could if I could do them, for practice. I need to taste them so I could tell if they were right."

Snape thought about this and nodded. It did make sense. "Why were you in a girl's bathroom."

"That's the bathroom that leads to the Chamber of Secrets and no one goes there because of the ghost there." Potter answered.

Snape knew that ghost and she was annoying. He didn't blame anyone from not going there. "Why didn't you want me to tell Dumbledore about this?"

"He lectured me last year for rule breaking." Potter looked braver as he answered, "He said he would have no more of it. I don't want to disappoint him. He is such a great man."

"Yes, he is." Snape nodded. "Get off the floor and go to bed. I will see you next week. This will remain quiet for at least now."

Potter smiled as if pleased with himself and got up gingerly. He headed towards the door.

Snape thought of one of his questions and called out before he opened the door, "Potter, turn around!"

Potter turned. He was shaking again.

"Lift up you robes and drop your pants."

Potter didn't question him and did what he asked. When Snape looked at the bare flesh, there was a half-hard penis and two testicles above Potter's legs. "Good, you are a boy. One puzzle solved. Pull up your pants and get out."

Snape didn't hear the door close. He was lost in his own thoughts.

He got out his questions again and made some more changes. He wrote near question one that Potter had taught himself how to make these potions, that no one had helped him. At the bottom of the page he wrote this.

Potter's Story

He taught himself both potions.

He wants to be an auror so he needed to improve his scores in potions.

He didn't want Dumbledore to know because he would be disappointed.

Potter tried to blackmail and maybe seduction to get me to stay quiet.

Potter is lying.

Potter is a boy.

When Snape stopped writing, he thought about what had happened when he asked Potter to drop his pants. He had did without arguing or even asking why; in fact he seemed to aroused somewhat. So was Potter gay? Maybe he and Weasley were closer than he thought. That would explain why they were always together. But he really didn't think so. He had a bad feeling about why Potter did that.

He needed more information. Snape sighed and wrote a new list.

People to talk to.

Dumbledore

Granger

Weasley

Dumbledore would know the most about Potter's background. He was both close to the boy's dead parents and had picked where he had grown up. He was a mentor and a hero to the boy. Granger and Weasley were his friends and they might have some insight but Snape knew they wouldn't really be of help. Potter was most secretive and they did really see behind his masks. Snape smiled begrudgingly, Potter was one hell of an actor.

Then he added Lupin to the list. He had gotten close to boy last year and may know something that he did not. He almost added McGonagall to the list but then change his mind. She would know nothing. She never really talked to him and he was a little hero in her eyes.

He put both parchments in his breast pocket. He left his office and headed to the school's library. He wanted to know more the potions and he knew the perfect person to research for him. Hermione Granger was reading in dark corner with barely an inch separating her nose from the page. He sat at her table wordlessly. She was so intrigued with what she was reading she never noticed him there After a few minutes smirking to himself, he decided to get her attention.

He cleared his throat.

She looked up and she jumped. Then very shakily said, "Can I help you, Professor?"

"I want you to do something for me." he sneered. "Think of it as extra credit."

She narrowed her eyes at him. It was remarkable how much she was more and more like McGonagall everyday. "What can I help you with?"

He had worked with McGonagall for 13 years. He knew how to deal with the little, tiny McGonagall that was sitting in front of him. "I am very busy this year with the Triwizard Tournament. Every year, I do research and experiments for major potion companies. There is little money but it does amuse me. This year, I don't have the time for the research though I do now much about the subject. The research would more likely just a refresher for me on the subject. Would you be willing to research for me?"

Her eyes lit up but then she frowned. "What kind of research?"

He sighed and pretended to be annoyed. She was right there where he wanted her. "On two potions. The healing potion, Alleviation Ale, and the menstruation potion, Regina's Solution. You of course would not find information on Regina's Solution in this library so I would have to give you access to Restricted Section. The newer the information, the better. I do have an excellent memory and already know much about both."

He could tell she was very excited about this, the silly little bookworm, but still, she wasn't stupid. So she did what was he had anticipated, she asked questions. "Why me?"

"Believe it or not," He said, "I know you are the smartest girl in this school and so do you.".

She smiled, "But you hate Gryffindors."

"I do but you are the only one I would trust this too." He shrugged, "From your essays, I know you are thorough. If you do this for me, I'll give you bonus points on your midterm."

"How many?"

He sighed. "Twenty."

She thought about it. "How would you like it?"

"Two parchments." He handed her the pass, " One on each. It's history, uses, and other such basic things. As I've said, I know a lot already about each. I would just like a refresher."

She looked at it. "I haven't said I would do it yet."

"Well, are you or not?" He grumbled.

She said. "Yes."

"Good and I expect it next Monday. Do not tell any of the other students about this. They will scream favoritism and I don't have enough headache relief potion to make all those headaches vanish." He stood to leave.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you up something?"

"5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." He said silkily. "I am your professor and that requires respect. After three years of thinking that I am up to something, do you still?"

"Sorry, Professor." She said, "Yes, you're right. I won't tell anyone."

"When I say no one, that includes Misters Potter and Weasley. "

She nodded.

"Good. Good evening then." He muttered as he slithered away. Now that he didn't have to deal with that, he would have more time to deal with the rest of this mystery. He wasn't worried about her telling anyone, she was too much like McGonagall. She would talk if she thought Potter was in danger. Tonight he had other things to do, he was going to go have a talk with the headmaster.

Snape arrived at Dumbledore's office, he found the headmaster and Moody discussing the defenses for the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore welcomed him while Moody gaffed and scowled. He gathered up his papers from the headmaster's desk, gave one last sneer to Snape, and left.

Dumbledore just sighed, "I was hoping that you two would get along during this year but I don't think Alastor is very willing."

"You think?" Snape rolled his eyes.

The old man chuckled and summoned some tea. "What brings you here, Severus?"

Snape poured himself some tea. "Could it just be I enjoy you company?"

He smiled. "I enjoy yours as well but I doubt this is just a social call."

He smiled back. "I'm here to ask some questions."

"Term has just started today and you already have a mystery on your hand." Dumbledore frowned, "Does it have something to do with the Gryffindor who never lost 100 points?"

"My mysteries," Snape sniffed as if offended, "As you put it, are not my fault. Could it be Quirrel was acting weird and was dangerous? Could it be that Lupin disappeared every month? Could it be there was a Chamber of Secrets?"

The headmaster sighed. "Yes, I know you mean not to harm but to help. And yes, I know you are always at least a bit right. But really, the Chamber of Secrets in the library?"

"The clues pointed there. The victims were always close to that area. Personally, if I was Slytherin, I would have put it in Gryffindor tower." Snape grinned evilly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You would. Too bad, Harry beat you to the Chamber. It seems you and Harry Potter have something in common. He can't resist a mystery either."

"He is one I want to ask some questions about."

He stroke his long beard. "Was he the one who lost the points?"

"Did I say that?" Snape said.

"Voldermort is back." The headmaster commanded, "If he is in danger, I want to know."

He sneered at him. "Really, if he was danger, I would have brought him to you straight away. In fact, I should get a pay raise for doing just that after all I've went through. Jinxed broomsticks, Sirius Black, and werewolves. How much danger can a boy get in every year."

"Sorry, Severus, I'm just worried. That boy has been through so much already. I'm hoping with the tournament this year, that he could just stay out of danger. But it looks like that's not going to happen."

"Yes, you told me about what happen at the World Cup with death-eaters, Potter, and his wand." Snape said, "By the way, how long did he stay with the Weasleys after that?"

"A few weeks." Dumbledore said looking at Snape very hard. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Not just yet. I made a promise not to and I am going to keep it until I know what is going on." He answered.

"Hmm, very well. What are your questions?"

Snape asked. "Who does Potter live with and what are they like?"

"The Dursleys are whom, he lives with. Lily's sister's family. He stays with his aunt and uncle. He also has a cousin there. They don't like him very much. Lily and Petunia never did get along and I think that migrated into a relationship with him. They think magic is, umm, unpleasant. I have a friend who lives by the keeps an eye on them and she has never seen them hurt the boy."

Snape nodded. "Does Potter like them?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "No. In our world, he is famous and rich. In theirs, unwanted and unloved. Unlike, what you think, he was never spoiled. All his clothes were second hand and he never every got a toy to play with. There are four bedrooms in that house and he had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. He never knew he was a wizard until he got his letter."

Snape was shocked. He imagined him to be a miniature James Potter but the boy clearly wasn't. In fact, he was a little like him. Snape's family never cared for him either. Yet, it seemed he turned out all right. Potter was a golden boy like his dad and had the attitude to go with it. Maybe he wasn't spoiled but he was still a brat. "Then why did you leave him there?"

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered, "I still regret it to this day but I had no choice. They were his only living relatives and the magic that protect him from Voldermort was his mother's love. Therefore I he needed to with her blood relative so he would be protected. Petunia Dursley was the only one."

Snape thought this over and said. "Where is Remus Lupin currently?"

"So Remus is involved in the caper as well." Dumbledore sipped his tea. "He is staying in a cottage outside of Westchester. I believe its called Lavender Cottage."

Snape nodded again. "How did Potter do in his old school?"

"Very well, I've been told."

"Was he a troublemaker?" He asked.

"No, he was shy and bullied by his cousin and his friends. A bit of a loner, really." The headmaster answered.

"So, he didn't have any friends before coming here?"

"No, he didn't."

Snape reflected on this. He really couldn't imagine Potter to act that way. He must have started acting when he first came here. Maybe so he would be alone or maybe so he could have friends to protect him from bullies. He really didn't have anymore questions but he did tell the headmaster what had first came to his mind. "He would have done well in Slytherin house."

Dumbledore gave him a very strange look. "Did you know Severus, that was what the Sorting Hat said to him."

Snape blinked several times. He was feeling sick. This was a terrible week for him. He made his accuses and got up to leave when the headmaster stopped him.

"I'm going to ask you to keep an eye out on our young Mr. Potter. There is danger afoot and I am worried. If your mystery is about Harry I would like to know but I don't think you are ready to give me your suspicions just yet. That I understand, you are rather logical and you like to have all the pieces. I can wait because if there was immediate danger, I know you would tell me. Good night, Severus."

Snape sighed. He knew he could argue with the headmaster about being Potter's protector but he had already played out that role for years. Plus , the headmaster was right; there was danger around. The Dark Lord was or would be around very soon. He trusted the headmaster on that fact in addition to his dark mark hurting. All he wanted to do was go to bed. He would worry about this tomorrow.


	4. Potion Class

Chapter 4: Potion Class

Someone was whispering in his ear, telling him something important but he couldn't really make out what was being said. The voice was pleasant and soft. The voice was very reassuring, comforting… It was also so familiar…

Hands were touching him. Fingers tracing his shoulders. Very soft, barely touching. He felt a warm someone spooning him. Someone wanted to hold him, wanting to touch him. It had been so long since someone had. A thumb slipped across his chin and moved his hair and continued caressing the back of his neck.

He moved to give better access to his body. This felt so good. He laid on his back and someone slithered on top of him. He felt a very shy kiss on his cheek. He sighed. Hands were moving on his chest across his rib cage. He heard another murmur as a mouth descended on his neck, kissing here and there. Someone was telling him something.

He wrapped his arms around someone. The body on top of was so small and thin. Delicate like a girl. Arms was hugging him back, holding him. Kisses were made on his throat and a tongue sneaked here and there for a lick. A groan was heard and he realized that was him making the noise. His nightshirt was opened and long kisses were made on his chest with tiny fingers rubbing his nipples. He moaned, he wanted to be kissed. He wanted to feel this; it felt so good. Hips were bucking and humping. His cock felt like a stone, hard and angry. He wanted to beg to be kissed but his mouth didn't seem to work.

Hips were bucking back. They were rubbing against each other. He heard a soft gasp. The mouth was back on his throat sucking, tasting him, wanting him. He just wanted to be kissed. He wanted to be loved like this forever. The mouth nipped his ear and he heard heavy panting. Kisses were made across his face. A lovely mouth sank onto his and small tongue darted in for a kiss.

He was so happy. They were kissing. It wasn't a fight for dominance, it was just kissing. It was love, it was like love. He felt eyes, watching, such beautiful eyes…

"Fucking Potter!" Snape snarled throwing the warm comforter off him, embracing the dungeon air. The freezing air did nothing to stop his erection. He stood up, ignoring the painful reminder between his legs. He knew it wanted release but he wasn't going to jerk off to the thoughts of his dreams. He hurled off his nightshirt and stalked into the bathroom He jumped into a cold shower where he shivered and tried to calm down. Eventually his breathe evened out and his cock softened. Then he turned on the warm water and pretended that this was a normal day and there was no such person as Harry Potter. He pretended he didn't dream at all. He even pretended there weren't tears leaking form his eyes.

He hadn't had a dream like that in years. He didn't like dreams like that; it reminded him of whom he was. He was greasy, big nosed, and sallow. He was too thin and bony. He didn't really mind that for he knew that the world wasn't made of pretty people. The part that upset him was that lovey dovey feeling. He hated that. He didn't hate love per say but he didn't trust it or understand. His first lover only pretended to care to get to join the dark lord as she did with most of the Slytherin boys. She poisoned his mind but that really wasn't much to get him to turn from. The dark lord had offered companionship and acceptance, something he needed. Like Potter, his family didn't love or want him. It wasn't that they didn't want to but they didn't seem to have the time. He did love his parents and he was sure they loved him too in their own way. They just didn't have the time to do it properly. They were very poor and both of his parents worked. From the time, he was three years he knew how to take care of himself. At age five his mother had briefly taught him to read and write. She had informed him of the alphabet and the noises they made. It wasn't much but enough for him to figure out the rest. By the time he was six, he was cooking and cleaning for the whole house. His mother never thanked him and his father complained that he was a lousy cook. Personally, he thought everything he made tasted much better than his mother's. When he was eight and whenever his father was drunk, he taught him curses and jinxes. It wasn't a standard upbringing but he turned out okay. He never had toys but he learned to amuse himself. Life as a student at Hogwarts wasn't different from life at home. He never had any friends but that was okay because he had himself.

After his shower, he got dressed. He sighed and stretched lazily. He decided tea was in order and summoned a house elf to fetch him some. After two cups, he was in a much better mood. He found the parchment last night of what he written of Dumbledore's story. He glanced over it lazily. Also, he thought about what he had learned about Potter. He still needed more information. He grabbed a blank parchment and drafted a letter to Remus Lupin.

Lupin,

Dumbledore has decided that Potter may be in danger this year. He has asked me to keep an eye on him. Reluctantly, I have agreed. I have noticed some odd behavior and was wondering if you noticed anything odd when you were teaching him. Some insight would be welcomed.

S. Snape

P.S. I will be sending you a flask of Wolfsbane Potion before the next full moon. Can't have you eating anyone, can we?

Snape reread the letter and found it acceptable. Lupin may or may not help him. If he thought Potter was in danger, he might be willing to give up information. If he thought he was just looking for something to have over Potter's head, he wouldn't tell him anything. Lupin might not know anything at all or he might not tell Snape anything because he wanted to keep Potter's trust. There were many options here but Snape was confident that Lupin would fire call Dumbledore and then would be told that Snape was keeping an eye on Potter. Then he would write back with the information he requested. Then he smirked, the bribing might also help.

Before breakfast, he sent the letter off with an owl. He watched fly into the distance and then left the owlery. Once again, he sat next to Professor McGonagall where they complained to each about each other's houses. She thought he was letting his students get away with too much and he thought she was an old cow. Dumbledore was amused by their childish behavior and told them so. Snape just sneered at him. At one point, Professor Sprout tried to defend the Gryffindors. Snape responded with snide comments about her greenhouses. He saw that Flickwick was going to defend the Gryffindors too but before he could talk, Snape flick his wand at him and deflated his pillows. After that, not even the top of Flickwick's head tiny head could be seen. Personally, Snape thought this was one of the best breakfasts he had in years.

It was Wednesday and on Wednesdays, he taught Potter's class. He was almost excited about it. Yes, this could be fun.

Snape ignored the students coming into his class and continued with his grading. He didn't want to appear anxious. When the bell rang, he continued grading the essay he was reading. He could tell the class was getting nervous. When he was done, he lowered his quill and flicked his wrist. "The instructions are on the board. Get to work."

Ignoring them, he graded two more essays. Then, he decided it was time do some rounds and some observations. The potion they were working on was in the first stage and they were all still very busy adding ingredients. He snaked here and there around them. Compliments to Slytherins, complaints to Gryffindors. He graced Draco Malfoy with a smile for his perfect potion base. Then he decided to study Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

They had sat at their usual table and were chatting about Europe's other magical schools. Their potions were all of the right color. Snape smirked, Granger must be telling them what to do. They seemed to be getting along so he concluded Granger must have told them nothing of their conversation. If not, he knew Weasley would ignore her and giving Snape evil looks. Soundlessly, he crept behind them and then cleared his throat. Weasley and Granger jumped. On the other hand, Potter flinched and held his arms out as if protecting himself.

Snape thought that was odd. When you scare people they jump like Granger and Wesley had done. The only people that flinched were aurors and people who had seen long battles. People, who had experienced war and pain and were ready at a moments notice to protect themselves. The only child he had ever known to do this was Margot Twinge. When she started at Hogwarts, Snape had already been teaching for two. She was a quiet girl who never talked to anyone and was scared of her own shadow. Also, she was the only muggle-born student every to be sorted into Slytherin in over 400 years. The other Slytherin, the pure bloods that they are, picked on her terribly. During her third year, she knocked unconscious by a few on the returning train. She was taken straight away to the school nurse, who found bruises all over her body. Later, it was found out her father had hit her while drunk and he was drunk often.

Snape glared at Potter. Potter glared back, eyes full of defiance, but Snape noticed that his bottom lip was trembling slightly. He didn't know how long they were staring at each other but eventually Potter backed down and starting chopping his ginger again. Snape smirked. Weasley and Granger looked confused because Potter had never back down from him before.

Eventually the bell rang and he dismissed the class. Potter practically ran out the door.

Three days later, Snape received an owl back from Lupin.

Dear Severus,

I have spoken to the headmaster and he told about what has been happening. He is correct; Harry does need as much protection as he can get, especially after what happened at the World Cup. The headmaster believes you are the best person to protect Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. I hope he is correct.

During last year, I did notice some odd things about Harry. I was in his train compartment before the Dementors did their search and I could have sworn that I could smell blood. He continued to smell like that for another month. I asked him if he was fine and he said it was fine. Harry also seemed very tired and I felt that the Dementors affected him far too easily.

If there is anything wrong with him let me know. I care a great deal for him.

Thank you for the potion. It is greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Snape was delighted that Lupin had been predictable. First talking to the headmaster and then sending the information that he wanted. Snape laughed to himself in the glory of his own talent. He added the information received to his lists. He went though the information very carefully. Potter had smelled like blood for an entire month. What could that mean?

The next day, the headmaster stopped in his office and asked if he received a reply to his letter yet. Snape told him he had. Then he asked if Potter was in danger and Snape said no. The headmaster left asking to be informed of when his great mystery was solved. Snape smiled and said he would.

He continued going about his usual routine for the rest of the week. Teaching, grading, sneering, taking points, and baiting McGonagall. He also watched Potter. He was still acting like perfect Potter. The only thing that he was doing differently was watching him back. Of course, Potter only did this when this when he thought Snape did not notice.

Furthermore, Potter did his best to stay as far away from him as possible but he didn't think that was odd at all.

Everybody tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

Come Monday, Snape did his best to hide his excitement. Tonight was Potter's detention and this time he was going to get some answers. The number one answer he wanted was to make sure that this was Potter. Also, Granger was supposed to drop off her research.

After breakfast, Snape went to first class and on his desk was the research on the two potions. Apparently, Granger had dropped them off before her first class. He read her work. Everything there were the things he already knew. The healing potion that Potter had made took four hours to produce. It had been invented during a war in 806 by Leland Harmwilling. Its purpose was to heal deep wounds that had caused muscle damage. It was very powerful; if a muscle was almost cut if half it would mend it, leaving it like new. It could repair muscle damage up to three months after the initial damage. There was only one dose needed. There was no new information on it; it was a standard potion in healing. The other potion, Regina's Solution, was invented to help women go through the natural monthly cycle of menstruation. Regina Spot hated the painful bloating, cramps, and mood swings of PMS. Rumor has it, her period lasted 12 days out of the month and she was a right bitch during it. She decided enough was enough and invented her "solution" in 1546 after 9 years of study, research, and experimentation. The potion works with a woman's hormones and eliminates all PMS symptoms. It causes the monthly bleeding to take place in one day. The only side effect was lack of ability to conceive when taking. The potion has no effect on man because the lack of high levels of estrogen in men. Research was done on and off for years on Regina's Solution but nothing new was ever really discovered.

Snape careful thought about Granger's research then added to the rest of the parchments he had on Potter. Though the research was well done, it didn't answer his question on why Potter was taking it. Could have he really been telling the truth on wanting to improve his grades? Snape didn't think so. Had Potter been injured months earlier and need his muscles to be mended? He thought that was possible. But why didn't just ask for help? What had happened?

Snape mused about this for the rest of the day. While he ate his dinner, he watched Potter very carefully. What was going on with that boy? After dinner, he returned to his classroom and began grading papers. After the first one was complete, there was a timid knock on the door.

"Enter." Snape snarled.

Potter walked and stood in front of his desk. "What would you like me to do, sir?"

"I want you to clean the desks and then organize those empty vials. The desks need heavy elbow grease, the first years have been exploding things." Snape gestured, "By the way, where did you tell Granger and Weasley you would be tonight?"

Potter picked up the bucket and brush. "Bed."

Snape scoffed and returned to his paperwork. Potter worked diligently for the next hour and half. Snape had to admit, the boy could clean. After all the hard work, the desks were spotless and the vials were organized in the way he preferred.

"I'm done, may I go." Potter said.

Snape pretended to look up. "Already done, my oh my. Time flies when we are having fun. Yes, you can go."

"Goodnight." Potter relaxed and headed towards the door.

Snape had watched him the entire time he worked. It was just busy work after all. The real reason was he wanted to make sure Potter wasn't drinking or eating anything. He wanted to make sure he wasn't taking Polyjuice Potion in any form. He was relieved to find that Potter hadn't done anything tonight but clean. So if that wasn't Potter, the only thing he could be was under a glamour charm and a heavy one at that. Snape did the only thing he could think of.

"Potter." He called.

He turned around. "Yes."

"Finite Incantatem glamoura." Snape whispered.

"No!" Potter screamed and fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his face. He started sobbing. "You don't play fair. I knew you wouldn't play fair."

"You're right, I don't play fair." Snape slowly got out of his chair. He walked over to him and stood in front of the huddled body. "You are very good, too good in fact. Yet, for some reason, I still believed you were Harry Potter. Get up, quite sniveling. Let me see your face."

He curled up more unto himself. Crying and murmuring.

"I said get up." Snape commanded.

He did get up and what Snape saw shocked the hell out him.


	5. Another Boy

Chapter 5: Another Boy

The person in front of Snape was shorter than Harry Potter by half a foot. The robes looked way too big and the body way too thin. The person was still sobbing with his eyes closed and face hidden, angled towards the ground. His hair was black and looked brittle and unhealthy. They were clumps missing where red, think scars scattered across his head. On the left side of his face, there was freshly healed burn that took most of the hair by the ear, luckily the ear didn't seem injured at all.

Snape was sure he never saw a more pitiful sight his entire life. This person was a boy, still a child. Who the hell was this? Where the hell is Harry Potter? He tried to sound calm and collected when he said, "Look up at me."

The unknown boy starting shaking and shifted his legs as if thinking. He slowly looked up at Snape. Lifeless green eyes looked at him. Snape gasped. It couldn't be. Before he had a chance to react, the boy pulled his wand out and shouted. "_Obliviate!"_

Snape was very lucky he had such good reflexes. He dodged the spell and defended himself. "_Expelliarmus!"_

The disarming charm worked and the boy smacked against the wall He curled himself into a fetal position and just continued to cry. Snape was very perplexed. He had only had a chance to look for a moment but he had known. He had seen the face. He knew who he was. Those green eyes, empty and sad, they belonged to Harry Potter.

He knelled down besides the boy and touched his back lightly. The boy flinched and pulled away. He tried again, this time whispering comforting words. Still, the boy flinched but did not pull away. Snape slowly rubbed his back. Then when he saw Harry relaxed, he picked him up and held him in his arms. He thought this was the best plan because hugs comforted all children. It seemed to work because Harry pulled himself closer to Snape and into his lap. He put his head in the crook of Snape's neck and wrapped his arms around, holding him very tight. He was still sobbing and murmuring that he was sorry over and over again.

Snape needed to figure out what do. Obviously, Harry was in sort of shock and would unable to answer any questions until he calmed down. An empty classroom in the night was not an ideal place for this plus Snape's bottom was starting to hurt from sitting on the cold, stone floor. He decided the best course of action was to take him to his private rooms since they were closest private area he could think of. Plus, he kept some calming potions there and a bed would more comfortable for the boy. He tried to detach the boy but he seemed to only hold on harder. Snape sighed and murmured some reassurance. Then he scooped him and stalked out of the room. The boy was very light to his dismay. He told the portrait his password and they stumbled though the door. Snape took him straight to bedroom where he tried to dislodge him again. Harry wasn't letting go. Snape calmly told of his plan to get a calming potion and some help. He didn't seem to hear and cried harder and pulled him closer. Snape decided to wait until the boy calmed down to get Dumbledore and began rocking him, trying to do whatever comfort he could think of. He did that for what seemed like hours, eventually Harry fell asleep. He tried to break free from the boy but he still would let go. He sighed, got comfortable with his personal Potter weight, and fell asleep himself.

Snape woke when the something warm in his bed moved and got up. Snape was a very light sleeper, it came from years of being a spy and death-eater. He tried to remember who had been in his bed. Belletrix? Barty? Then he remembered. Harry Potter! He pretended to be asleep as he heard him search about. What was he doing? He was probably looking for his wand, after all he had tried to obliviate him. Trust him to learn something from Lockhart after all. After some time, he got annoyed with it.

"Potter!" He snarled. The boy jumped. Snape looked at his clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. "It's too early for you to try to erase my memory and your wand isn't here. Come back to bed, you can try in the morning. If I don't get enough sleep, I get cranky and I don't think you'll like that."

He heard him move again and saw that he had starting crying again. For a minute, he looked ready to bolt but in the end he came back to bed. Snape wrapped the blankets around them and laid back down to sleep.

"Professor?" Harry asked very timidly.

"Yes." He answered.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Harry said.

"No," Snape sighed. "I haven't. After you starting crying, I brought you straight here and hadn't had the chance."

"You won't tell, will you?" The boy sniffed.

"That will be discussed in the morning. Now, get to sleep."

The boy wrapped himself around Snape again. Snape thought better than to complain for he feared he would get hysterical again. Besides, it felt rather nice to be held. He gave Harry some reassuring pats and felt the boy relax. Eventually they both fell back asleep.

At 6am, Snape awoke to his alarm clock going off. He knew he should get up but he was rather comfortable where he was. He was spooning someone and had a very large erection. He rocked it a few times against his bedmate's rear and rather relished the feel. The he remember it was Harry Potter and moved away.

The boy turned and laid his head on his chest. Then he lightly stroked Snape's side, his arm nudging his crotch when he moved. "You didn't have to stop."

Snape was flabbergasted. What was the boy trying? So the night in his office, he had tried to seduce him. Snape smirked; the boy was a Slytherin after all. Albus had been right. A sure fire way to keep him quiet would be to have something equally devastating over his head. An affair with a student, the boy-who-lived in fact, would be an excellent piece of blackmail. He almost rewarded points to Gryffindor for this brilliance.

"Nice try, Potter." Snape opened his eyes and looked at the boy. He had placed his glamour charms back on. "Since we both are up, I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on."

Potter yawned and stretched against him. "Hmmm, what, oh yes, the glamour charms. I started doing that even before I came to Hogwarts, even before I knew I was a wizard. I was in a car accident when I was little."

"Really?" Snape asked.

"Yes, it was terrible." Potter murmured, nuzzling his neck sleepily. "Left lots of scars on my face from the broken windshield. I went straight through it."

Snape nodded and he pretended to enjoy Potter's touches. "That's it. Then why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Well, you see, I was going to." Potter sighed. "I thought maybe there was something that could be done with the scars. Then Hagrid told me about Voldermort and how he was going to come back one day. I knew then I was something of a figurehead to the wizarding world and they wouldn't want me all ugly. If he came back, I had to be there, smiling and beautiful leading a charge against him."

Snape grunted his agreement and pretended to get comfortable again. He was actually thinking about what he had just said. He didn't believe him, not one bit. It didn't fit the information. Lupin had smelled blood. Potter had made two medical potions. The scars were two many and burn looked freshly healed. What didn't he want Dumbledore to know? No, there was something else. Yet, there was some truth to Potter's story. He was a figurehead in the wizarding world and was supposed to be a beacon of hope if Voldermort returned.

"So you understand why I don't want anyone to know." Potter whispered in his ear and playfully began nibbling on it. It went straight to Snape's crotch and he had to resist all urges to pounce on the boy. "So you won't tell, will you?"

Quickly, he pulled away and jumped out of bed. He pointed his wand at him. "No, I plan on telling Dumbledore. You're lying and I want to know the truth."

Potter was frightened and pleaded. "No, it's the truth."

"Since you want to do this the hard way." Snape used his wand. "_Legilimens_!"

Harry Potter's memories flashed before his eyes.

…A large man was biting his shoulder, deep enough to draw blood, ripping his skin. He was grunting in his ear, sweet pouring from his brow. Harry was trying to pull away but the he continued pushing in, ripping him part. He hurt so bad. He was crushing him, he could barley breath. And he was inside him tearing him apart. It hurt so bad…

…He couldn't sleep. He was so worried. Snape was going to find out. He was going to know…

…A thin woman was yelling at him, calling him a freak…

…A plump woman was hugging Weasley, Harry could how tell much she loved him. Why couldn't he have that? Why didn't anyone love him? He was so jealous. Why couldn't he have that? He felt sadness fill his heart. But deep down he knew why…

…A fat little boy was playing with his birthday present, a pairing knife. He was carving into Harry's chest. Harry tried to get away but the boy was much larger. He held him down and continued craving. It stung and bleed. Harry wouldn't cry that would only make him happy. He pretended it didn't hurt at all…

…He felt so dirty but it wouldn't scrub away. He rubbed his skin till it was bleeding. He continued scrubbing, he was so dirty…

…The stone! He had to protect the stone…

…There was darkness all around him. He was very hungry and his throat hurt. His body felt raw from the lash marks. He shouldn't have dropped that plate. Why was he so clumsy? Four days in his cupboard. He hoped he wouldn't die…

…He was so alone. He would always be alone. No one understood. Heir of Slytherin. The boy-who-lived. Freak. Boy. Did it matter? He would always be alone…

…He rode the large man. Bouncing up and down on his cock. The man grabbed his hips and groaned. Harry felt sick and was going to come soon. He was good today. He had been good…

Snape was only in Harry's mind for a moment, not even a second. So much pain. Rape, starvation, torture. No one disserved that. It was only a moment in the boy's mind. How much had he been through? Snape knew he could do that spell again and find all that he was hiding but he couldn't. He felt sick for just looking for that one moment. He couldn't make relive anymore of these memories.

Harry was curled up in his bed, trying to be as small as possible. He was crying again. Snape walked slowly over to him. He put his hand on his cheek and the boy flinched. He waited until he relaxed and began stroking him. Then he told Harry very softly, "It's okay now. No one is going to hurt you. Shhh, you can stop crying, no one is going to hurt you."

Snape continued his sweet mutters and slowly pulled him into his lap. The he rocked him back and forth like he would have done to a baby. The boy latched unto him, hugging him closely, like he was scared he would lose this comfort.

Once Harry had calmed down to a few sniffs here and there, Snape gently said. "In the wizarding world, we don't do this to our children. There are so few of us left. We consider each child born a blessing. I have been teaching here 13 years and you are only the second child I have met that terrible things were done to. I wish I could take them back. I wish I could make you forget but I can't. They are a part of you and I am sorry. You are not going back there. You are safe now."

Harry quietly laughed. At first Snape was annoyed then he realized what had been so funny. "I sounded like Dumbledore, didn't I?"

He laughed again , this time a little stronger. Snape smiled a little at him "Hmm, it appears I spend too much time with the headmaster. Are you ready to talk about this yet or are we waiting for my back to go out."

Harry pulled away. He refused to look Snape in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about this. I want you to forget about this and leave me alone."

He sighed. He knew the boy would be frustrating about this. He was so damn independent but at least Snape knew why that was. Cruelty and neglect would make anyone self-reliant. The neglect in his own life had made him the same way. Yet, with what the boy had gone though, what little he did know of it, he wondered how Harry could even function everyday. "I can't just forget about it. I'm you teacher and I am responsible for your safety."

Harry thought about this for am moment. Then, he reached for Snape's hand and used it to wipe away a tear that had leaked from his eye. He tilted himself back into Snape's lap. He smiled at him. The glamours that he wore made him so beautiful even after he had been crying. Slowly, he leaned in and tenderly kissed Snape on the mouth. Snape was shocked and pulled back. Harry smiled again and kissed him again, this time more aggressively. When Snape tried to pull back again, Harry held him in place. He opened his mouth to yell at him but Harry used this opportunity to slip his dainty tongue in. Damn, the boy could kiss. He swirled his tongue around Snape's. He tried to struggle but the boy would not have it. He was slippery like an eel and countered all of Snape's exit plans. Eventually, he gave in; he decided his best bet was let Harry do this until he thought he had won him over. Snape started kissing back, dueling his tongue against the boy's. He used one had to feel the boy side and the other to caress his neck and head. He felt the boy slink closer to him and start touching him as well. He moaned in to Harry's mouth, enjoying the gentle touches he received. Harry pulled his mouth away and began to undo buttons on Snape's robes. He looked quit lustful and flushed but his eyes had a glazed over look to them.

Snape decided to use the opportunity well. "Are you being good today?"

Harry cringed and looked at him wide eyed. He had struck a nerve.

"Though I won't lie and say that didn't feel nice," Snape smirked, "But I am not going to let it continue. I know your secrets. You can't keep me silent by fucking me. I will tell. Also, it would be good to remember, that I am too powerful for a student toobliviate so I suggest you try not to do that again."

Harry gulped. "What do you want? What do I have to do for you to keep your mouth shut?"

Snape sighed and dropped Harry off his lap. He stood up and stretched. The erection that was born from the boy's fondling, he pretended wasn't there. "Why is it so important that no one knows? All your teachers and friends want to help you, protect you."

"I'm Harry fucking Potter." Harry laughed humorlessly. "I'm the boy-who-fucking-lived. I can't be weak enough to let a muggle, a stupid useless muggle, do that to me. I have to fight the good fight. I have to be a hero. Isn't that what Dumbledore wants? Doesn't he want a hero? Doesn't the fucking world? Besides…"

Snape waited for the end of Harry's rant but it didn't come. He sat down on the bed next to him and held his hand. "Besides what?"

"What do you care?" He jerked his hand away. "You hate me."

Snape answered him. "I don't hate you. I hated your father, you know that much from last year. I rather disliked you because I owed you father. Believe or not, your father was prat who made my life hell, here at Hogwarts. My loathing of you is rather intensified because you were famous, caused me to lose out on the Order of Merlin, caused Slytherin to lose the House Cup twice, attacked me, and kept almost getting killed when I was try to pay a life-debt. Personally, I think those are plenty of reason to dislike anyone."

Harry was silent and looked at hands.

"Are you going to tell me." Snape snorted. "Because if you don't, I'll only have to use that same spell again."

Harry flinched. Then he groaned but he did answer. "Besides Dumbledore already knows, or at least, I think he knows. He left me there. He had to what type of people they were. They hate magic, hate my dead parents, and they hate me. Even my Hogwarts letter was addressed to my cupboard. He lets me fight Voldermort and all Hogwarts problems every year. Its like he is training me for the big fight one day. You know, the end of the world battle with Voldermort. I have to be the perfect little hero. I don't want to disappoint him, he accepts so much from me. In the past, I have asked to go to the Weasley's, but he won't let me. The blood-bond between me and my aunt keeps me safe. So I have to go back. I have to go back every year."

Snape nodded, it was a very thoughtful answer. He asked another question. "Why didn't you tell anyone else? Like your friends or McGonagall?"

Harry sniffed a few times but his voice was still strong when he answered. "Professor McGonagall is like Dumbledore, she believes in me. I don't want me friends to know. I don't want their pity. The other teachers would tell Dumbledore."

"What about Black or Lupin?" Snape asked.

Harry snorted. "They think of me as James Junior."

Snape agreed with that statement. Both of them didn't know him at all besides memories of a baby and their relationship with Harry's dead father. They wouldn't know how to act. He understood everything Harry had said. He didn't have anyone to trust with his information or anyone to help him. He was right, he was alone. Snape decided he would help him anyway he could.

"This is what we're going to do. I will help you. For now, I will keep your secrets. You are not going back to your family. I will not tell anyone for now. But someday, you will have to tell Dumbledore. You cannot lie to me and I will not lie to you. I have never lied to you and I never will."

Harry brightened. "Really?"

"Yes. Right now, we both have missed breakfast. You are not going to any classes. You will stay here and rest. I don't think you have gotten much rest since I found you in the bathroom. I'll give you a sleepless potion. I have to tell Dumbledore something but don't worry, I will protect you and your secrets. We talk about the rest of this when you wake up and I come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said bleakly.

Snape sighed he knew he would have to earn Harry's trust. He ordered breakfast for the both of them from the house elves. They ate in silence and neither ate much. He gave Harry a nightshirt and the boy change in front of him. Apparently the boy had no problems with his naked body presented to his teacher. Snape wondered about that. He tucked Harry into bed and gave him a heavy dose of a sleeping potion. When he was sure he was asleep, he left. He had to talk to Dumbledore before the school freaked out about a missing boy.


	6. Staff

Chapter 6: Staff

Snape wasn't surprised by most of the teaching staff sitting in Dumbledore's office when he arrived. By now, Harry would have been missed, considering breakfast had ended and morning classes had begun. There was no doubt in his mind, that Granger and Weasley had noticed him gone and reported it to McGonagall. All the heads of house were there. Professor Sprout looked worried while Flickwick was pacing with his head deep in thought. McGonagall's mouth was a thin line. Snape noticed that Moody was standing in a dark corner with a suspicious look on his face, playing idly with his wand. Snape could feel Moody's magical eye trying to bore into him. Dumbledore was drumming his fingers on his desk with a pained look on his face.

"Good morning. Sorry I missed breakfast, I had something to take care of." Snape said sliding into an empty chair.

"I'm glad you're here, Severus." Dumbledore said gloomily. "I was just going to call you. Harry Potter is missing."

"Potter is not miss-"

Snape didn't get to finish because Moody had thrust his wand into Snape's throat. He growled. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. What did you do to the boy? Where did you stash him?"

Snape saw Dumbledore's mouth open to reprimand Moody but he beat him to it. He usually backed down from the man, fear of the auror from 13 years ago usually kept him in place but today he was feeling brave. He guessed that solving the Potter mystery had gave him some courage. "Really, stash him? I'd rather kill him and get it over with."

The room went quiet and Snape could have sworn that he heard Sprout start crying. Moody exclaimed. "See, Dumbledore, I knew it!"

Snape snorted. Yet, when he did look at Dumbledore, Snape was disappointed to see a look of doubt on the headmaster's face. "I haven't killed Potter, you bloody git. He's in my quarters, asleep. That's what I have come to speak with the headmaster about."

He felt Moody digging his wand in his neck but he pulled back when McGonagall said. "Alastor put that away. Severus, why is Harry Potter in your rooms?"

"If Moody can keep his wand to himself," He eyed Moody dubiously. "I'll tell you."

Dumbledore sighed and ushered everyone into seats then he conjured up tea for everyone. Once everyone had a cup, except Moody, who declined, they all turned towards Snape, waiting patiently for an explanation.

Snape smirked, "What?"

McGonagall was furious. "You better tell us what's going on or I'll hex you so bad!"

"Calm down, Minerva." Dumbledore said, "Severus is just pushing your buttons. I suggest you tell us, what has happened."

Snape sighed. "The night of the Welcoming Fest, I found Potter about after curfew. He was acting oddly. I decided to investigate. He was the one who lost the points and I gave them back because I wanted to throw him off guard. I also gave him detention every Monday night after diner till the end of term. With the information I gathered, I was able to tell why Potter was acting so damn strange."

He paused and took a long drink of his tea. He could tell that the other professors were at the edge of their seats, waiting to find out what had happened. He was amused by this and decided to take his time.

"Well?" Grumbled Moody.

"Hmm, oh yes." He said coldly. "Potter is very depressed and can not sleep at nights. Seems, boy wonder is down with a case of insomnia."

For the most part, everyone looked relieved that he was all right and nothing too bad was going on with the boy. Yet, Dumbledore had an odd, thoughtful look on his face and Moody was still hateful and unbelieving. The Moody griped. "Why the hell is he in your rooms?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Because that's where I took him."

"I think what he means," Sprout smiled and touched Snape's arm affectionately, "Why did you take him there? Shouldn't you have brought him to Poppy?"

He answered her. "Don't you think there is a reason he hasn't told anyone about this problem. Not Weasley. Not Granger. Not even his head of house."

"He's very independent." McGonagall said smugly.

Snape snorted. "No. He doesn't trust you."

Everyone looked very surprised. Snape understood why. They all thought they had very good relationships with Harry Potter. They even looked at each other for some sign that what Snape said was wrong. He would have been greatly amused if it wasn't so very sad. Dumbledore was the most shocked of them all. Moody's expression hadn't changed and Snape knew he didn't believe him at all.

"Why?" Sprout blubbered. "I don't understand."

Flickwick looked puzzled. "Quite right. Why doesn't he trust us?"

Snape sneered. "He is smarter than I have given him credit for. Much to my chagrin. He understands his role in life as the wizarding world sees him. He is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He is a celebrity and everything he does is monitored. He represents good in good versus evil. He is a beacon of hope. Etcetera, etcetera. Besides, I think he is waiting for what ever hoop he has to jump through this year to happen."

Dumbledore asked. "Hoop?"

"Haven't you noticed by now that something happens every year?" He smiled. "Between the dark lord, basiliskes, and escaped killers, he barley has time for mountain trolls, possessed diaries, and dementors."

Flickwick said. "My word."

"Poor dear." Sprout whispered. "Is that why he is depressed?"

"I will talk to him at once. I'll reassure him." McGonagall huffed.

Snape snapped. "Yes, that is one of the reasons he is depressed. Another I am sure of he is scared someone will get hurt or die. That may be the reason he never told any of friends. He will not talk to you about it. It took me two weeks to drag this out of him and he hates me. What do you think he will say to anyone he cares about? Nothing. He'll only reassure you that nothing is wrong and I'm out to make trouble. Besides, I promised I wouldn't tell you what was wrong with him. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sprout nodded as if understanding. Snape wasn't sure if she did. Hufflepuffs were bit on the slower side of things in his opinion. "Why is still in your rooms?"

"He hasn't got any real sleep in weeks." Snape answered her. "I gave him a very strong sleeping potion and he is resting. He shouldn't wake up until tonight. When he does wake up, I plan on having a nice, long chat with him."

Moody's eye rolled around in his head. "Talk, eh? What kind of talk?"

"Believe or not, Moody." Snape sighed. "I'm not going to kill, maim, or threaten him. I am a teacher here and am responsible for my students. I'm going to help him."

He noticed rather stunned looks on the teachers' faces. What, did they think he was a monster or something. He had helped students before. He was rather annoyed by their reaction.

"I think everyone should get to their classes. We learned all we are going to today. Perhaps, Severus can update us on his progress with Harry?" Dumbledore said.

Everyone got up and headed towards the door. Snape was relieved that was over with and he hadn't revealed Harry's sadder secrets. He was also happy to say, he hadn't lied to them either. Then Dumbledore's voice called out to him and he was worried all over again, "Severus, could you stay for a moment."

Snape slinked back over to his chair. Wistfully, wishing he was in his classroom, yelling at Hufflepuffs.

"I don't you have told me everything." Dumbledore said.

Snape thought the headmaster had been rather quiet about what had been said today. Then, Snape thought he had used the other teachers well to interrogate him. Very crafty of the old man, he mused. He was starting to see what Harry had said about him and realized he was a bit manipulative. No, it wasn't that Dumbledore didn't care for him or Harry. It was more that the world was a hard place and different people have different responsibilities.

"No," Snape said simply, "I haven't and I am not going to either. Harry will when he is ready."

"You're calling him Harry now." He smiled.

For some reason, one he didn't even know, he smiled back. "Yes. But not in front of students. I do have a reputation to keep."

The headmaster laughed. "Of course you do. Does Harry really not trust me? Should I be worried?"

"Harry does not trust anyone." Snape sighed. "Not his friends, not his godfather, and not you. He has his reasons and they are his own. He may tell you all of them someday. And as for being worried, don't be until he has given you a reason. I will deal with him and if I can't, I will tell you. Now, excuse me, I have a class of dunderheads to teach."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. Snape left wishing that all the teachers would listen to him for once and stay out of it. Right now, he knew they would not be of any help.

The day passed Snape by in a haze. He taught all his classes on autopilot. He had little patience with anyone. The other professors were going out of their way to be courteous and the students were all whispering to each other about the missing Potter. He was sure that Draco Malfoy started the rumor that Harry was expelled for inappropriate charms involving his broomstick. He also heard that he was turned accidentally into a bullfrog. Another story was that he been kidnapped by Sirius Black. His personally favorite was that Potter was chained in the dungeons by the evil potion master for cheating on exams. He had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing when the Ravenclaws hissed this to each other.

During lunch, the Gryffindors were all staring at him. He was amused to find that they believed that Potter was chained in the dungeons. Their angry, hateful stares were very funny and he told so to McGonagall, which tightened her lips and narrowed her eyes.

When he saw Weasley and Granger give him odd searching looks, he had known that their head of house had told them where Harry was. He was annoyed they were told, for it wasn't their business, but wasn't surprised that they were told.

Snape left lunch early and went back to his personal rooms. Harry was still asleep as he should be because the sleeping potion was very strong. The glamours were still in place, which was very odd. Those types of charms were very draining and required a lot of power to reinforce. Most people under these strong charms had very little magic left to use. Harry must be very powerful to continue using them and doing his class work.

He looked very peaceful. The charms were most beautiful with thick and glossy black curls. His skin looked so soft and unblemished with a tint of rose in the cheeks. Snape stroked his cheek and he leaned in. He knew if he wanted to have sex with the boy, he could. He shook the thought from his head and headed to his next class. He would deal with him at dinnertime.

After his classes were through for the day, he went to the school kitchens. He ordered two dinners for he and Harry. He thought chicken sounded very good. The house elves were delighted to be of service and with low bows went to work. They said the dinners would be in his rooms in twenty minutes.

Harry was awake when he got there. He was sitting on his bed still wrapped in blankets staring at the floor as if it had him some great injustice. Silent tears were dripping down his cheeks. He didn't look up when Snape entered the room.

Snape sat in a chair opposite of him. "Good. I see your awake, saves me some time. The house elves will be delivering dinner in fifteen minutes. I hope you like chicken."

Harry nodded but didn't look interested. He continued staring at the floor.

"We will be eating in the sitting room." He sighed. "Come with me."

They went to the sitting room and seated themselves. Harry sat as far away from him as possible. He still refused to look him in the eyes. Dinner was served and the house elf, who delivered it, disappeared without a word and without an interest in either of them. Snape ate heartily but Harry played around with his food and only took a few bites.

Snape asked him. "Aren't you going to eat more than that?"

When Harry answered, his voice was very hoarse. "No."

"Is there a reason for that?" Snape eyed him.

Harry muttered something inaudible. Snape told him to repeat it louder. He said very simply. "I have to get used to eating again."

"Weren't you with the Weasley for some weeks? Didn't they feed you?"

Harry shoved his fork around some more. "Yes, they did. I had to eat too much at every meal and it made me sick."

Snape nodded and got up. When he returned he handed him a few potion bottles. "These are nourishment potions. Drink an entire bottle every morning. Each one continues enough nutrients for your body. It will be like eating all your meals at once but you should still try to eat. It shouldn't make you sick. There is enough here for two weeks. If you should need more than tell me. Do you understand what the potions do?"

Harry stared at the bottles in his arms. "I do."

"I take it your family doesn't feed you when you are at home." He returned to his chair.

The boy was very startled. He finally looked at him and Snape could see the worry in his eyes. "I thought you knew."

"I did and I didn't. The spell I used only told me bits and pieces of information. Most of it was feelings and ideas. You just told me what I wanted to know. There are other things I want to know. In one of your memories, I could feel your hunger. Would care to explain. I suggest you don't lie or I may have to resort to doing it again."

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate. He looked a little sick. "They did feed me, just not very much. Sometimes not for days. Once, they were very mad at me and didn't feed for a month."

"How much did they feed you when they did?"

"Not a lot," He garbled, "Never like a real meal like you get here. Usually leftovers or old food."

Snape asked. "Who are they? What are their names?"

"My family is the Dursleys. There is my Aunt Petunia; she's my mother's sister. There is my Uncle Vernon and my cousin, Dudley."

He nodded. "Tell me what they do to you."

"Getting you kicks." Harry snorted. "Did you enjoy what watching what they did to me?"

Snape scowled. "Not particularly. But if you don't tell me, I'm sure the headmaster would love to know."

He grumbled, a few new tears dripped down his face. "Didn't you already tell them?"

"I told you, I wouldn't tell them and I didn't. I told them, you were suffering from a case of insomnia, which from you memories, I can tell you were. Though, I didn't mention you couldn't sleep because you were worried that I knew your secrets. I may have stated that you are depressed about your role in life and the dark lord's return. Your head of house may try to talk to you though I asked her not too."

"I know how to deal with her." Harry relaxed.

Snape said again. "Tell me what they do to you."

"You know what they do to me!" Harry screamed at him. "Leave it alone!"

Snape yelled back. "Tell me what they do to you!"

He throw the table at the potion master. He dodged them but the plates broke on the floor. Food was thrown everywhere. "You know what they do to me. They starve me. I do fucking everything they want done, I'm their little house elf. Their slave to fuck, to cut, to beat. I'm their freak and they don't want me. They hate me. They never wanted me. They never wanted me."

He started crying and collapsed on the floor. Deep and heavy sobs come from him. He wrapped his arms around himself. Snape walked over and held him again. He sighed and rubbed circles into his chest. He told Harry. "Shush. I needed to hear you say it. You understand, don't you? You needed to say it, you needed to admit it."

He sniffed. "You're a bastard."

"I know." He smiled.

"I didn't need to say it, I all already knew it. I lived it." He pulled away from him.

Snape exhaled noisily. "When I was your age, I didn't have any friends and my family had very little contact with me. All my pain stayed there because there was no one there who cared, to share my pain, and empathize with me. The pain made me the angry, bitter man you see before you. You need to talk about it or it'll eat you alive. That's what happened to me."

Harry was astonished. "That doesn't sound like you. I mean, I can't see you saying something like that."

"It wasn't something that I would say." He laughed. "Dumbledore told me that years ago and it took me years to understand it but it is true. It'll eat you alive and twist you into something horrid. It did to me. I would hate to see that happen to anyone else."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. The room was quiet for a moment as Harry thought about what he had said. "Can I trust you? You won't tell, will you?"

Snape fought the urge to role his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you. I will not tell anyone unless there is a reason. One, that you are lying to me. Two, that you are in danger. It's that simply. I am trying to help you."

"Okay, it's just hard." He said softly. "It's hard to talk about. It's hard to believe you want to help me."

Snape agreed. He and Harry didn't have the best relationship. Years of mutually loathing did not result in a very trusting relationship of any sort. He thought about his for a second and decided not to push for all the answers to his questions at once. He had to earn his trust. He could only try to help and hope they could move forward. "I understand. We'll take a different approach; we'll take it slow. Each time you have detention with me and yes, you still have detention with every Monday night until the end of term. We will talk about one of your memories until we're done with that. Then we may talk about your current problems or something else you wish talk about. But, if there is another problem and you need help or you need to talk to me admittedly, you can come to me. My password to my chambers is 'Dumbledore is sexy.' I know, it's very funny. I trust you won't steal or anything, if you do I will be very angry. Is that agreeable.?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"There is something we do need to talk about right now."

Harry gulped. "What would that be?"

"Your glamour charms." Snape told him.

Harry settled down. "Oh, them. What would like to know about them?"

"It is very advanced magic. Most glamours are done only on one area, for example a scar or blemish. Sometimes on an entire face but it very draining. Did you know, you still do them in your sleep. You do them on your entire body to make you look healthy, taller, and flawless. How do you do it? Where did you learn it?"

"I started doing them when I was little." Harry said. "I didn't realize what I was doing, I didn't learn I was a wizard until Hagrid brought me my letter. Uncle Vernon would give me black eyes and stuff and I didn't want anyone to know at school. He said if I ever told anyone he would kill me and I think he would have. I was doing it but didn't know how. They would just disappear. When I came to Hogwarts, I look them up in the library and taught myself. It was just easier that way."

"I need you to remove them." Snape understood.

Harry blanched. "No! I can't! I won't!"

Snape gave him a moment to calm down and said. "I need you to remove them. I need to see if you require medical attention."

"No, I don't. I'm fine." He snarled. "The potion took care of that."

"I'm sure it did but I want to make sure you're healthy. I'm trying to help you." Snape sighed.

Harry laughed bitterly. "I'll be fine by winter. I just need to adjust to eating again."

"You probably are. I still don't care, take them off."

He pleaded with him. "Please, I don't want to."

"I don't care. Take them off."

Harry chewed his lip and then smiled a bit. "I need my wand."

Snape smirked. "Good thing, I brought it with me."

He handed Harry his wand. He looked miserable but whispered the incantation to remove the charm. When it disappeared the boy looked much different. He was very small, much smaller than a first year. He was sickly looking and too thin. He looked like a miniature skeleton. His face had scars from cuts in linear lines on one cheek form brow to chin. The burn by his left ear was much larger than Snape had previously thought, it continued behind it and slinked down his neck to be hidden by his robes. His bottom lip had a thick scar that pointed down. His nose was stubbed and thick like a boxer's, it appeared to have been broken many times. His mouth hung a little to the left, Snape was sure that it had been broken and never probably fixed. His eyes had a dead look in them, even the green in them looked faded. His right eye was more closed than the other, it was obvious that he had some muscle damage there. He was one of the saddest sights that Snape had ever seen. It made him sick but he didn't show it. He walked up to him unstudied the marks of him. Harry looked away with an empty look but Snape was sure he was ashamed.

"These scars can be removed. I will have to do some research to find the best way."

Harry look at him with hope on his face. "They can. I couldn't find anything in the library on how."

Snape smiled. "The library does in the restricted section." He asked.

"Then why doesn't Moody do something about his?"

The potion master frowned but not too deeply; he didn't want to frighten the boy. "Moody's scars are magical and can't be removed. There may be some that are not, but I think he is rather proud of them."

Harry nodded and picked up his wand but Snape stopped him. "Not so fast. I want to you to talk off your clothes. I need to check your body as well."

"No." Harry moped darkly. "You don't there is nothing on my body."

"Yes, there are marks. Now, take you clothes off or you can take them off for Pomfrey!"

He started crying again. He took them off. He mumbled something that sounded like ugly, dirty freak but Snape wasn't sure. His chest had freak carved into it and his left nipple was gone, a circular scar left in its place. His stomach had loose swirls of white disfigurements on it. There were several marks shaped like bites on his shoulders. He had more thin scars on his arms. His left arm hung at an odd angle in two places and his right arm did the same. Snape thought that his arms had been broken as well. His fingers didn't look straight either and his left thumb couldn't bend at all. They had to be fixed as well. Poor boy, too many broken bones. His legs had more of the same linear scars on them. Also, his thighs had more of the bite marks on them. His penis looked peculiar with little scars embedded on them. His testicles were unblemished but were oddly small and higher on the pelvis then Snape had ever seen. He didn't think was an injury just an oddity of the human body. His buttocks had more of the bite marks on them as well as the scars. He wanted to check his anal crevice but did not because he knew Harry would panic. It would be best to leave to another time. The worst injury of them all was his back. It was one giant scar, not one area was left of unmarked skin. Thick, grotesque whip scars layered on top of each covered every square inch. Snape carefully checked his arm to check for self-harm but was relieved to find none. At least the boy wasn't suicidal.

"You may get dressed." Snape was pleased that his voice was firm.

Harry dressed quietly and returned to his chair. He replaced the charms at once. He did look not at him.

"Next Monday, I may have something for the scars but because there are so many I need to do some research on the best approach on fixing them. In two days, I will have a potion that will help you with weight gain. You are suffering from malnourishment. You are two small for your age, we both know that. I will have something for that as well. Everything else, like the improperly healed broken bones will take time, I need to do research for that as well. Would you like to talk about anything?"

"No." Harry whispered.

Snape nodded. He wished he had something inspirational to say but he couldn't think of anything. "You may go then. Your friends may know where you have been, you will have to deal with them and I'm sure your head of house may bother you. I'm sure you'll think of something appropriate to say. If you don't want anyone to suspect, I suggest we go back to loathing each other in public. Good night, Harry"

"I was thinking the same thing. Good night." Harry straightened himself. He took some calming breaths and left.

Snape called some house elves to clean up the mess. He took along hot shower and got ready for bed. He went to bed after a few mouthfuls of a sleeping potion. He knew he wouldn't sleep otherwise. He was sick to his stomach and felt dirty for witnessing the boy's shame. He would kill the Dursleys if he ever meets them. He would and he wouldn't feel guilty about itone bit.


	7. Learning to Swim

Chapter 18: Learning to Swim

When Snape awoke in the morning, he awoke with a headache. He felt a throbbing behind his ears and thought they might burst. He got dressed and went to breakfast in a difficult mood. Then he taught his classes in a difficult mood. He even graded essays in a difficult mood. By lunch, even the Slytherins were staying out of his way. The headmaster asked what was wrong and he grunted "Headache."

During afternoon classes he named his headache Harry Potter. Why he didn't take anything to rid himself of this headache, even he didn't know. He wrote the memories he had seen in Harry's mind and placed it with other papers of his mystery. Though the mystery was solved, it wasn't. He still didn't know why he needs a menstruation potion. Also, he still didn't know who Harry Potter was? Why did he think of himself as a freak? Was it because of his chest? The boy was one hell of an actor and that maybe a danger for everyone associated with him. Snape was worried that he may try another attack with a memory charm. Also, trouble seemed to follow the boy everywhere.

He placed the papers in an envelope. He sealed it and placed it with rest of his magical envelopes. If anything did happen to him, the stack of them would appear in the headmaster's office. No one had known of them and no one ever would if he wasn't dead, in a coma, or oblivated. There were a lifetime worth of secrets in there and he was rather proud that he had deciphered them all.

He tried not to think of his scars and he tried not to remember how Harry felt during the rapes and the tortures. He refused to remember the boy's pain and guilt and shame. He didn't understand why his family would do that to him. He didn't understand how anyone could anything like this to a child.

That evening, he made a new list. This time of Harry's scars, blemishes, and injuries.

Scars--over most of body

Thin lines (most likely from knife)--linear, everywhere

Burns--upper arms, lower arms, neck, head by left ear

Bites--shoulder, neck, thighs, buttocks

Words (FREAK)--chest

Whip marks? (May caused by belt)--back--heavy and deep

How to remove them? --Potion, transfiguration

Best way? --Research needed

When scars removed from head need to regrow hair

Potion or Charm-research, which would be the best

Beauty supply store?

Need to do something about H's hair

Broken Bones

Right arm--once--forearm

Left arm--twice--by bicep and by elbow

Hands--looks uninjured

Fingers--repeatedly broken

Left thumb--shattered

Legs and Feet--look undamaged

Ribs-unsure

All need to be rebroken and healed properly

This needs to be done by a healer

Have to get enough trust going to get H to agree

Other

Left Nipple--removed

Can do nothing

Nose--repeatedly broken

Too much cartilage has grown scarred

Can do nothing

Right Eye--muscle damage

Need H to see healer about this as well

Malnourishment

Eating normally--potion to correct already given

H needs to gain weight--weight-gaining potion needed

Which one?

Needs a growth spurt--research

Things to do

Check for damage caused by rape

Need to wait for H to trust

May need healer

Check teeth

May need healer if not, potion

Check for internal damage

Need healer's help

Then Snape made another list of things to do.

1. Scars

2. Hair

3. Growth Spurt

4. Teeth if needed

5. Healer for all others

Research

Scars

Hair Growth

Growth Spurt

Child torture and rape--have to go to muggle bookstore

Snape's week passed by rather quickly. He made a potion called Fat Froth that slowed the metabolism and caused a person to gain weight. It was rather large flask and it had to be drunk all at one sitting with in an hour. It took 16 hours to make and he was grumpy from lack of sleep when it was done. The only way it did get done was with thanks to a borrowed time-turner. He gave it to Harry on Wednesday. Harry thanked him and left rather quickly after it was explained to him. The rest of his free time was spent gather information about scars removal and causing growth spurts. On Thursday, he found the only logical solution to the scars and he had to use his own bathtub to create a potion. This potion took four days to brew and its user had to soak in it for an hour each day until the scars had vanished. He had just enough time to make it for Harry's use on Monday night. He decided to go to a muggle bookstore on Saturday to find a book on child abuse, it was what the muggles had called what had happened to Harry, and see if the information could help him with Harry. He ended up buying three. Also, on that same Saturday he stopped by Diagonal Alley into a shop on beauty aids. After snarling at the shop keep for suggesting something for his greasy hair, he bought a few things for Harry.

He kept his eye on Harry and wasn't surprised that he had returned to his perfect façade. Weasley and Ganger continued to flank by his side. The morning after Harry had returned to Gryffindor Tower, the three throw him dirty looks that he pretended not to see. He wondered what he had told them.

One Monday, Harry showed up right after dinner in Snape's classroom. He whispered, "Good evening, professor. What would you like me to do?"

"Come with me, Potter." Snape snorted. "We are going to my rooms."

Harry nodded and followed. When they arrived, Snape gestured towards the bathroom. He nodded again and trailed him in. The bathroom was huge and the bathtub was the size of a small swimming pool filled with a pale red liquid. Harry watched him nervously as he poured two more bottles of fluids in.

"Do you know what this is?" Snape indicated the tub.

"No."

Snape snorted. He could tell the boy was very nervous so he decided to lighten the mood if he could. His trust had to be earned. "It's a bathtub."

Harry chuckled lightly.

He smiled. "I had a hard time finding a solution to your many scars. Most potions dealing with condition requiring many hours of soaking. I did some research and came out with this result. Pockmark's Potion is a pain to make but it will remove your marks slowly and effectively. You need to soak in this for an hour everyday until you scars are completely faded. From, my research it should be about a week for most burn victims' most terrible scars. But for you and yours, I'd say about a week and a half."

Harry nodded again. He noticed that he wasn't looking him in the eye.

Snape rolled his eyes. So the boy was trying not to talk to him at all. So be it. "Well, what are you waiting for. Get naked."

He stripped off everything in a slow pace. Looking in the distance, at something he couldn't see. He showed no embarrassment. His body looked young and healthy with a golden tan and fine toned muscles. He looked beautiful. The glamours were amazing.

"Well, take your glamours off."

Harry blanched. "But-t-t why?"

"So I can tell if it is working." Snape said. "A before and after comparison, if you will."

He said very low. "I don't think that would be necessary."

"It is so, do it!" The potion master left no room for argument.

Harry sighed and stared at the floor very hard. He waved his wand and the glamours were gone. In the place of the beautiful youth was a small unhealthy child covered in his sad horrid scars.

Snape looked him over once, remembering to keep his disgust to himself. Also, he kept his pity hidden. He handed a slimy looking knot of strings to him. "This is gillyweed. It will allow you to breathe under water for an hour. The potion is diluted in water so you will be able to breathe; I tested it myself last night. Take it, eat it, and jump in. And keep you head underwater so the potion can work on it."

Harry went paler than his sickly color. "How deep is it?"

"About eight feet, give or take a stretch."

Harry looked at him with his faded eyes. "I can't… I can't swim."

Snape didn't think of that. Sure, the gillyweed would allow him to breathe underwater for the next water but then what would happen. He would sink. The muggles never taught him of course and he wasn't surprised. He was disappointed in himself for not thinking about it and realizing that Harry would know how. He could think of only one option and he started taking off his clothes. He had enough gillyweed for two. He just hoped his dark mark wasn't visible tonight. It had been appearing and disappearing a lot lately. He would hate to have to explain it to him.

Harry asked and he sounded scared. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you, obviously." Snape said removing his pants. "That is unless you want to drown."

He relaxed. "Okay."

Snape nodded. He stood only in his boxers. He took some of the gillyweed and handed the rest to the boy. He steered him towards the tub and sat on the edge of it. "Put it in your mouth, chew and swallow. You will grow gills, don't worry. When we are in the water, I will guide you and teach you some of the basics of moving in water. Don't fight me, follow my lead. I won't be able to talk and neither will you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He answered.

Snape sighed. "Good lets go."

They both ate their gillyweed and eased into the pool. Snape relaxed at once, having had done this before. Harry didn't and began thrashing, afraid he was going to die. He felt the gills growing in and he knew the boy did too because he calmed and stopped his trouncing. When he started rising to the top of the pool, Snape grabbed his legs and dragged him back to the bottom. There he held him and swam around a bit. He indicated him to move his arms and legs. At first, Harry didn't understand but then he understood and began miming his movements. At the end of the hour, he was swimming circles around Snape, much to his and his student delight. When the gillyweed started wearing off, Harry started to get frightened and began thrashing about again. Snape grabbed him and pulled him to the surface where they both panted and grinned at each other.

Snape helped Harry out of the tub. He grabbed his wand and used a cleaning spell to remove any excess potion left on him and the boy. He slowly and gently touched the scars on Harry's face. The boy flinched and pulled away. He did it again but this time he didn't pull back. The scars there were lighter than before but not by much. He asked him. "They are getting better. Would you like to look in a mirror?"

Harry touched his face and smiled faintly at the different texture. "No, I don't like to look at me without them?"

He nodded and handed him a bathrobe. "You'll have to come back every night until they are gone."

"Yeah." He used his wand and restored his glamours. "I'll be back tomorrow after every else has gone to bed. I'll see you later, Professor."

Snape glared at him. "No, you remember our little talk. You have to talk about this and you will. This is the last time I'm reminding you, do I make myself clear."

He sighed and looked down. "Yes, I know."

He ushered Harry to the sitting room. Then he poured them both fire whisky. "Sip this, don't chug."

Harry took a sip.

Snape sat in his chair and decided to go with the easiest topic he could think of. Harry didn't seem reluctant last week to talk about this one, so he said. "Let's talk about starvation today."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "What would you like to know?"

He sighed. "Tell me about a normal meal at the Dursley's?"

He played with his glass. "When I was little, I got to eat almost normal like other kids, just less. My cousin, Dudley, he ate like four bowls of cereal for breakfast everyday. I got a half a bowl with no milk just water."

Snape asked. "Didn't you think that was weird?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"That he got all this food and you didn't."

"Not really." He shrugged. "He was so much bigger than me. I just thought he needed more food. My uncle is bigger than my aunt and he eats more. I just thought it was logical."

Snape finished his glass and poured himself and Harry another one. He knew alcohol loosened lips. "Understandable, kid's logic. Did you ever ask them why?"

He cringed. "Oh, no. You don't ask questions in that house. Number one rule."

He mentally noted that to ask about in the future. Then asked. "Did it get worse?"

"When I got older and started going to public school, I got free lunches there, whole big lunches, and I was so happy. I thought I was getting bigger like Dudley. I thought… Well, any way, when Aunt and Uncle found about all the food I was getting at school, they stopped feeding me at home. I hate school holidays and weekends because I got hungry."

Snape nodded again and noticed that Harry was slurring a little. Two glasses and he was tipsy. He almost smiled, this way he could get more information out of him.

He had noted to himself that Harry was happy about the food, not because he was hungry but because of something else. He decided to do guess work about and inquired. "When you thought you were getting bigger like Dudley, what did you think your Uncle and Aunt would feel?

"I thought they would be happy and might love me or at least like me." Harry snorted. "They had a thing of being proud of Dudley because he was so big. They called him a strapping healthy lad or some other crap but really he was a great whale. Fattest boy, I have ever seen."

Snape smiled but he wasn't sure why. "What did they do other summer or winter break?"

He sighed then drank the rest of his drink. "I go the leftovers of every meal, which with my cousin and Uncle Vernon, it wasn't much. Sometimes I would get old food that was almost bad."

"Did you ever try to steal food?"

"Yeah, when it got bad, I did." Harry looked down. "Sometimes they caught me, sometimes they didn't. Once, I ate out of the garbage."

Snape refilled their glasses again. He had a feeling that the once was many times and the old food he got was spoiled food. He asked him. "Did it get better or worse when you got to Hogwarts?"

He started laughing but there was no mirth there. It sounded cold and bitter and it made him shiver. "Better, hell no. Much worse, everything got much worse."

"Did you get to eat at all this summer?" He didn't know why he asked this. It just came out of his mouth.

"The Weasleys and Hermione sent me food, not much just snacks. I told them that Dudley was on a diet and my Aunt Petunia made the whole family go on this diet too. They even sent me birthday cakes along with Sirius and Hagrid. I think they saved my life with their cakes." Harry sighed.

"Why did you tell them this?"

Harry gulped his drink. "What and tell them the truth. Nah, better this. They know my family hates me. The Weasleys saved me once during second year. After they did that, Uncle told me no more food, that I cost too much. I couldn't go through that again, not after third year. It was horrible. Like my insides were screaming all the time. Horrible. Wouldn't wish that one anyone."

Snape took a sip of his drink. He silently fought the urge to scream. The Dursley were terrible indeed. "Let me get this straight. When you were little, they did feed you but not a large amount. Then when you went to school, they only feed you when on school holiday but just enough to keep you alive. They stopped feeding you at all because the Weasleys took you before second term. Why did they Weasleys save you? Do they know?"

"No, they don't. My letters and their letters were being intercepted by a house elf. They were worried. The twins and Ron stole their Dad's car. They saw the bars on my windows and how skinning I had gotten. At the time, I wasn't as good with my charms as I am now. So they took me and I was glad. Great people, the Weasleys."

Snape agreed and told Harry that. "But why were there bars on my windows?"

"Good question. Hell if I know. They put them on when I got my Hogwarts letter, I think they were scared I'd run off or something. No idea. I still wonder about that. They put locks on my door and a cat flap on too. They hate me but they don't want me to go. Weird people."

"So you have your own room." Snape arched his eyebrow. "You mumbled something about a cupboard."

Harry smiled brightly. "My cupboard! I still miss it. It was right under the stair in hallway. Lovely place! When I got my letter, they put me in Dudley's second bedroom. I loved my cupboard, it was just big enough for me and I…I don't think you'd understand, and it was safe. It was mine. My bedroom is terrible. Bad things happen there."

Snape did understand. It was his and his alone. It was were he nursed his wounds, where he starved but it was his. It where he dreamed and where he slept. It was his and he understood that very much. No else liked the dungeons but Snape did because they were his and they were safe from bullying Gryffindors.

He looked at the clock, it was after midnight. "Harry, I think we talked enough tonight. It's time for you to return to your tower."

Harry smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow about 1 in the morning. Will you swim with me again?"

Snape smiled back. "Of course."

His smiled brightened and Snape felt something warm in his chest. The boy headed towards the door but he stooped him and handed him a bag. "Harry, these are some hair care products. It should make it healthier."

Harry smiled again but this time a little sadder then disappeared into the night.

Snape thought carefully about what he learned about Harry. He forgotten to check his teeth and scolded himself for it. He drank another glass of whiskey and got into his bed. He dreamed a being in a cupboard wrapped around a crying boy. He whispered sweet soft things to comfort him. The cupboard's roof was shining with stars like the great hall's roof.

The rest of the week, Harry came every night and they swam together. They never really talk about anything. Snape decide not to force anything and Harry wasn't free with his words. They did talk lazily about the school and quidditch but nothing of substance. Snape felt that he was getting more comfortable with him and they did joke in a Snapish way, full of sarcasm and innuendos. By the end of the week, Harry could swim by himself but he did always asked him to join him. The scars were almost gone, as the potion faded them away. Snape was personally glad that his dark mark never did make an appearance.

By the next Monday, the lighter scars were gone. All that was left were the thicker and deeper scars like the ones on his back on the words carved into his chest. After their swim, Snape poured them both fire whiskeys and asked Harry to join him in the sitting room.

"We are going to talk about your aunt tonight." Snape informed him.

He nodded.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Well. Tell me about her."

"She is very thin and tall. She likes gossip; she likes to spy on the neighbors. She likes everything really clean."

He thought this over. Harry wasn't being very informative about her. He sipped his drink and asked. "What is your first memory of her?"

Harry thought about this. "Hmm, I think it was sick with the chicken pox. She wouldn't help me like she did Dudley. I remember being itchy."

Still not very informative. "How does she treat your cousin?'

"Oh, she loves him. Calls him her 'Ickle Dudleykins' or something like that. She spoils him bad, gives him whatever he wants. For his birthday, he got 46 birthday presents and most of them were really expensive."

Snape nodded. For a moment, the size of a blink of an eye, he felt bad because he thought that it was Harry who spoiled like this. "What did you get for your birthday?"

Harry blinked very fast for second, and then said. "I got one of Uncle Vernon's old sweat shirts."

The potion master thought he must have gotten something else, something unpleasant, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't push this time, trust had to be earned. "What does you aunt think of you?"

"She doesn't like me."

"You could go into a bit more detail, you know." Snape snorted.

"She hates me." He smiled sadly. "She yells at me all the time. She says I never do anything good enough. Can't do a damn thing to her satisfaction."

"Explain."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I could scrub the kitchen floor for six hours straight and it's still not good enough. She's a bit of a neat freak. One speck of dirt and she goes ballistic. Yells and yells at me but not at Dudley or Uncle Vernon. They can track mud in all over the place and I get yelled at for it"

He refilled his and Harry's drink. The boy finished his drink after this little outburst. "You do a lot of cleaning?"

He laughed. "Since I was three."

"Can a three year old clean?"

He laughed harder. "I could."

"What does she have you do?" Snape sighed.

"The usual. Vacuum, sweep, dishes, laundry, dusting, scrubbing, and any thing else that one does cleaning a house." Harry listed.

"Do you cook?"

"Nope, Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me. Something about poison her family and stealing their food." He murmured. "I'll give one thing though, she can cook. Almost as well as the house elves here."

"Yard work?"

"Sometimes but rarely. She didn't like the neighbors to see me." He stated.

"How long does it take for you to do all these things?" He asked.

He stretched lazily. "Usually all day, but sometimes she was nice and let me have off. It was usually once I started bleeding all over the floor but the idea is very comforting."

Snape was started at the easy admission from him. Normally, he had to fight tooth and nail to get the simplest answers from him. So it seemed Harry was learning to trust him. "Did she know?"

"Know what?"

He stated. "What they do to you? Your cousin and uncle."

Harry was quiet for a moment but he could tell that he thinking about it. "She had to have. She never talked about it with them or me. It was like a don't ask, don't tell policy. Though I don't think she would have stopped it if she caught them doing what they did to me. She likes them better."

Snape nodded. "She shouldn't have liked them better."

"I don't blame her for loving them." He pulled and played with his hair. "It's her husband and her son."

The potion master began to push a little. Harry needed to learn this wasn't his fault. He needed to realize what they did was wrong. "So. It doesn't mean that she couldn't have loved you too. There is plenty of room left in someone's heart."

"None for me." He whispered.

"No, you're wrong." He sighed. It was a start but nothing solid yet. "In your memory she was yelling at you. Calling you a freak. Why?"

Harry blanched. The silence was intense.

"I suggest you don't try to lie to me again. I am losing my patience and can always whip out my wand." Snape sneered. He could see the gears in the boy's head moving, trying to come out with the best answer. He wouldn't be lied to again and threatening always did have a way to make people tell the truth.

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

Snape nodded and said. "Very well. Let's call it a night."

Harry smiled faintly. He looked very much relieved. He finished his drink and stood.

"One more thing, Harry. Come here and remove your charms. I want to check you teeth for damage." He said.

The boy shyly walked up to him and lowered the charms. Snape lifted his chin and he opened his mouth. The teeth were all broken and chipped. Some were missing and others were cracked. The boy needed to see a healer about his. So he asked. "Do they hurt?"

"Sometimes. I just try to eat carefully so they don't."

He nodded. "If need anything for the pain. Let me know?"

He turned the charms back on and smiled. He leaned forward and for the first time, Snape realized how close he and the boy were standing. Harry seamed to be waiting for something. Snape had no idea what but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. His mouth felt dry and his stomach felt heavy and flighty at the same time.

"Good night, Professor." Harry said and disappeared into the corridor.

"Good night, Harry." Snape whispered to the empty room.


	8. A Time for Thought

Chapter 8: A Time for Thought

By Wednesday, all the scars had faded to normal skin. Even where his left nipple should lay, was lovely soft unblemished skin. The word, "freak," that marked his chest was completely gone and no one could tell that it had ever been there. He was gaining weight and no longer looked like a skeleton but was still too thin. He was eating almost as much as the other students. His hair was healthier looking and the new skin was visible in the hair lines. Snape told him not to bother to come the next day because there was no need. Harry smiled shyly and did not come.

Outside of his personal rooms, he and Harry continued their old routine. He snarled and removed points for him being a spoiled brat with a glaring Harry that stood up to him to protect his fellow students. Also, he continues being prefect Potter for the rest of school including his friends. That annoyed Snape, he thought it was rather unhealthy. The boy was under some much pressure to be that false image that he would crack. He needed someplace just be Harry and he knew he didn't trust him enough to himself just yet around the potion master. He decided to do something about that.

Like clockwork. Just after dinner, a timid nock was heard on Snape's classroom door.

"Come in Potter."

Harry stepped in and smiled faintly.

"We're going to my rooms." Snape stated as he dropped his grading and left. When they arrived, he poured them both drinks. Harry took a sip and waited nervously, like a man that knew he was going to die in a moment. He pretended to be calm but was sweating and bouncing without ever having to move.

He was faintly amused at the brave fear coming form Harry and smiled in a way that no one could tell he was smiling at all. "Do you like Hogwarts?"

"What?" The boy blanched, he wasn't excepting that.

Snape brightly smiled and said. "I like Hogwarts. It's my home and has been since you were a baby. I am happy here."

"I love Hogwarts, too." Harry said very softly. He seemed suspicious of what was going on.

Snape nodded. "When I was your age, I didn't know I loved this place. You see, I was bullied and no one ever helped me because I was ugly, mean spirited, unpopular, and friendless. It was terrible to be alone. But the interesting part was, at the time I didn't realize that I was lonely and miserable."

"Is there somewhere, you're going with this?" He narrowed his eyes.

He laughed at the boy. "No, this isn't James Potter bashing. I was just thinking at this place today and wondering if you give me your view on it."

Harry looked confused and a bit angry. "Why would my opinion matter to you?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Snape took a sip. "Do you think I hate you? Do you think that I don't care what you think?"

He looked away and very quietly said. "I don't know."

"The world is not a simple place. I find it very amusing to think that I am very fond of my enemy's child. I think that James Potter would furious to say the least. He would probably kill me, as would your godfather for doing a phantom damage to you. Do you think it's funny?"

Harry thought this over. "No, I don't."

"Why is that?"

He finished his drink. "I don't like to see people get hurt. Even my slimy potion master."

Snape laughed. He wondered if he should feel insulted by this statement but did not feel annoyance by it or even fury. The he realized why, to the student body, he was the slimy potion master. He refilled both of their drinks. He noticed that Harry was watching him very carefully as if he was growing second head.

"I understand why, your life has been filled with much misery. The people you know, die."

"It's not that" .He rolled his eyes. "I just don't like people getting hurt."

He nodded. "I understand. Believe it or not, most everyone feels the same way."

Harry agreed and didn't say anything. They both were quiet for some time. Eventually the silence got on Snape's nerves and he said. "When I came to Hogwarts, I thought nothing in my life would be as magical, as marvelous. I realize that now. I thought, I would…hmm… I don't remember what I thought I would have but I thought it would be better than what I did have in my life. I didn't get that but this place, it is very comforting."

He frowned.

Snape continued. "I remember seeing Hagrid at the time. He was happy and jolly as he usually is. All the other students were nervous and excited at once."

Harry still didn't say anything.

"I remember standing in the entrance hallway, waiting for the sorting, thinking that I would be happy. I think that is what I was thinking. I remember getting my acceptance letter, thinking that my parents would be happy. They never did say anything to me about it, but I like to think that they were."

He snorted.

Snape sighed. "Then I grew up. I resented a lot of people. I wanted vengeance for something that wasn't in my control. Eventually, I got over it and I came back here to teach. I was just as nervous and excited, as I was when I was a first year. But mostly I was scared. I was afraid that it was going to be like it was before. I was going to be hated for nothing and I was. I was very unhappy for several years than something happened."

It was quiet again. Then Harry asked. "What happened?"

"I went down to the pub after the summer holidays started. I got very drunk and had a great time. Do you know why I had a great time? Because Hagrid was there. That man could make anyone feel good. We talked about everything under the sun. The next day, I wanted to hide because I was ashamed of how I acted. I had been very drunk, I laughed, was rude, said stupid things, and even sang a song with Hagrid. I was very embarrassed. Eventually, I talked myself into leaving my rooms. I was ready to be ridiculed but not like anything I had anticipated. Just good-humored jokes, nothing harsh or painful. At first, I was very insulted but then I remember watching Hagrid. The other staff teased him as well and he teased back. I remember thinking, why wasn't he mad, why wasn't he hurt. For weeks, I thought about that and I didn't understand. Then one day, I was walking through the hallways and I heard Hagrid laughing. Then I figured it out, he was loved by everyone and welcomed wherever he went. I became jealous of him."

"You're jealous of Hagrid?" Harry asked, clearly bewildered.

"No, I'm not. Not any more. It took me two more years to get over that. I had to realize that people cared about me too. Now, whenever I feel sad and hateful, and ready to explode. I take Hagrid with me to the pub and we get very, very drunk together. He makes me feel better, like the world is a great place and can only get better. Most people say that Dumbledore is a great man but to me no one is greater than Rubous Hagrid."

The boy looked confused but then nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Good question. I was thinking about you and that made me think about me. I thought you would benefit from my story. I had to learn to trust. I need to know that I was cared about. I think you need to know the same. I will take care of you. I will protect you. I need you to understand that so you will let me help you. Do you understand?"

"No."

Snape sighed. "Then there is nothing more to say tonight. Think about it. I will see you next week."

The school was being prepared for the coming of Durmstrang and Beaubatons. Filch was threatening any student who halted his cleaning rampage with dismemberment. The armor was glistening and there wasn't a squeak to be found in their well oiled joints. The paintings were furious as they were vicious scrubbed like naughty children who played in the mud. Moaning Myrtle was threatened with expulsion if she didn't quit flooding the bathroom, which she abandoned in a huff for deeps unknown for a week. Years of grime had been swept away in a fury of mops and elbow grease. Poor old Filch looked ready to cry if anyone didn't wipe their feet when entering the castle. Snape spared him a talk and a tall bottle of Creamer's Calm Concoction. Filch left in a much better mood with a smile on his face but Snape thought that had to do mostly with him promising help with the cleaning due to a fondness of handing out detentions in his potion classroom.

Harry Potter seemed strangely sulky during this time. He was often seen staring out in space with a look of dreamy concentration on his face. His friends had a hard time trying to get his attention. Weasley took to poking him in the side to get him to answer his questions. On the other hand, Granger took to the library researching distraction hexes, thinking that the Slytherins had something to do with it. She was heard muttering about grades, exams, and evil Slytherins making people fail. The teachers were concerned for their little hero, much to Snape's annoyance but he didn't tell them that, as they bickered about the cause. Most of them thought it had to do with the cancellation of quidditch. Personally, Snape thought that Harry's behavior was for the best. It appeared to him that he was thinking about what he had said. He hoped that Harry would decide to trust him.

Come Monday, a timid knock was placed on his classroom door. Snape said. "Come in."

Harry walked in. "Good evening, Professor Snape."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Let's go to my quarters." He ushered them away from the classroom.

He poured them both drinks and sat down on his favorite chair. "Did you think about what I had to say?"

He nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about it. I've decided something. I'm just going to tell you everything I can, right now. I can't tell you everything, I'm just not ready to tell anyone everything just yet."

Snape took a sip and said. "No, that's not what I wanted. I want you to understand, you can be yourself here. You don't have to be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, here. You have to be Harry here or I can't help you."

Harry thought about it and was clearly confused. "I am me."

"No, you're not and I think you know that. Out there, you act like everything is peachy keen, when you know its not. You don't have to brave or noble or whatever it is you fake here. I'll be strong and brave for you. Here you can cry and stumble and everything you are scared to do out there. I'll pick you up, dust you off, and fix you."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

"Oh, indeed." Snape sighed. "I have been saying this way too much and this is the last time. I want to help you."

"How can you help me?"

Snape grumbled. "Haven't I already."

He blushed and looked down. "Oh, yeah. Thank you. I think I want help."

"Good." Snape was delighted it had taken enough time but now he finally had it. He had earned Harry's trust. "Now take off you glamour charms."

"What!" He exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "I want you take off your glamour charms. For one, I want to see if you have gained anymore weight. Another reason, I want to study the marks of your head, so I can figure out the best way to rid you of the bald spots. I have a potion but I need to wait until you have gained more weight before I administer it because it causes lack of appetite as a side-effect. And the last and most important reason, I want to see Harry not Harry Potter. I don't care about Harry Potter, I care about Harry."

He removed them and the scrawny boy was there again. He still was very thin but a lot healthier. Snape told him. "Much better. In about two weeks, you will able to take the potion. You should have meat on your bones by then."

Harry smiled as if quit pleased with himself.

"Now to business. We are going to talk about one of the memories, I have seen. We are going to talk about your cousin, Dudley."

The boy went pale and looked down to the floor again. He thought this over and then nodded.

"How many of those scars were from your cousin?"

Harry swallowed and said low. "Most of them."

"Did he carve freak into your chest?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"And the little lines?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Your back?" Snape inquired.

"Yes and no." Harry took a heavy drink from his glass. "Well, not all of them. Most were from Uncle Vernon."

"Was you back caused by a belt?"

Harry sighed and a fat tear fell from his left eye. "Most of them. Then a few years back, he got some whips. But he would only use them if I was bad."

Snape almost continued asking about the whips and the times that Harry was bad but decided to wait until the day they talked about Uncle Vernon. Today was about Dudley. "What did your cousin do to your back?"

"He cut it. He, he likes to cut." Harry stuttered then wiped his dripping eyes.

"Go on."

"He said it, it was pretty and liked it. He likes to cut me. He said, said I bleed pretty and he cuts, cuts me." He sobbed.

"When did it start?" Snape inquired.

"I, I, I was eight and he had a birthday, and, and he got a pen knife. He wanted-ted to try, try it. And he did." He throw his face in his hands and sobbed violently.

Snape went over to him. He pulled him into a hug. At first, he tried to pull away but then whole-heartily lunched himself into Snape's arms. He was mumbling. "He likes to slice me. He said one day he was going to cut me open and see my insides. He says its pretty. Going to slice me open. He thinks its pretty. It hurts, it hurts bad. Goes deeper now. Going to slice me open. Says its pretty."

Snape shushed him but he continued mumbling softly. He pulled him closer and kissed his head. He murmured soft assurances that everything was going to be alright and that he was safe. Harry eventually went quiet and he still didn't let go. He did let go after what seemed like hours. Harry was asleep and he gently placed him in his bed again. Snape thought about turning his extra storeroom into a guest bedroom, after all that was what that room originally was for. He changed into his nightshirt and looked into the mirror and was surprised to find tearstains on his face. He pretended that there was nothing there and joined Harry in his bed.

Snape woke up several times in the night. The first time was because Harry had moved; he tossed his leg between his legs and was nuzzling softly into his neck. He had to fight the urge to throw the boy off or rub his hard cock against his thigh. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. The second time he woke up was because Harry was slowly humping his legs and licking his neck. He was about to yell at him when the boy started whimpering and Snape realized he was still asleep. Harry mumbled something like harder Uncle Vernon and turned away, curling into a ball. He wanted to reach out to the boy but decided against, he was still asleep and not in need. Nightmares were terrible as he knew but sleep was sleep and the boy needed all he could get. Healing could be very draining, emotionally or physically. Snape turned over away from him and fell back asleep. The last time, he awoke; he was annoyed and was going to lecture the boy about waking him again. He had almost turned around when he heard him get up.

Harry walked to the dressing mirror that hung on the wall and stared at his reflection. The light was very low and Snape could hardly see across the room. Harry turned around and looked at him but he pretended he was asleep. Curiosity had gotten him and he was curious to see what he would do. He knew if the boy would try anything harsh like another attempt at a memory charm, he could easy block it. Snape had a feeling that whatever the boy was about to do would assist him in figuring out the best approach on helping him with his problems.

Harry turned back to the mirror and stared hard at the reflection of tiny, skeletal child. He rubbed the mirror boy's lips and then his own. He seemed shocked at finding out they were his own. He touched his squashed nose and his lazy eye. He ran his fingers through the bald patches on his head. Big tears rolled down his face as he frantically threw off his clothes. He rubbed his ribs that still protruded from his body. He touched the unmarked skin were the word freak had been carved into his chest. He fearfully stroke the plain flesh were his left nipple used to be. He turned quickly and stared at his back, shocked not to find the missing scars. Furiously, he turned back and gradually touched his penis and balls. The he reached behind them and let go. Between his silent tears he mumbled a few words. "Dudley is going to be so mad."

He dropped to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. He rocked himself back and forth. "He'll have to start all over again."

He started grabbing at his clothes and found his wand in his pocket. Still nude, he stood and approached Snape. "I should make you forget, it would be easier."

Harry pointed the wand at him. "I should. Uncle Vernon will be so mad if I told. He'll kill me. It's easier if I'm good. It doesn't hurt as much when I'm good."

He aimed his wand but never said the words. After what seemed like forever, his hand started shaking and he started sobbing heavy. He threw the wand away and fell to his knees. "I can't do it. I can't do it. What is wrong with me? I'm such a dirty little freak. Uncle Vernon is going to be so mad. He's going to kill me. Why can't I be good? I want to be good. Such a dirt freak."

Snape got up out of bed and gathered the bawling child into his arms. He hugged him and kissed the tears on his face. He placed him on the bed and encircled him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth, cuddling and rubbing him all over. He told him over and over again until his voice was hoarse. "You are good. You're not a freak. You are good. You're not a freak. You are good. You're not a freak..."

When Snape awoke, the clock said it was 5:36. He stretched and his muscles protested, leaving him crumpled in mild pain. He stretched again, this time more determined and his body let him move. He wondered why he hurt and then he remembered being wrapped around Harry Potter, giving him every ounce of reassurance that he had.

He looked around his bedroom and found that Harry was gone. He checked the bathroom and sitting room but he couldn't find him. He became frantic, and searched every inch of his quarters but Harry wasn't there.

Snape was worried. Would the little idiot try something stupid? He imagined him cutting his wrists in a forgotten hole in the castle. Then he imagined him jumping off the Astronomy Tower. He felt sick as he dressed hastily. Then he wondered, when the hell did he start caring about the boy. Sure, he wanted to help him but when did he start caring like a frantic mother.

He wasn't sure where he was going as he dashed about the castle. He had no idea until he arrived in front of the headmaster's office. He wondered if he would tell all of Harry's secrets as he spoke the password to be let in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Snape demanded. "I need to know where Harry Potter is, right now."

The headmaster looked thoughtful for a second but then said. "Fawlkes, find Harry Potter."

The phoenix stretched then disappeared into a little ball of fire. Dumbledore turned back to Snape. "Severus, what is this about?"

"Harry spent the night with me. He was very upset. He was gone when I awoke this morning. I am concerned about his safety. I am afraid he may do something foolish." Snape stated.

"Is there a reason, that Harry might hurt himself?"

"Maybe." Snape sighed and sat in a chair opposite. "He was very upset."

The headmaster looked cross. "Severus."

"No." Snape cut him off. "I have just earned his trust; I can not risk telling you just yet."

He was about to speak again when the phoenix returned. The bird presented Dumbledore with a piece of cloth and returned to his roost, preening like he was proud. The headmaster studied the piece of cloth and simple stated. "It appears that young Harry has returned to Gryffindor tower."

"Is he alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think so or Fawlkes would have brought him here."

"Good. I'll see you at breakfast, headmaster." He got up and headed towards the door.

"Severus." He commanded.

Snape sighed and knew he wasn't getting out this without revealing some of Harry's secrets. He didn't even turn around to tell. He knew if he saw the headmaster's eyes, he would crumple and tell everything. "He's unhappy. He hates himself. He was never taught to have any self-worth. Those monsters, you left him with, hate him and are cruel to him. He's scared if anyone would find out how little he thinks of himself, how little he views himself, he would have no one. The Harry Potter you know is just a mask for the terrified little boy inside."

He didn't wait for the headmaster to say anything. He left without giving him a chance to.


	9. The Goblet

Chapter 9: The Goblet

Snape went to breakfast, where he ignored the rest of the staff. Dumbledore tried desperately to get his attention, wanting answers to questions Snape wasn't going to give. Vaguely, he heard Moody threaten him and his arm burned where the dark mark was. He ignored all of this and stared at the Gryffindor table. He was very worried about Harry. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

He stayed until the very end of breakfast, his eyes never leaving the Gryffindors. Harry never showed up, neither did Granger or Weasley. The other 4th year Gryffindors were giving him strange looks of disgust and curiosity. His bad feeling increased.

He asked Professor McGonagall if there was a problem with her house. She looked at him searchingly and said she would find out. He was sure that she knew something that he did not.

At lunch, Harry was there but refused to look at him and stared at his plate, playing idly with his mashed potatoes. He looked pale and nauseous. Weasley and Granger took turns hissing into his ears and refused to allow other students to get near him. Every now and then, Weasley would look at Snape with great disgust and hatred. Granger did too but there was a softer curiosity mixed in as well.

When they got up to leave, Snape noticed that Harry wasn't given a choice on whether he wanted to leave or not. Weasley just grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Snape frowned, something bad was obviously up. He got up to follow them but was stopped by Professor McGonagall. She frowned deeply and told him to be in her office during his free period. At first, he was going to argue about her rudeness of her demand but decided against that. He knew this was about Harry.

That afternoon, he arrived at her office fifteen minutes late because a studious Ravenclaw kept asking very thoughtful questions. Snape wanted to kill him but curtly answered his questions and hurried to her office. Besides the old cow, there was the headmaster sitting with a worried brow.

Snape frowned. "Well, Minerva, what did you want to see me about?"

She gestured to a seat. "We have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Harry Potter. His friends came to me last week and told me how he disappeared every Monday night when they weren't looking. With excuses like, he was tired or he was going to the library. They could never find him. They said they followed him one night to your classroom then you and he left and went to your private rooms. For an entire week, they said he was sneaking out and going to your rooms. On Tuesdays, he was quiet and withdrawn. Then last week, he was like that for an entire week. Would you care to explain?"

Snape sighed, he should have realized that Harry would never tell his friends that he had detention with him for an entire term. He should have also knew, that they would have followed him. "Why is it my fault that Potter never told them he had detention?"

Professor McGonagall frowned. "What have you been doing to him?"

Snape had a bad feeling where she was going with this. "During his detentions, I make him talk to me about his problems. I take him to my rooms so we would have privacy. And about him being withdrawn, it is because he is thinking about what I told him, what he told me, or how the world screwed him over."

She looked at the headmaster and he looked back at her. She looked furious and he looked concerned.

"Why do you take him to your rooms? Why not your office?"

"My rooms are cozier and less likely to frighten him." Snape snapped. He didn't tell them the real reason. He felt that Harry could feel safe there. It was place for him to be himself. He had decided this after he had his first breakdown and he took him there. There was a bed handy in case he was hysterical. There were comfortable chairs. It was a safe place.

She shrieked. "It's against the rules for students to be in a professor's private quarters!"

"Minerva, quit beating around the bush! What the hell is going on!" Snape bellowed.

She took some calming breaths and said. "This morning, Harry returned to Gryffindor tower in a daze. His hair was messy and his clothes untucked and wrinkled. Ron and Hermione had wait for him all night long, they had decided that they wanted some answers. They were very worried about him. He wouldn't talk to them or answer their questions. Miss Granger said it was like it was like he was drugged and Mr. Weasley said it reminded him of Lockhart after the memory charmed had backfired. They are quit convinced you are doing something horrendous to him. While Mr. Weasley came to get me, Miss Granger had an idea based on a horrible assumption. She did a virginity charm on him. Mr. Potter in not a virgin."

Snape took some calming breathes of his own. "Are you asking me if I'm fucking Harry Potter?"

She blanched, and then shrieked. "I'm asking you what is going on?"

Snape looked over at the headmaster and noticed he was looking away. So, Snape thought, he thinks I'm torturing him too. "These are questions for Harry Potter, no me."

"He is refusing to talk to anyone. He tried to even lie about his whereabouts last night, saying he fell asleep in the Shrieking Shack. Yet when I said I knew where he was for a fact, he had the nerve to say I was mistaken. Tell me what is going on before I call the authorities in."

Snape fought the urge to smirk. He was proud of Harry in some morbid way for lying to McGonagall. He would have made an excellent Slytherin. He calmed himself and said very softly. "Call the Ministry if you want. I have done nothing to hurt him. As you damn well know, he did spend the night in my rooms. He was quite upset and in no condition to return to his dorm. He is a very private person for some very good reasons and what we talk about isn't your concern. As I told the headmaster, if he is in danger because of the boy's secrets then I will tell you the boy's secrets. And as for any sexual relation between us, there is none. I have never had sex with him, molestested him, or raped him."

"Severus Snape, tell me what the hell is going on!" She screamed.

He stated. "No."

"Headmaster!" She implored.

Dumbledore looked impassive for a moment than said. "Severus, why won't you tell us?"

"It took me almost a month to get him to admit he had problems. I have just now gotten him to trust me. So fuck you, you old hag. I won't betray him." He said very silkily as he stared at her. He rarely used cuss words; he found them crude and distasteful. He also knew she hated them far more than he disliked them. So whenever he was extremely pissed at her, he used them, just to infuriate her.

She paled and her cheeks burned red. She opened her mouth but the headmaster stopped her by saying. "Severus, that was uncalled for."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and she stared right back. He felt that the air was alive with their hate for each other. And he did hate her. When he was younger, she let Potter and Black torture him time and time again. He knew she loved them because they were brilliant and he knew she hated him for being himself. She loved her ideals of bravery, justice, and truthfulness. He was sneaky and a liar and she hated him for it. Over the years, he did try to get over it but she was always there being the stubborn old cow that she was. Now, Flickwick and Sprout, he could respect them. They understood, nothing was simple and sometimes the rules had to be bent. But not her, true she was just for the most part but when things weren't black and white, she was a right old bitch.

"You are to stay away from Harry Potter." She frowned. "He will continue his classes with you but he will have no further contact."

Snape turned to the headmaster and whispered. "Albus. His detentions."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is her right as head of his house to take them over if she feels you are being unfair to him. Severus, tell us what is going on or I will have to agree with her about this. It looks very bad."

"Do you really think I would do something like that to him?" He gulped. "Do you think I would have sex with a student."

He told him very kindly. "No, Severus, I don't think you would. She wants to help him too and we can't if we don't understand. Your hiding Harry's secrets and his behavior is worrying. We just want to help."

"Very well." Snape nodded. "I still won't tell because I don't want to lose his trust but I will warn you. Be careful, you don't know Harry Potter. He is very fragile right now and this could very well blow up in your face."

Professor McGonagall snorted. "I have been his head of house for four years. I know him very well, thank you very much.

The potion master refused to look at either one of them and left. He felt sick and he knew no good would come from Harry and his separation. He felt that something bad was going to happen. He was worried. And his arm hurt.

Snape wanted to refuse to come to dinner and hide in his rooms but he knew that would look bad for him. Not doubt the rumors had reached the rest of the school by now. He imagined the students whispering back and forth about the pervert of the dungeons. He was sure the other teachers would shy away from him; Hagrid would look at him with disgust in his large, warm eyes. He could see in his mind, Sirius Black, famed murderer, would burst into the great hall and blast him with the killing curse.

When, he arrived there, the students were the same as always and the teachers didn't shy away. The other professors looked at with quiet curiosity but held no hate in their eyes. He refused to sit anywhere near McGonagall or Dumbledore but slinked in-between Hagrid and Vector. He studied the professors; they never completely looked him in the eyes. He turned to Hagrid and he smiled at him. Snape felt his heart lighten then ask if he cared to join him at the pub tonight. Hagrid agreed at once and the potion master was pleased that he hadn't lost his friend. He heard Minerva McGonagall snort with repulsion; she was against drinking, especially on a school night.

Once again, Harry was sitting between Granger and Weasley. He was staring with blank eyes at the starry ceiling. They both whispered in his ears but he ignored them and continued his admiration of the roof. Snape knew he had to help him but right now he wasn't sure how. He needed Harry to come to him, but he couldn't force him right now because of meddling Gryffindors.

And once again, Granger and Weasley dragged him from the table.

That night, he got the drunkest he had every been in his life. He broke things, including an antique table, three lamps, two vases, and a bottle of fire whiskey. Hagrid ended up having to carry him home and depositing him on his bed. He sat with him for a while and told him softly that he believed he could never do that to child.

In the morning, Snape unceremoniously fell out of bed. He was disgusted to find he had pissed all over himself in the night. His head throbbed and there were huge purple bruises all over his body. He swallowed a hangover potion then chugged a pitcher of water. He stood in shower, feeling the hot water rinse of the sick smell of old booze away.

During breakfast, he ignored everyone. He heard McGonagall faintly making rude comments about drunks and Hagrid defending him. He calmly looked up and told them he hated them all, much to the headmaster's amusement.

Then he remembered it was Wednesday and taught Harry's class today. He groaned, he didn't feel up to figuring out how to help him, keeping the Slytherin and Gryffindors from killing each other, and fighting the urge to kill Granger and Weasley. Plus, all he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed.

To his amazement, the class was very well behaved today. He must have really looked bad for them to be that afraid of him. Maybe the rumors had helped his terrifying persona. Maybe there weren't any rumors. Granger and Weasley were both glaring daggers at him, still flanked on either side of Harry. On a plus, Harry concentrated only on his potion, never looking up from it and gotten it perfect.

Then the class ended and Snape said. "Potter, stay here for a moment."

Harry nodded and walked towards his desk. Granger and Weasley hissed to each other. She left after looking at him very hard but Weasley strayed, leaning against the door with a look of worry and loathing.

Snape barked. "I didn't ask for you to stay Mr. Weasley."

"No, you didn't but I'm not leaving, pervert." Weasley snarled.

He fought the urge to groan and said. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for you insolence and I suggest you leave."

"No."

This time he did groan. He preformed a privacy charm and said "Fine."

Now, he couldn't hear anything. Snape turned to Harry and notice he was looking at the floor. He said. "Harry, this isn't your fault and I am not mad at you. They do not understand but they do care for you. My passwords have not changed and if you need me I will there for you."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Snape smiled back. "Good, now get to your next class before I take another twenty points."

He left with another brilliant smile with Weasley trailing behind him, furious.

A moment later, McGonagall showed up with Granger trailing behind her. Snape refused to talk to them and slammed the door in their faces. He heard her mumbling about rules, the headmaster, and Harry but he ignored her. He was sure he going to get reprimanded for talking to him but he never did.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Granger, Weasley, and McGonagall continued to watch his every move, waiting for him to do something to their golden boy. Harry had moments where he was as before, the perfect actor, and then he had moments were he refused to talk to anyone. Once during dinner, he screamed at them. "Enough." Then he fled the great hall. Friday, Durmstang and Beaubaxtons arrived. Snape was polite to both schools' headmasters. Karkaroff bothered him about the old days as he called it but he didn't hex him. He knew he was trying to find out if the dark lord was back. His arm must be hurting too.

Then the ceremony of the Goblet of Fire happened. At first, he relived that Cedric Diggory was chosen to be the school champion but the relief was short-lived ad Harry was called as the fourth champion. He pretended to be livid about Potter breaking rules again and Harry pretended to be furious at him for believing that, but Snape could see the relief in his eyes. For some reason, Harry needed his snarkiness as a guarantee that things were normal. That he was normal. Snape also saw the fear and he was worried again. He hoped that Harry would come and see him. His bad feeling was back and it was telling him that Harry was more depressed now then ever and no good would come of it. He knew he was so close to the breaking point, that one more thing would set him off.

After the champions were explained the rules and the tasks, they were sent to bed leaving the judges and teachers to argue over the latest Potter predicament. Needless to say, Madame Maxim and Headmaster Karkaroff were still very angry when they returned to talk to the judges. Of course, Bagman was excited and would be jumping for joy if could without looking like the idiot he was. Couch was oddly quiet if thinking very hard and stared thoughtfully at the fire. Moody was pacing the room and Snape was sure he was devising ways that death eaters could sneak in and kill Harry.

Snape watched the agreements but didn't really want anything to do with it; he mind was filled on the whos, whats, and whens. Snape was a great actor and sneered at the right times and made sure that everyone there knew he was against Potter. He was sure Harry had nothing had to do with his name being slipped into the Goblet of Fire. But who would and why? He was also concerned that this would be the nail in the coffin so to speak. He was troubled that this could be the thing to push the boy over the edge but he couldn't do anything about because of McGonagall. He hoped that he would come to him if he was over-whelmed but he didn't think he would. Harry was very self-reliant and secretive, afraid to seem weak.

Around two in the morning, everyone is too tired to continue the debates and scattered to their rooms, carriage, or boat. Snape walked slowly towards the dungeon, savoring the quiet of night. He decided not to think of Harry anymore tonight. He thought of the black blue of night and the bright spotty stars that decorated it. He thought about his morning classes and terrified third years. He thought about the time that Albus Dumbledore and the wicked twinkle in his eyes went ice-skated on the frozen lake in his pajamas. He wasn't sure why these thoughts came to him but he found them soothing.

When he got to his rooms, he walked about it lazily, stopping to stare at odds and ends. He poured himself a heavy drink and leisurely removed his clothes. He took a long, hot shower and climbed into bed naked; he was too tired from his rants to search for his nightshirt. He was amazed at his body when he promptly fell asleep, he was sure thoughts of Harry would keep him up tonight.

It was very dark and somebody was telling him something. He could only see shadows on shadows as soft lips were whispering in his ear. He could make out what they were saying in clips and phrases, though they didn't make since. "So sorry…love…put it there…I'll stay forever….the only one…like his father, like…I'm sorry."

Someone was laying on him, touching him. Holding him. He wasn't so alone.

Snape woke up and snuggled closer to the warmth in his bed. He pressed his erection into the bottom of his companion and lightly gyrated. He lazily played with the soft sides and hips of his bedmate, delighted in the soft intake that aroused all his senses. He kissed his neck gently and caressed his companion's hard dick.

Then Snape truly woke up and pulled back. In his bed was Harry Potter and like he, the boy was entirely naked. He growled lowly. "I hope there is a reason why you're naked in my bed."

He heard him sniff.

He sighed. "You should have woken me if you needed anything. Unless you are trying to makes those annoying rumors true.''

Harry still said nothing.

He sighed again then stretched. "I suggest you speak or I will kick you out."

A very soft answer was replied. "You didn't have to stop touching me. I don't mind."

He didn't really know how to react to that statement. He thought it over. He figured that the reason Harry wanted him to touch him was that this was all he ever got emotionally as being accepted. He remembered on of his particular memories of Harry having sex with his uncle. It was more willing than most rape and if he pleased his uncle, he was good and therefore life was a little less painful for him. He was trying to be good for him. By giving him sex, then he would not be hurt as much. But how to turn him down without reminding him of how ugly he saw himself. Snape snorted. "As appealing as that sounds, you are a student and fourteen years old. Perhaps when your older."

Harry sniffed again and turned towards him. Tears running down his face as he latched on to him, grinding his erection against Snape's thigh. "People think it anyway and I've done it before. I'm very good, please."

Snape kissed his forehead and said. "Hush, I'm here for you, what is wrong?"

"Ron hates me." He whispered.

"Hates you?"

Harry nodded and clutched tighter. Now, Snape knew why he had offered himself tonight. Something had happened between him and Weasley. Harry had few friends and was very protective of them and their friendship. It must be devastating to think you have lost something precious and in Harry's case, one of the few things that kept him going. He was trying to pay Snape for their relationship in hopes that he wouldn't leave him.

He kissed the boys cheeks. "Harry, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now, what happened with Ron Weasley?"

"He's been mad for a while. He thinks your doing stuff to me and I've been brainwashed by you. But now, he's really mad and yelled at me. He thinks I put my name in the cup and I didn't. You believe me, don't you?"

"I don't think you put your name in." Snape stated simply.

Harry sighed and wiped away his tears. "I don't want it be like last time. When the whole school thought I was heir of Slytherin and evil because I could talk to snakes. I can't do that again. I had Ron and Hermione at least then but now I won't have anyone."

He rubbed away a stray tear from his face. "Don't be so mundane, I don't think either one of them is going to abandon you. You don't know if it's going to be like that. Plus, you have me."

The boy smiled.

Snape smiled back and said. "Other than that, how has your week been?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not to good. When I left from here, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. I don't remember talking to them or anything, I was kind of out of it. Then they got Professor McGonagall and she started asking questions. I feel asleep on them. When I woke up, she asked me questions again. About you, about me. I told her during detention, you were making me scrubs cauldrons and she told me that Ron and Hermione had been following me and she knew that wasn't true. She told me that Hermione did a spell to see if I was a virgin and I was scared that you had told them things. I think she saw my fear and she said that I could tell her if you had touched me. I wasn't excepting that and started laughing so hard. I told her I had fell in love this summer and had sex. Told her some torrid romance thing that I heard Aunt Petunia talk about. I don't think she believed me and neither did Ron and Hermione. McGonagall keeps trying to get me to talk to her, it's been very annoying. Ron and Hermione having been doing that to and saying how much you hate me and are trying to hurt me and you don't love me. And now this, this stupid tournament."

Snape was pleased he didn't have to fight tooth and nail to get him to talk to him about this like he did with everything else. He was relieved that Harry still trusted him. He was a bit worried that the only reason that Harry was being so open with him was because he was scared that he didn't have anyone else left

He snorted quietly and told Harry. "Minerva McGonagall is an old cow and I tell her this quit often."

Harry looked shocked. "You don't like her."

"No, I don't. She thinks that the only way is her way. She a know-it-all pain in the ass. She's stubborn. She's biased. She's more terrible things too but I can't think of any more because I'm sleepy."

Harry snuggled closer. "Can I stay?"

"Of course," Snape stretched, "You can if you put your pajamas back on and help me find my night shirt."

They put clothes on and fell back asleep.


	10. Afternoon Tea

Chapter 10: Afternoon Tea

There was knocking on his door. Snape slipped though the arms of Harry Potter and slumped sleepy to the door. The closer he got to the knocking, the more he was waking up. He wondered why he wasn't anger at Harry for being there and hitting on him. Also, he wondered why he hadn't been irritated after the end of the meetings about the four champions. By the time go got to the door, he realized why, the headmaster must have slipped everyone a calming potion in their tea so they would eventually get to bed that night. Snape smirked at the thought, Dumbledore could be so sneaky.

Snape opened the door. There stood Filch and he had an amused look on his face. "Professor, there seems to be a student missing and everyone is in an uproar 'bout it."

He motioned him in. "Really."

"Oh, yes sir." Filch smirked, "Its seems that 'Arry Potter disappeared from Gryffindor Tower. Poor Professor McGonagall is in a frenzy with worry."

"Quit right, the poor dear, indeed." He smiled rather evilly.

"I'll let you know," Filch stated. "That right now, Ms. Norris is pacing right in front of this corridor in hopes that someone would come by."

Snape sneered. "I hope she finds someone."

"Oh, she will. For she and I think that McGonagall will here any moment to tell us he has been found but until then we will have to keep looking. Won't we?"

He frowned. "Of course, we will."

Filch smiled most sinisterly. "Personally, I think he'll been in the make shift bed that I found in an abandon classroom not to far from here."

Snape returned his smile. "I think you may be right."

"I'll check there in five minutes," He nodded. "Hopefully I find him in time before his head of house so I can lecture him. Maybe give him detention myself. Ms. Norris won't let him get out of the corridor unless McGonagall get here first."

He indicated the door. "Very well, keep me informed. I suppose I'll see you later this afternoon."

Filch grinned ear to ear. "Oh, yes sir. I can't wait to tell you what happened with Harry Potter."

Once, he gone Snape turned around and planned on going to his bedroom and waking Harry but Harry was standing in the doorway. Snape snorted. "I suppose you heard everything."

"I did." Harry meekly replied.

Snape nodded. "Then I suggest you get to the end of the hallway where the unused classroom is."

Harry grabbed his invisible cloak and headed towards the door. "Will you get in trouble?"

"No but I will have to deal with a highly amused Filch asking me if I am fucking you." He answered.

The boy snorted. "Just tell him, that you're not fucking me. That I am fucking you."

Snape laughed. "Get going. Don't worry about McGonagall, I'll deal with her. If you need anything, let me know."

Harry grinned and ran out the door.

Snape got dressed very quickly and mentally prepared himself for dealing with his favorite old cow. He didn't have to wait long. The knocking on his door was frantic but definitely feminine. He opened it lazily and sneered. "Are you trying to break down my door?"

Professor McGonagall huffed. "Where is Harry Potter?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and glared at her dangerously. "How should I know."

"Where is Harry Potter?" She repeated.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, feel free to check around then get the hell out of here."

She pushed him out of the way. She searched frantically but didn't find anything. She returned to the sitting room where Snape was lounging comfortably. She opened her mouth to say anything but he cut her off. "Happy, now get out."

She flushed furiously and opened her mouth again but Snape waved his wand, throwing her out the door. He had other things to worry about then Minerva McGonagall

At breakfast, Snape could feel the glares of Professor McGonagall and Hermione Granger. The hatred and loathing radiated off them was so intense that he had to repeatedly shift to feel more comfortable. It really amazed him how similar the two women were. The other professors were chatting to each other about why in the world would Harry Potter sleep in old classroom and why would Ron Weasley be mad at him. Apparently, talk had already started about the missing boy-who-lived. When found in tumble of old blankets asleep, Potter received a detention with Filch for it and lessened the house points for Gryffindor by 30 points.

Ron Weasley came down to breakfast and wolfed down a plate of eggs and sausages. He looked bitter not like his usual friendly mood. He refused to talk to anyone about the Tournament.

When Harry came in the great hall, he seemed reluctant and anxious. He stared around at the other students as they quieted and gawked at him. He slowly walked to the other side of Granger and quietly sat. She murmured something in his ear and he nodded. She seemed pleased and he looked glum. Slowly the students returned to their conversation but much more subdued. It was obvious to Snape that the students were talking about him. His suspicions were confirmed when Draco Malfoy smirked at Harry and the Slytherin table burst out laughing. Harry ate very little and left fairly quickly. Granger hissed something to Weasley and he shrugged. She frowned at him and followed Harry out.

By lunch, Snape was disappointed to find out that Harry's fears that the school would turn on him to be true. The Hufflepuffs were furious in their good mannered way. They refused to look at Harry and were softly murmuring insults about him. Snape could understand their reaction, famous Harry Potter was in direct completion with their house hero, Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuffs didn't get much glory, they hadn't won the house cup in a decade, and this was a chance to prove themselves to the rest of the school. The Slytherins were openly against Harry because he had bested them at quidditch too many times and had robbed them of the house cup a few times with his heroics. The Ravenclaws were siding with the Hufflepuffs because they thought Harry did it on purpose and was after more glory for himself. Snape didn't understand their logic about their decision but he figured they must have debated with each other last night about this. The oddest thing was that the Gryffindors who usually sided with their own house mates had seemed to spilt into two about whether to support Harry or not.

The other teachers told Snape that Harry was subdue during classes. He refused to look anyone in the eye and was paler than usual. According to Hagrid, Harry looked ready to burst into tears when Malfoy began insulating him about the Tournament. Malfoy stated he was, like any good Hogwarts student, would be supporting Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion and he had the buttons to prove it.

Snape secretly mailed a letter to Harry using a house owl. The letter was brisk and to the point that was his style.

Harry,

Don't worry. I'm still here whenever you need me.

S.

Secretly, he wanted to assure him that the school would return to liking him or at least tolerate him but Snape wasn't so sure that they would. Deep down inside, he figured by the first task they would cheer him on but there was some doubt in his heart and he didn't want to give him false hope in case he was wrong.

The afternoon, Snape sought out Argus Filch after giving himself a pep talk. He found the caretaker waiting patiently in his office for him. Filch was reading over the latest Weasley Twin prank in his files and his cat, Ms Norris, appeared to reading over his shoulder. He had teas and cakes waiting for the potion master's appearance.

"Filch." He said.

The old man smiled showing his crooked green teeth and pointed to chair. "Professor Snape."

He frowned and sat waiting of him to speak. Filch looked him over and was clearly amused. He smiled deeper and said. "Why don't you set us up some privacy, sir."

Snape grumbled then waved his wand. Now, they wouldn't have outside ears listening in. Filch poured them both tea and Ms. Norris some cream with a tint of tea in saucer on his desk. She purred at him with look of contentment on her kitty face after a taste.

Filch gulped at his tea and said. "So, are you fucking him?"

He frowned but really wasn't upset by the question. He and Filch had an odd but understandable if not direct relationship. They didn't really judge each other but accepted each other as they were. He didn't care that Filch was a squib bent on punishing the little hellions that continuously destroyed all his hard work. Filch didn't care that he was a darker wizard and a greasy git bent on punishing everyone that annoyed him, mostly Gryffindors. They both hated McGonagall and her better than anyone else attitude. They were both often annoyed with the headmaster because of his jolly if not odd ways. They both hated Peeves. In fact, if either had really thought of it, they were similar.

"No. In fact, he said if you asked to tell you that he was fucking me."

Filch cackled. "I think I'm starting to like that boy."

Snape sipped his tea. "So am I."

He pretended to have a concerned face and said. "Are ya now? Is McGonagall right? She thinks that you're leading him astray."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop it. You and I both know that's not true."

"You know I'm just teasing." He sighed. "I don't think ya do him any harm. I know your trying to help him like you said. It's just odd and everyone is talking about it. You and Potter. Even the headmaster stopped by to ask me if I knew anything. Him, knowing we're friendly and all."

Snape snorted and handed Ms. Norris a cucumber sandwich. She meowed happily and gobbled it up.

Filch moaned. "Don't give her that. It'll upset her delicate system."

"Her, delicate. She could take down any cat in the castle as well as half the first years."

The caretaker smiled and petted her head quit proudly. "I just thought you might like to know that Potter has detention with me on Friday. Thinking about having him clean this office."

Snape smiled. He knew what Filch was offering, a chance for him and Harry to be alone. He knew that he didn't think that he was hurting at all but helping as he had been saying for weeks. Snape wondered where he heard about this but then remembered that the old caretaker knew more or less about everything that happened in the castle. "I think you should. Though I might stop by, I have made you cleaning solution."

Filch smiled and nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about if they ever go their hands on either Peeves or the Weasley Twins as they did often. Each trying to out due each other's punishment. They talked about the Tournament and the rumors of the possible release of Gilderoy Lockheart, much to their horror. They even played a few hands of exploding snap. In the end, it was a rather enjoyable afternoon.

Snape observed Harry for the rest of the week. He was sure he received his note because Harry flashed him a relieved grin during breakfast the day after he sent the note. Other then that moment the boy was quiet and depressed. For the most part he refused to talk to anyone except Granger and their conversations seemed forced. Often he sat staring at nothing and in deep thought. The school continued to be angry at him for being the fourth champion and Weasley went as far as to say that Harry wanted the attention that being in the Tournament would bring.

Malfoy and his friends started a conversation that ended with two students being sent to the infirmary. One, to Snape's satisfaction, was Hermione Granger and her teeth were growing at an alarming rate. She looked like a saber toothed beaver. When Weasley and Potter complained on her behalf about the Slytherins, he calmly told them he saw no difference with her appearance causing Granger to burst into tears and run off. He was very satisfied indeed with this. Harry seemed very angry at his behavior but personally he didn't care. Granger got on his nerves and she need to put in her place.

He did make the potion he told Filch that he would make for him. He asked him when would be a good time to drop it off. Filch looked amused and said around 7 o'clock. He nodded. Thursday night, he mentally prepared himself for a talk with Harry Potter. He decided not to force anything but let him talk about what ever he wanted. He was sure though he would want to talk about Weasley and how the school was treating him.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the harsh laugh of the caretaker and sweet giggle of Harry. Snape put on his best glare and entered the room. "Filch, I have your potion. Hmm, what is so funny, pray tell?"

Harry smiled at him. "Mr. Filch was telling me about the time you and Hagrid decided to serenade Professor McGonagall."

Snape huffed at Filch, who grinned wider. "We were not serenading her, per say"

Filch cackled. "What would you call it then?"

"One too many pints." He sulked.

They both laughed.

"Look, she was complaining for weeks about Valentine's Day, saying students should concentrate on their work, and Hagrid thought it was because she never enjoyed it. Frankly, I didn't care. He thought we would loosen her up a bit. I thought it was just annoy her and it did work. She wouldn't talk to me for a month and I was pleased about that. Hagrid on the other hand was somewhat disappointed; he's rather fond of her."

Again, they both laughed and he glared at them.

Filch smiled and said. "Now, that's why you shouldn't get Professor Snape drunk."

Snape smirked. "Really, maybe you should tell him about the time you thought Ms. Norris was pregnant and you-"

Filch cut him. "Now, now, Professor, none of that. You'll scar him."

He smirked and turned to Harry. "How has your week been?"

"It's been like I thought it would be." He sighed. "The school hates me, Ron hates me, and I going to be killed."

Filch frowned. "Nah, you won't be killed, maimed maybe but not killed."

"You've always been the beacon of hope around here." Snape snorted.

He huffed. "I'm just sayin' that the headmaster wouldn't let you get killed. I think this whole thing is stupid, just more students dirtying my castle."

Harry smiled shyly and the potion master rolled his eyes. Filch grumbled. "Must be going, got a castle to repair."

After he left, Harry said. "What did he do when he thought Ms. Norris was pregnant?"

"That's a story for another time." He laughed. "If you're good, maybe I'll tell you."

The boy frowned.

"How's McGonagall treating you?"

He sighed. "She thinks I was with you the other night and Filch is covering for you. She's been trying to get me to talk about you again. Gave me a damn good lecture about reasonability after she found me with Filch. She's says my behavior is unbecoming for a Gryffindor and a school champion. She says the whole school was in frenzy about my not being in my dorms."

Snape smirked. "I wouldn't worry. Students have been sneaking out for years and I think she gives them the same lecture every time. Why is Ron Weasley mad at you?"

"He's jealous. That's according to Hermione. She says it's hard being my best friend with all the attention I get and he also has all these brothers to compete with."

"She's being very insightful," He said. "He probably is jealous. He'll get over it."

Harry snorted. "Like I don't have enough problems without him being a prat."

"And Granger?"

Harry groaned. "She's mother henning me. She thinks that I'm depressed and your playing with my mind and she has to protect me all by herself because Ron is being a prat."

"Weasley is a prat." Snape smirked.

He moaned lightly. "But he's my prat. He was my very first friend."

"Don't be so mundane, you and he are just having a fight. He'll be back to annoying you in no time."

Harry looked dejected and a little thoughtful. Snape didn't like that look on his face. "Maybe."

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?" Snape exhaled noisily.

Harry thought this over. "No."

"Harry?"

He turned away. "I'm okay. I'm just tried of this crap, you know."

"I understand," Snape nodded. "I'm not going to push you. I 'm here if you need me and you know you can come to me anytime. Don't worry so much."

He nodded back at him but Snape noticed he wasn't looking at him. He realized Harry was trying to be brave and he knew he couldn't get him to open up just now. He had to wait. He reflect on this terms events and was even more thoroughly pissed at McGonagall, if she hadn't interfered Harry would be more on the road to recovery if one can recover from so much. He had to get more one on one time with him but how?

He dismissed him from his detention and went to think things over a scotch.


	11. The First Task

Chapter 11: The First Task

Rita Skeeter had demanded, both slyly and politely, an interview with most of the teachers and Snape, of course, refused. He had meet her years before and remembered she was sneaky pain that only wanted to bring pain to others and glory to herself.

The same day she arrived so did Mr. Olivander, an expert on wands and a friend of Dumbledore. He was to inspect each of the champion's wands to insure they were in good working order. He sat down next to Snape during lunch and chatted happily with everyone. After to lunch, he asked to see Snape's wand and he handed it to him. Snape was very fond of his wand. He had bought after he had graduated from Hogwarts; during school, he couldn't afford a new one and used his mother's old one. His new one was varnished so heavily it looked black and was made of holly and dragon heartstring. Olivander had told him that the dragon he had received the heartstring was very old, wise, and strong as well as a favorite of both the dragons and humans that knew it. He told him that the dragon was something of hero but never did further any information other than that. After the little looking and a quick spell, Olivander handed back his wand and with a knowing smile told him it was in perfect working order and one of the finest he had ever made. Then he quickly left before Snape could think of any questions to ask him.

Days later, Skeeter's story was published, embarrassing Harry and further isolating him from the school. Harry didn't try to talk to him but flashed him a smile as if to reassure him that he was fine. Snape didn't think he was fine at all. He heard the other student tease him yet Harry never came to see him. Snape continued watching him, waiting for something to happen and Harry to lose control but he never did. He wanted to talk to him, to comfort him but decide against it. He needed Harry to come to him. He knew he had Harry's trust but he needed Harry to understand that he could come to him just to talk, nothing he had to be forced out of him. He wanted him to comprehend that he was there for him no matter what.

On the day of the first task, he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that he was scared because he was pale and shaky. He didn't seem to here what anyone was telling him and his eyes had a shininess that Snape wasn't sure what meant.

Standing to the side of the stands, Snape watched Ludo Bagman usher the champions into a tent. He watched Harry lazily and was impressed by the way he walked. He looked strong and brave like a hero. Snape smiled sorrowfully to himself. He was so handsome, his little celebrity.

"How do you think he'll do?" A scratchy voice muttered to him.

He turned to Filch. "I'm not sure."

The caretaker watched him curiously. "Didn't you help him?"

"I was going to but decided against it."

"Why not?" He asked.

Snape sighed. "Because he didn't ask."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Harry didn't ask, if he did I would have helped him. He needs to understand I will help him, all he has to do is ask."

Filch snorted. "A fucked up lesson."

"Still, it's something he needs to learn." He frowned.

They heard Bagman announce the First Task and they watched Victor Krum blind the dragon and take the egg.

Afterwards Filch asked. "Why aren't you in the stands?"

"The headmaster asked me to watch and make sure none of the champions were too terribly injured. Besides, if I did I would have to sit next the other teachers and hear Hagrid moan the entire time about how much he wants a dragon. Why aren't you?"

The caretaker laughed. "And listened to Hagrid."

Snape smiled. "I'm glad you thought this through."

"Naw, I didn't. Ms. Norris is scared of heights."

They heard Ludo Bagman announce the Beaubaxton champion and the little veela girl marched to the field. They watched her try to charm her dragon to sleep. The dragon snorted and her robes caught on fire. She quietly put out the flames with some water conjured from her wand. Eventually, she got her egg.

Filch muttered. "I thought you were supposed to protect the champions from injury."

"I am." Snape smirked very nastily.

When Cedric Diggory came out, he seemed both nervous and nauseous. He walked meekly towards his dragon and looked up at it, wide eyed. Yet, when it his turn to take his egg, the nervousness was gone. He masterfully turned a large rock into a dog and used the dog to divert the dragon's attention from himself. It didn't work as well as he hoped but in the end, he got his golden egg.

Filch and Snape were both silent while they waited for Harry Potter's turn.

The boy walked out of the tent with a thoughtful face. He watched the crowds with surprised expression then turned to stare down his dragon. Snape frowned; out of all the champions, of course, Harry Potter would get the largest, most dangerous dragon. He wanted to wring someone's neck but he didn't know whom. Dumbledore, for starting the Tournament after all these years, McGonagall, for getting in his way, Bagman, for getting on his nerves with his announcing, even himself, for not helping Harry with his little dragon problem. The list seemed to go on and on.

Snape watched, amazed, as Harry used a summoning charm to call his broom. He watched Harry do some expert flying swishing about the dragon, getting her to move further and further away from her nest. Then all of the sudden, he swooped down and grabbed his egg. He dismounted the broom and stood stunned by all the cheers. He had to be dragged, for it seemed his legs had stopped working, to Madame Pomfrey's tent.

"Damn, it doesn't look like he needed your help after all." Filch said.

"Indeed." Snape muttered. The flying was impressive as well as he summoning from so far away. It was also a very clever answer to getting an egg from a dragon. He was sure that Krum knew about the dragon from the smug look on his face during his turn. Had Harry? He wondered who had told Krum, this was something he needed to know. He had to protect the school and any leak of information could in the end lead to the harm of Hogwarts.

"Flickwick must have taught summoning charms to the fourth years." Filch mused.

He asked. "How do you know what this?"

The caretaker smirked. "Flickwick or the summoning charm? He uses the same syllabus every year. I've been trying to learn to do that charm for years."

Snape inquired. "Why would you do that? You are a squib, you don't have any magic."

"Don't be daft, I know I'm a squib." Filch told him. "Don't stop me from trying though."

He said. "Then why bother."

"After I didn't get my Hogwarts letter, I stopped trying to do magic I was so angry. Even angrier than my Pa. I didn't try again until I came here and started working. Came across Flickwick studying charms in the staff lounge. I ask him why was he bother reading about charms, he must know about everything being a charms master and he tells me that one can't learn enough about anything. He says sometimes he finds something he can't do and after years of trying he can. He tells me he rereads everything he has on charms to keep 'em fresh in his mind so he can teach 'em better. I thought about it and decided to try to do magic again, who knows maybe I'll learn to do it."

Snape blinked; he couldn't think of what to say to that. Who knew Flickwick could be inspirational? Who know Filch could be so insightful? Snape decided he had underestimated them both and would seek them out if he every needed some advice. Yet, deep down inside, he knew he would never talk to Flickwick but he knew he could with Filch.

Filch snickered at his astonished expression. "Do you think he'll score high?"

"Of course, he's Harry Potter. Plus, it was brilliant. The only one who could score him low will be Karkaroff because he wants his school to win and he has no problems with cheating."

He asked. "Do you think he's hurt bad?"

"No, he'll be fine. Poppy will fix him in a jiffy." Snape concurred.

"Good." Filch smiled. "He's a nice boy. I have to clean up this mess. Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Filch." Snape watched him walk away then when he was in the distance he turned and started walking himself. He wanted to make sure Harry was okay and headed towards the medical tent. Then when he was about to enter, something knocked him to the ground. He frowned and got up. Then to his surprise, he saw Harry running towards the castle, crying and mumbling.

Snape dashed into the tent and there stood a mystified Weasley and Granger. He snarled. "Why did Harry Potter run out of here?"

"I have no idea." Granger said bewildered then appeared to have realized who she was talking to and frowned, angry at revealing anything to the potion master about Harry.

He grumbled. "Why was he crying?"

They exchanged looks and turned back to him, glowering.

"I don't have time for this shit. Tell me or I'll make you wish you were never born." He pulled out his wand.

Weasley stepped forward, prepared to block Granger any hex that Snape wished to produce. "We won't tell you anything. We won't let you hurt Harry."

"Idiots." He rolled his eyes. "100 points from Gryffindor. I'm not trying to hurt him. He is hysterical and I need to know what you silly children did."

Granger looked hard but thoughtful but Weasley was still enraged. "Stay away from him."

Snape narrowed his eyes. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with them but he knew he needed to now what had happened before he found Harry. "Of all the. Fine. _Legilimens_!"

He knew he didn't have much time to go through Weasley's memories before Granger disarmed him. He just needed the impression so he could figure out the current events. It would be easy because the boy was so furious, so fuming and any good master of Occlumency knew the more emotional, the easier to read. He felt his guilt, his worry. He pushed in further, harder. There was jealousy of Harry, his fame and his family fortune, and his brothers, so much better than him, head boys and quidditch captain. Always in the shadows, sidekick. Yet, the most was worry that he wouldn't be forgiven for being mad and jealous. He had to apologize, no he needed to apologize. Maybe Harry would forgive him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Granger shouted and Snape's wand went flying across the tent but he didn't care for he knew what he needed to know.

Snape rubbed his wrist lazily watching as Granger, eyes and wand still on him, helped Weasley up. He snapped at them. "So you came here to apologize and it didn't go well."

"Yeah, he's upset. Mumbled something." He answered in a daze but was quieted when Granger shook him a bit. Her eyes narrowing on the potion master.

Snape had a feeling he knew what Harry had mumbled. Something very similar to that he mumbled to him in the dark of his bedroom. He thought quickly about this and came with the only reason he could think that could cause such a reaction from him. He thought he was a freak, in fact a dirty freak, and that he didn't think he deserved friendship much less Ron's friendship. Ron had pushed him aside in a time when he needed him, when he was weak from their talks as well as when the school had abandoned him, and Snape gathered from Harry's perceptive that he had feared that he had noticed the real Harry, the dirty freak. Yet, he had apologized, throwing Harry off. For why would such a wonderful person want to be his friend? So Harry went off, trying to get Weasley away from him. He didn't want to hurt him, dirty him, for being friends with a dirty freak.

Yet, it was a two-sided coin. Harry knew he needed companionship. Needed friends. He knew he needed help. That is why he let himself be bullied into revealing his secrets by the potion master. That's why he pretended to be a golden boy and everyone's brave little hero. He had emotions, he loved his friends. That was why when he was trying to push them away, he broke down.

The worst thing was, Snape knew, that was not like before when he could be held and comforted. This time was destructive, insane and he would do something...harsh. Snape had felt this coming and still hoped that he was wrong.

"Fuck." Snape snarled. "Weasley get the headmaster. Granger get McGonagall. Tell them we need to find Harry immediately."

"Professor." Granger said quietly.

He stalked towards the exit and got his wand. "We don't have time for your inane questions, Granger. Do what I said."

After he left the tent, he could feel their eyes on him, still confused on what was going on. Snape didn't care and ran as fast as he could to the castle. He burst open the front doors and scared silly a few third years. He sprinted down the stairs and into the dungeons. He scurried to his own rooms, hoping this is where Harry would end up. He ripped open the door and into the sitting room. He frantically went from room to room, search high and low for him. He checked closets and under furniture in case he was hiding. He wasn't there.

He ran to his office and when he opened the door, he saw a pool of blood. Steam was rising of the red puddle because of the cold of the dungeons. Snape braced himself and scurried in. He ripped at his robes and tore off chunks. He touched Harry and felt a pulse. He sighed, at least he was alive. He slowly wrapped the homemade bandages around his wrists that Harry had slice deeply from elbow to hand. He lifted him slowly.

Snape carried him and made his way to the infirmary. He heard gasps from people as he passed. He thought to himself that he should have cast an invisibility charm. He saw Fawkes appear and fly around his head then disappear again.

"Severus." He heard a voice call.

He didn't stop to answer. He just shouted behind him. "Follow me, Minerva."

When they arrived in the hospital wing, he gently placed Harry on a bed. He heard almost distantly Professor McGonagall call Madame Pomfrey. He caressed Harry's check and sat on the bed nest to him. Cursing himself, for not following Harry when he left the tent. A few minutes later, Harry was fixed and deep wounds were gone with a flick of the wrist. He had been given a blood-restoring potion and would be good as new in few hours.

Snape waited patiently for the headmaster to show up. He knew he going to, after all, this was a life and death situation. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were waiting too. When ever they asked what had happened he shushed them and said wait for Dumbledore. He didn't feel like explaining several times. He thought they would argue but were strangely subdue.

All he could do was stare at Harry and hope he could get better. He hoped he could fix him.

The headmaster walked in to the hospital wing with sad, sickly look on his face. He looked about 140 years old, which was more his age, and the twinkle was missing in his eyes. He scanned the room and then quietly walked to Harry's bed. Looking very sad indeed, he gently held his hand. He said, mournfully. "Severus, what has happened?"

Snape feeling the same way, opened his mouth to speak but then he noticed something. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had followed him in and was eyeing him quite darkly. His fingers were twitchy as if aching to grab his wand and show Snape a thing or two about hexes. He returned the glare and then looked at the headmaster. "Albus, I will tell you everything. All of it but not with him in the room."

"What!" Moody snarled.

He smirked at him. The fear that had lasted him almost thirteen years had faded in a breathe. He knew right then and there he would never be scared of the old auror ever again. He decided it wasn't time to have a little fun with him but he still needed to put in his place. And his place was not here right now. Harry had enough people to gawk at him. He told him. "You are not his head of house. Nor his healer. Nor the headmaster. You have no reason to be in this room right now."

Moody frowned. "And your reason for being here?"

Snape said silkily. "I'm the one with the answers."

He whipped out his wand but before he could do anything, Dumbledore stood between them. "Both of you calm down. Now, is not the time for this. Severus, he is only here to help."

"He isn't involved with this." He sneered. "He is merely the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and this doesn't involve the dark arts. He is not a head of house, healer, headmaster, or even deputy headmaster. According to the rules of this school, he should not be here in this room right now."

The headmaster looked him over, thoughtfully. "These are the rules of this school involving a personal matter of a student. Are these personal matters?"

He said very softly. "This has nothing to do with the dark lord. This isn't about him, it is about Harry."

Dumbledore once again looked thoughtful. Both Moody and McGonagall both opened their mouths to say something but Dumbledore shushed them. He nodded. "Very well, Alastor will you please leave?"

"Dumbledore!" Moody roared.

"No, these are the school rules and I sure Severus has a good reason to be so strict at this time." He said sadly.

Moody looked around the room one last time and left in hurry, completely furious. Snape decided it wasn't the best time to smirk but saved it away in memory as a triumph. He was about to speak when the doors opened again and Granger and Weasley burst in, both out of breathe. They were holding a very old piece of paper.

Dumbledore told them. "Harry has been found and he will be alright. Go back to common room. Professor McGonagall will come by later to talk to you."

They protested but eventually were talked into leaving. Snape couldn't hold back the smirk as they were marched out, staring daggers at him.

The headmaster sighed. "They are gone. Severus, please tell us what has happened?"

Snape nodded and slowly sat down next to Harry. He gently caressed his face and looked back at his audience. Madame Pomfrey seemed to sniffing, which struck him as odd for she had dealt with more dangerous and bloodier things. Maybe this was because she was never around an attempted suicide. Professor McGonagall was pale as she perched on chair nearby. Dumbledore was sitting on the bed next to him, frowning.

Snape wasn't sure where to start. Harry's past or when he found him in the bathroom. Should he even say everything? He had promised Harry not to tell unless he was in danger and he was currently in danger from himself. He took some calming breaths and stood up quickly, pointing his wand at the boy, feeling everyone around him flinch. "_Finite incatatum galmoura_."

Harry's beautiful glamours, the carbon copies of James Potter, were gone and replaced by the ugly child that he really was. He heard the gasps around him. He frowned looking at him, he was very thin still. He hadn't been eating proper again, must have been nerves from the Tournament and Ron Weasley.

"Who is that?" McGonagall blanched.

He sighed. "That is Harry Potter. The real Harry Potter."

Poppy gasped again. "It can't be."

"I don't understand." Professor McGonagall moaned.

Dumbledore frowned heavily. "Severus, explain."

"This is Harry Potter. He wears glamours to hide his true appearance. About a month into term, I trick him and removed them. He is underweight, too small for his age, and at one time completely covered in scars."

"I don't see any scars." Poppy mumbled.

"I removed them using a scar soaking potion, took about a week and half to remove them all. As you can tell from the bald patches on his head, the scaring was very severe."

Snape sighed looking at him then ruffled his hair, it was much healthier than before. He pulled back the blankets and started removing the pajamas on the boy.

McGonagall stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you still think I'm leading your boy wonder astray?" He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm removing his clothes to show you something."

Once the top was off, he heard Dumbledore breathing heavily and Poppy was fussing. His chest was still the same, just as thin and still missing the left nipple and it was obvious in this light that his arms were twisting by the healed broken arms. Poppy shoved him out of the way and began doing tests on him.

While she worked, he said. "Both of his arms need to be rebroke and healed I think as well as his hands and jaw. I think he has muscle damage in his right eye. His teeth are broken, missing, and in terrible shape. There is more but you get the drift."

Dumbledore spoke low. "What happened to him?"

Snape looked at him and said. "His family hates him."


	12. Severus's Story

Chapter 12: Severus's Story

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall moaned lowly.

Snape sighed. "What I mean is his family did this to him."

"I still don't understand, why would they do this to him?" She murmured.

Snape looked at her and noticed that her eyes seemed misty as if she was keeping herself from crying. He looked over towards Dumbledore and saw a grave expression on his face.

"Remember Margot Twinge." Snape said slowly, reminding her of the one case of abuse they both had ever seen in a student of Hogwarts.

"Oh, dear." She looked wide-eyed and looked at the boy with pity.

"He doesn't want your pity." He told her coldly.

"Severus, please tell us everything." Dumbledore said solemnly.

He nodded. "During the first night of term, I found Harry brewing two healing potions, Alleviation Ale and Regina's Solution, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was in a bad mood so I decided to bait him, get him angry so he'll be in more trouble but nothing I said upset him. He was acting odd, passive, not like himself. I told him I would take him to the headmaster and he would be expelled. He started pleading and begging me not to tell. He didn't care about losing points, detention, or being expelled. He just didn't want to see you, headmaster. He even tried to bribe me.

"I was worried, he wasn't acting like himself. In fact, I thought he was an imposter. I gave him detention and told him that he would tell what was going on. I watched him, followed him and realized he was an excellent actor. He could lie straight to your face and not blink an eye. He tried to lie to me again.

"I spoke with several people about him and found out that Lupin said he smelled like blood for over a month and that he didn't have the ideal family life. Also, some dealings with the Weasley family, how they had rescued him from a locked and barred bedroom.

"After he lied to me for the third time, I waited for over an hour to make sure he wasn't using Polyjuice Potion. Then I removed his glamours. Then he lied to me again; said he had been in a car wreck and that had caused the scars. He even tried to oblivate me. I didn't believe him and used the Legilimens charm. It was...disturbing."

"What were his memories?" Minerva interrupted.

"As you know, that charm isn't one hundred percent. It shows memories, dreams, and thoughts but it did give me a rough idea. I threatened him again and this time he conceded. We agreed to a deal. Every week, during his detention with me, we would talk about one of the things I saw in his mind. I would help him with medicals problems. I would advise him and keep his secrets.

"His family has always starved him. They would lock him in his room or cupboard for days on end. When he started grade school, they stopped feeding him unless it was school holidays. During his second year of Hogwarts, they stopped feeding him at all. His aunt makes him cleaning. For example, he had to clean the kitchen for hours on end. He cousin likes to beat and cut him. His body was covered with cut scars. He had the word "freak" carved into his chest. When he is bad, his uncle beats him; his back was nothing but belt and maybe whip marks. There is more I believe but I wanted to wait till we had talked them over."

Snape stopped and walked over to Harry. He smiled at him; watching deep breathes wheezing in and out of him.

Dumbledore said softly. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't he?"

"Oh, there are lots of reasons. He doesn't trust you. He knows his role in life; he's everyone's little hero. He knows it would be front-page news. He doesn't want to be pitied. He's disgusted by it and thinks people will be disgusted of him. Besides, he has other things to worry about like when the dark lord will strike or who is trying to kill him now. He thinks you know; after all, his letter was addressed to his cupboard. He thinks he deserves it. He thinks he is a little dirty freak. There is more but I can't think of it."

"Oh, my." Professor McGonagall gulped and sat down, white faced.

Dumbledore reached out to her and held her hand. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Hmm, I suppose because he fought me so hard. He had kept lying to me over and over again. He tried to bribe me repeatedly. I knew he needed help but I didn't think you knew how to give it to him and I think I did and still do. He was so alone and had no one. No one to care for him and no one to trust. He finally learned he could trust me and you pulled him away because you don't trust me." Snape sneered softly at them.

Professor McGonagall hardened her eyes at him but then looked away, ashamed. Dumbledore just looked sad. Poppy looked up at him and sighed sadly then went back to Harry, continuing her tests.

The headmaster sighed. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"About Harry suffering from child abuse, that's what the muggles call it. I have added several books to my collection on it. Yes and no, I told Harry I would tell if he was in immediate danger I would tell you and he would have to tell you before the end of term. He is not going back there." Snape stated as if bored.

"Was he with you that night he was missing?" Professor McGonagall asked firmly.

"Of course," He said scornfully, "He has free access to my rooms. In fact, he slept in my bed right next to me."

She blinked furiously and opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Still think I'm leading him astray. Still think I'm having sex with him."

"Then why isn't he a virgin?" She snarled.

He frowned. "That isn't your business or Granger's to even check. That is a question for him and I don't think he'll tell you."

Dumbledore gulped. "No."

"I think so." Snape said quietly.

"What?" She asked unsure.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said slowly. "There is evidence of rape."

"I have failed him." The headmaster said quietly with tears falling down his face.

Professor McGonagall blanched. "Oh, no. We would have helped. We would have. Why did he do this?"

He scoffed at her. "It was because of you, Weasley, and Granger. You pushed him when he wasn't ready. You took him away from me because of your stupidity; I may not be a good person but I am not a monster. It was because of the Tournament. It was because Ron Weasley, his first friend, is jealous of him. It happened because he doesn't think he is good enough to even be his friend. It was because I made him relive painful moments to help him. It is because he can go on for so long before even he has to give up. It was because for a lot of reasons. I saw it coming and did everything in my power to stop it."

"I'm done with the tests." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What is your prognosis?" Dumbledore asked wiping the tears from his face.

She sighed. "Several bones need to be rebroken and healed properly. Right forearm and two places on the left arm. Most of his fingers and toes have been broken repeatedly and a few shattered. He has fractures in his right ankle and knee. His jaw on the right side and his left collarbone too. Three ribs are at odd angles and are close to puncturing his lungs. I am going to remove several bones and regrow new ones. I cannot regrow his nipple so he'll have live with nothing there. The cartilage in his nose is too thick and will cause him nasal and sinus damage in the long run, I'll have to scrap the scar tissue there. He has very old muscle damage behind his right eye but it can be fixed. He has thick scar tissue in his anus and will someday cause tearing, I'll have to remove it all and place new skin and muscle there. His stomach and kidneys are weak but can be helped with potions. His liver is a bit large but not a problem. He is suffering from starvation and is too small for his age. I'm not sure what to do for that but I'll talk to some friends from Saint Mungo's. His teeth are too damage. Most of them are cracked or broken, they should be removed and I have something that will grow new teeth. I have something for the bald patches of hair as well. I have already replaced his missing blood and fixed his wrist wounds. Everything else is fine."

Professor McGonagall started crying and the headmaster held her. Snape sneered at them. "When can you start?"

She nodded with her own tears flowing down her face. "I already have. When his blood count is normal, I plan on starting with the bones and Skelo-Grow. It will be very painful but he'll be okay. I plan on starting tonight."

"He doesn't want to be pitied." Snape told her.

She nodded "I won't."

"He doesn't want to be gawked at."

"I don't have a private room." She said after a moment.

"Let's take him to my rooms; there is privacy there." He said.

She looked at the headmaster as if asking permission and he nodded. Snape scooped him up in his arms and followed Poppy out the door. She made sure that no one was in the halls before they entered them. Slowly they made their way through the school and into the dungeons eventually they made their way into his rooms, where she started giggling at his password. He laid Harry gently on the bed.

Poppy smiled at him and held Harry's hand. "He won't wake up for hours. He almost died today."

He frowned but said nothing.

"I was so scared, he was so close but he'll be okay." She said.

He sniffed. "I doubt that after all he's been though."

"No, he'll be okay." Poppy beamed at him. "I think you'll be able to help him."

"Really." Snape sneered.

"You're the only student other beside him that has been in my infirmary more times than I can tally up, if you don't count Remus Lupin." She said.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, I know you. I've watched you grow up. You were bullied more than any student I have seen and you never complained just took it in. You didn't know how to act around people. I think that's similar to him. You turned out good, so I'm not worried. I know you can help him."

Snape blinked several times. He wasn't sure what to say but just opened his mouth and words he wasn't thinking came out. "I never meet people when I was little. It was just my mother, father, and me. I didn't know how to act and I was scared and I am ugly, a perfect target for bullies. My life is nowhere near the horrors of his own. I didn't not turn out 'good.'"

"I'll be back later." She nodded but he was sure she had only listened to the part she wanted to hear. "Right now, I am going to calm down Minerva and Albus. They both left him there you know."

He narrowed his eyes. He knew that Dumbledore was there that night but he hadn't known about McGonagall. "Make sure they don't tell anyone. Harry won't want this leaking out. If they tell the Ministry, then everyone will know and nothing we can do will stop him from ending his life."

"I understand." She said thoughtfully and left.

Snape absentmindedly stroked Harry's hair while he thought. He wondered what he should do now and if he could even help him. All of the sudden it felt so big and felt he couldn't do it. He wondered when people started caring for him. Both Poppy Pomfrey and Mr. Filch had surprised him today and he wondered if he under estimated all the people around him. Then he wondered if he had just underestimated himself.

When Madame Pomfrey returned Harry was still asleep so they waited. Neither said anything. Four hours later, he woke up. He looked at them in disbelief then turned away from them, refusing to look at them or talk. Madame Pomfrey told Harry about his injuries and what she planned to do to heal him. Snape was proud of her; there was no pity just a matter of fact response. Harry, on the other hand, just pulled the pillow over his head when she mentioned his anal damage.

"Harry, I need you to sit up so I can remove your bones. It'll be just like old times." She said but he just curled more into a fetal position. She finally had enough and had Snape pull him up right.

She told him sternly. "Sit up and let me help you or I will stun you and do it any way."

Harry nodded and had a glazed over look in his eyes. Snape knew that look would be there for some time. He was trying to be brave for him but ended up stiffening at her sternness and the memories of his own childhood with the school nurse.

He didn't move or even blink during the entire time that she carefully removed his bones. Nor did he grimace at the horrible taste of Skelo-Grow.

They both watched him carefully but he just curled up again and pretended to fall back asleep with his empty fleshy arms and legs.

"What did the headmaster and his head of house say?" He asked her and almost smiled at the sight of Harry's head rising a bit to hear better.

SHe looked confused but then noticed where Snape was looking. She said with a small smile of her own. "After I calmed them down, I had to talk them out of contacting the Ministry but that was mostly Minerva. I made them promise not to tell anyone and I don't think they will."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

She smiled. "That they won't tell anyone?"

"No," He barked. "Why Minerva McGonagall is attracted to plaid."

"I've always wondered about that myself." She said absentmindly.

"Poppy!" He snarled so he wouldn't laugh. He wondered if she was taking lessons from Dumbledore.

She giggled. "Blackmail, plain and simple."

"Really. What did you blackmail them with?" He wondered. Personally, he didn't think she was blackmailing them; she didn't have it in her. They had probably just talked about it over and they were shown Harry's point of view, whether Minerva liked it or not.

"Fine. There was no blackmail but I just explained his best interest and they both care more about Harry then following the Ministry." She said.

They both watched Harry closely but he didn't move a muscle even after their hard work on getting him to laugh or just react.

She sighed and conjured up a chair for herself. "I'll be staying here the next few days maybe the week so I can heal Harry. I have friend coming from Saint Mungo's to watch over the rest of the school. If anyone asks I'm on a leave for personal reasons."

He nodded. "What will the school be told about Harry's disappearance."

"It will be announced tomorrow during breakfast that he had to return to his aunt's house due to a family illness. Personally, I don't think it should be announced at all but it will be because he is a school champion and we have Rita Sketter parked out on our stoop. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been sworn to secrecy about Harry being brought in the infirmary."

He looked at her very seriously. "What does the headmaster have planned for Harry?"

"That he wants to talk to you about. He had tea waiting for you and I think I should warn you Minerva is there. I don't see why you can't get along with each other." She sighed.

"Because she's an old cow." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "She says it's because you're a greasy git."

He frowned. "Very funny, like I haven't heard that since I've been eleven."

She smiled. "I wonder if she's been saying that since you were eleven."

"Well, I have been saying the old cow part for that long." He smirked. He had never really talked to Poppy Pomfrey for this long and he found himself enjoying it. He wondered if that was going to keep him up at night.

She asked him. "What are your plans for Harry?"

"How do you know I have a plan?" He said.

"You always plan." She grinned cheekily.

"Well," He stretched, "I do but I wanted to talk it over with Harry but since he's being unresponsive, I'll just have assume he's best interest."

"Are you going to do... no, I don't want to know. In fact, I don't even want to think about it. It's going to be sneaky and scary and crawl right up everyone's nose." She moaned with amusement.

"Of course. I'll return later. Have a good evening." He nodded at her and touched Harry's hand but he flinched and curled away.

As he walked to the headmaster's office, he thought about the conversation he just had with Madame Pomfrey, most of it had been for Harry's reassurance but he wasn't sure they had got inside the boy's mind. He wondered if he lost the trust that he had in him because he did do what the unthinkable. He had told. He hoped he could repair any damage to their relationship and then scoffed at his fear that he couldn't help and that Harry would hate him. He wasn't that emotional.


	13. Dumbledore and McGonagall

Chapter 13: Dumbledore and McGonagall (or couldn't think of a better chapter name)

Snape did not knock nor did he quietly walk into the headmaster's office. He wrenched open the door, banging it against the wall and stalked in. An indignant and furious look etched across his face. Though he wasn't really that mad, he wanted to insure that Dumbledore and McGonagall thought he was. From the looks of surprise, he was quite sure he achieved his goal.

Before they could even open their mouths, he told them all what Madame Pomfrey had said and Harry's reaction. Then he said. "Now what are you planning to do?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "We are going to help him."

"Good." He snarled.

Professor McGonagall nodded sadly. "But what are we going to do to help?"

The headmaster said. "That is what we need to discuss."

"The Dursleys needed to be prosecuted. How could they do such a thing to a child?" McGonagall stated.

"No." Snape sneered. "If you have the ministry investigate the muggles there will be a press leak."

"But they need to be punished." She moaned.

"Oh, they will be. I plan on doing it myself and it will be very painful." Snape said with a satisfied and evil smile. He looked away towards the window but an eerie, dreamy look that showed he was thinking about all the delightful, painful ways he intended to show the Dursleys about how not to treat a wizard.

"Severus, I can not let you do that but I agree with the notation. And you are right, the Ministry can not be informed for Harry's situation will be revealed and he's recovery would be jeopardized." Dumbledore said.

"How would his recovery be jeopardized?" She frowned. "Those muggles needed to be punished for the fullest extent of the law. He would feel better, knowing that they were punished."

Snape rolled his eyes. "How would you feel if your life and everything in it was placed on the front page of the Daily Prophet? How would you feel if you knew that everyone knew all of your pain and suffering? He is ashamed and blames himself for what has happened to him. He thinks he deserves it."

"He thinks he deserves it? I have never a more ludicrous thing in my life." Professor McGonagall roared.

"Then plainly," He snarled, "You are an idiot. He was raised in house where everything that went bad was blamed on him. He was told that he was freak so much that he believes it. He was told he deserved everything that happened to him. Why do you think he fought so hard to hide it from us?"

"Enough of this," Dumbledore hushed them. "We will not press charges if Harry doesn't wish it. I believe we should discuss what we need to do to help Harry."

Snape nodded. "He needs time to heal. He needs time away from classes."

"Yes." McGonagall agreed.

"Yes, you're right." The headmaster said.

"Poppy said about two weeks. That should be plenty of time." She mused.

For some reason, this statement started a laughing fit that no one had ever seen from the potion master. His deep voice lightened as he chuckled then turned almost girlish as he began to giggle. When he stopped he looked at the concern face of the headmaster and the annoyed one of Minerva McGonagall, then he started again.

"What is so funny?" She frowned.

"Two weeks." He laughed but felt cold in his gut. The matter wasn't funny but he couldn't help but be amused at the ranges of her stupidity but then again the wizarding world didn't have child abuse and certainly didn't know how to react to it.

She sniffed. "Yes, two weeks. He should be physically fit then and his friends should be able to help him emotionally. It should work out fine."

All of the amusement of this situation disappeared in a moment and he stood up and snarled. "That's it, you old cow! I demand secondary and apprenticeship of Harry Potter!

Every now and again, sometimes a student's head of house is not the best of choice for them. There maybe family feuds about or personality clashes. There could be thousands of problems because people are complex. Though the house may be right, their head of house is not. The head of house is supposed to guide the children in their house as well as discipline and encourage. A sort of parent away from home. A person to talk too about their future, careers, and problems. But what happens when the head of house hates the child or if the child hates the head of house.

Once there was head of Slytherin house by the name of Amour Odium, a noble transfiguration professor and metamorphamigus. His family and another, by the name of Row, had been feuding for years to the point of thirteen dead wizards, 710 curses, and at least three missing limbs. Then one day a boy by the name of Marcus Row was sorted into his house. At first there was a great shock for everyone knew all Rows were generally sorted into Ravenclaw and this was the first one to ever been sorted into Slytherin. Amour Odium was delighted and used his stature to torture him and pursue his other Slytherin to do the same. That was when the headmaster at the time created the rule of Secondary.

Secondary means that that a child can have another head of house instead of the one given but still be in the same house. It is means of protection for either the child or the head of house. There are many reasons for the rule of Secondary but for the most part not generally used unless it was an emergency. The second head of house may change punishments, rewards, and even housing of the sake of protection.

It has not been used in two hundred years.

It has been three hundred years since a master has taken on an apprentice either.

Back in the days of the founders, a witch or wizard took in a child and taught them everything they knew in exchange for services like a parent would have a child, basically chores. Over the years, it changed. It became more specialized. A charms master would take in a student who seemed to excel in charms. A vampire hunter would take in a child interested in hunting vampires. So on and so forth.

Even at Hogwarts, the rule of Apprentice was still in affect but never used. For three hundred years ago, the great potion master Nigel Platter, who invented several potions used in herbology, took a witch by name of Selene Spin as his apprentice. By the age of thirteen, she invented the first shrinking solution and Platter knew she would go far so he took her under his wing. At first there was some angry cries for the wizarding world thought this were old fashion but when she was fifteen and they created the four greatest invisible and visible potions, they quickly quieted. They continued working together until he died. Some say they were lovers.

"What!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I think you heard me." Snape said silkily.

She snarled. "You can't be serious."

"But I am." He smiled, "You obviously have no idea how to treat the boy. Two weeks. You'll be luck if he gets out of bed by then."

She blanched and turned to the headmaster. "Albus!"

He sighed and some time later, lazily stroked his bread. "We never had this type of situation in Hogwarts. This type of trauma is unheard of. I think it is best that Severus be involved with healing Harry as it was he who discovered it. We both know he has dealt with a similar situation, the physical mistreatment of Margot Twinge by her father. Harry chose him to talk with. I grant both the secondary head of house as well as the apprenticeship."

Snape smirked. "Thank you headmaster."

"How?" Professor McGonagall frowned and her face was pale.

He stared at her. "'How?' It's easy. I asked and the headmaster agreed with me."

She sniffed. "No, I mean how will this work. Never in my career have I had a student who needed a second. It hasn't been used in hundreds of years. How will this work?"

"Blow to your pride." He grinned evilly.

"Severus," The headmaster silenced them. "The rule of secondary is neither a punishment nor a reward. It has only been used when a child needs additional help. This doesn't mean you have been a bad head of house, Minerva. It means that Harry needs additional help. You don't know anything about child abuse, as the muggles call it, and Severus has been the one that Harry trusted with this. That is the reason that this task was given to him because Harry presented it to him and he accepted."

"Very well." She said and Snape nodded.

Dumbledore sighed. "I think you two should meet once a week to discuss any issues regarding Harry and any additional as needed."

They both nodded.

He continued. "Now, what do you suggest with this apprenticeship?"

"I thought about this afternoon while watching Harry sleep. Right now, he needs total support and someone to keep an eye on him incase he tries to harm himself again. Healing, after a lifetime of pain and misery, will take time much longer than physical marks. Therefore, I want him as my apprentice so I can watch him."

"Yes, I understand." The headmaster frowned. "Harry will be moved into your spare room until you deem he may return to Gryffindor tower."

McGonagall cried. "Headmaster!"

Dumbledore said calmly. "Severus is his master, Minerva. The rule of Apprentice has been given. It is up to him where Harry lives now."

Snape ignored her and continued. "I will take over teaching him his classes until I feel he ready to return to them. This will probably happen slowly and one class at a time."

The headmaster nodded.

"I will limit his interaction with the rest of the school until he is ready to deal with them. We will be eating in my rooms, and then when he is ready, he will eat next to me. Then he may return to eating at Gryffindor table if he wishes when he is ready. He will not see his friends or family until I deem he is ready. He will see no other teachers, past or present, until I say."

Professor McGonagall looked at Snape as if he was mad. "You are making him a prisoner!"

"Hmmm, you're right I am." Snape said coolly. "And he will continue to be one until he is ready to deal with you and the rest of you twits."

She snarled.

"Isn't that a bit rough, Severus." The headmaster said.

"No, he almost died today. He is being punished in a way. He also needs this time away from being The-Boy-Who-Lived. He is an excellent actor, neither of you know the real Harry. He might not either. He needs time to find himself." He stated.

"Very well." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What about the tournament?" She asked.

The headmaster said. "He has no choice but to continue with the tournament. It is a binding magical contract."

"I know." Snape said sadly.

The headmaster said. "We also have other problems. Lord Voldermort is back and we may need a spy again. Also, how do we explain Harry being an apprentice to you? He is not well known for his potion making. And why now? We don't know if any one saw Harry being taken to the hospital wing. Harry's friends will worry and will search for him. They think you responsible for his current state. Plus, Rita Skeeter has been nosing around. This may leak."

Snape knew that he would be required to spy again if the dark lord returned and having Harry Potter living with him would prove his alliance to Dumbledore despite his years of working and helping his old "friends." Lucius Malfoy still thought him an ally, as it was he who helped him when he was arrested for being death eater. Plus he handed him juicy insights about the school. He knew Dumbledore mentioned this again to remind him of his delicate state of balancing as a spy.

"I plan on pretending that I am not happy about this situation in public and in a few conversations with Malfoy about being forced to be responsible for Potter. You see, after the boy was attacked in the school by persons unknown, you thought he need special protection so you asked me to take him on as an apprentice. I regrettably agreed. I am to teach him, as his master, Defense against the Dark Arts because we both excel at it dispute me never being the professor of it. I am to teach him to protect himself. You would have asked Moody but he is only staying for the year. You may tell both Skeeter as well as his friends this." He sighed and looked away as if bored.

"Very clever." Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't understand." McGonagall said, clearly confused.

He smiled at her. "Severus has taken care of all my main worries, so don't worry. There is nothing to concern yourself about."

Snape stood up. "If you'll excuse me. I have a boy to take care off."

Snape went to his office after leaving Dumbledore to deal with the rest of McGonagall problems; he was sure she was still upset over the current events and was complaining to the headmaster. He wanted some time to think before having to get back to Harry. He sat in his chair and lazily rubbed his temples while thinking he should have a much bigger headache than what he had.

He had been surprised by he had gotten what he wanted. Dumbledore had a tendency to agree with McGonagall and a way of disagreeing with him. It wasn't something on purpose to punish him for being himself but he and Dumbledore had two versions of the same world. They did care for each other as mentor and student would or something to that effect that much Snape was sure of. Albus had helped him when no one else could and Snape was going to do the same for Harry. What a strange world, he thought to himself. Dumbledore, the powerful and half-mad, crazy headmaster, who loved wool socks, read bed time stories to his phoenix, was the one person who helped him become his own person. He knew he was a greasy, ugly dudgeon crawler who sniped and snarled at everyone. He was alone in the dark because he liked it there. He was hated because he at least understood that. And now he was supposed to fix the Boy-Who-Lived.

Snape pulled himself out of thoughts before they became too depressing. He murmured to himself, "You are yourself."

He grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing hateful and annoyed things about what had happened to night and having to watch Potter. Then he sent it to Malfoy. By tomorrow morning there should be a nice and thick reply from him.

He poured himself a whisky that continually had been hidden in his desk for such an occasion. He sniffed, looked disgusted at the amber liquid and swallowed it all in one mouthful. He sneered and felt a tear drip down his face. He wasn't sure who that tear was for. Himself? Harry? Maybe for the headmaster for having to fix messed up children? McGonagall? He laughed bitterly. Her world had ended; she was wrong. Her hero student had been taken away and given to her least favorite person on staff, himself.

He grabbed a blank parchment and wrote a new list.

People to Punish

Durselys (all)—abuse will not be tolerated  
Will wait until Harry wants to join in  
Research on torture—borrow books from Malfoy

Granger—privacy invaded  
Embarrass her, lots of detentions  
Where did she learn the virginity charm?  
Make sure Harry doesn't know.

Weasley (boy #6)—being a prat  
Trick him, make him overreact  
Detentions with Filch

McGonagall—for being her, doubting me  
Punishment—loss of favorite student  
Achieved—both Secondary and Master  
But needs verbal reminding until she loses control

He smiled to himself as he stuffed the parchment in a private file. She got hers all right. Sure, the main reason of course was helping Harry, but to take him completely away was beautiful. He knew sooner or later she would over-react, causing Dumbledore to give him complete control over Harry. She would only remain his Head of House in name only.

He returned to his rooms. Poppy was still sitting with Harry. He asked her, "Has he said anything?"

"No," she said, "How did the meeting go?"

He sat on the bed next to Harry but he faced her. "Well. I got what I wanted. What has happened will remain secret."

He turned to Harry but he was really telling her and said all that had been discussed in Dumbledore's office. He explained what apprenticeship and Secondary both meant. He smirked at McGonagall's reactions when he mentioned them.

At the end, he called a house elf and some food brought to them. He and Poppy both ate while Harry couldn't because of the potions he was on. He had the house elf clean out the spare bedroom and led the school nurse to it.

He sneered softly at the room, "This will be Harry's room once you leave but for now it will yours. Get some rest."

She glared, "I have to stay with my patient."

"You have been with him all day," He grumbled, "I am tired. I want to get some sleep before I teach tomorrow. This is the plan for the rest of the week you are here; you will stay with Harry during the day while I teach. At night, you will sleep in this nice, warm, bed. Understand?"

She frowned, "Where will you sleep?"

"With Harry." He said. "It is a very big bed and we have shared it before."

"Really." She sighed. "This is the plan."

He yawned. "For the last time, this is the plan. You will be here until you are satisfied with his healing progress. During the day, you stay with him and do what ever; I don't think he'll want to do much of anything. At night, you will sleep, in this room, in this nice and cozy bed. During the day, I will teach my idiot students and when I come back at night I will sleep with Harry in my very large bed. Because outside of here, no one knows he is here. He is with a sick aunt and you are where ever you are. Of course, soon enough no on will believe the sick aunt or you just leaving because Harry Potter has been attacked and I am his Master and Dumbledore has finally cracked and is stark raving mad. Got it?"

"You know, you talk a lot when you're sleepy." She giggled.

He glared at her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said as she closed the door behind him.

He underdressed quickly and happily slid on his nightshirt. Harry had turned and faced the wall, continuing to refuse to look at anyone. Snape was sure he wasn't peaking at his body but if he did he didn't care. He knew he was ugly, nothing to look at, and Harry had seen it before during the night he snuck in his bed. He jumped into bed and pulled Harry close, feeling him pull away. He whispered into his ear before letting him go. "Welcome to your new home."


	14. Secondary and Apprentice

Chapter 38: Secondary and Apprentice  
  
Every now and again, sometimes a student's head of house is not the best of choice for them. There maybe family feuds about or personality clashes. There could be thousands of problems because people are complex. Though the house may be right, their head of house is not. The head of house is supposed to guide the children in their house as well as discipline and encourage. A sort of parent away from home. A person to talk too about their future, careers, and problems. But what happens when the head of house hates the child or if the child hates the head of house.  
  
Once there was head of Slytherin house by the name of Amour Odium, a noble transfiguration professor and metamorphamigus. His family and another, by the name of Row, had been feuding for years to the point of thirteen dead wizards, 710 curses, and at least three missing limbs. Then one day a boy by the name of Marcus Row was sorted into his house. At first there was a great shock for everyone knew all Rows were generally sorted into Ravenclaw and this was the first one to ever been sorted into Slytherin. Amour Odium was delighted and used his stature to torture him and pursue his other Slytherin to do the same. That was when the headmaster at the time created the rule of Secondary.  
  
Secondary means that that a child can have another head of house instead of the one given but still be in the same house. It is means of protection for either the child or the head of house. There are many reasons for the rule of Secondary but for the most part not generally used unless it was an emergency. The second head of house may change punishments, rewards, and even housing of the sake of protection.  
  
It has not been used in two hundred years.  
  
It has been three hundred years since a master has taken on an apprentice either.  
  
Back in the days of the founders, a witch or wizard took in a child and taught them everything they knew in exchange for services like a parent would have a child, basically chores. Over the years, it changed. It became more specialized. A charms master would take in a student who seemed to excel in charms. A vampire hunter would take in a child interested in hunting vampires. So on and so forth.  
  
Even at Hogwarts, the rule of Apprentice was still in affect but never used. For three hundred years ago, the great potion master Nigel Platter, who invented several potions used in herbology, took a witch by name of Selene Spin as his apprentice. By the age of thirteen, she invented the first shrinking solution and Platter knew she would go far so he took her under his wing. At first there was some angry cries for the wizarding world thought this were old fashion but when she was fifteen and they created the four greatest invisible and visible potions, they quickly quieted. They continued working together until he died. Some say they were lovers. 


	15. Aftermath

Sorry it took so long but I was out of town for a few weeks.

Chapter 41: Aftermath

Poppy Pomfry ended up staying a week and a half before Harry was completely healed. Gone were all the weak, once broken bones replaced by strong, new ones. His lank hair with the bald patches where replaced by a shiny, thick new hair. His muscle damage was healed as well as any internal scars and damage. He even had a small growth spurt that made him two inches taller; admittedly, he wasn't back to his old glamour height but it was a much improvement. Pomfry told both Harry and Snape encouragingly that he would have another one, one that wasn't potion induced, when he was around fifteen or sixteen like any normal teenage boy. Harry didn't say anything but pulled up the blankets to hide his head.

Harry had refused to talk or acknowledge either Poppy or Snape, when they tried to talk to him, even when they wanted to tell him what was happening outside of Snape's bedroom he merely looked away and curled up into a fetal position. In fact, Harry refused to talk at all. After three days of this, Snape decided not to talk to him at all until after his physical healing was complete. He felt that they would deal with one problem at a time and that physical healing would be draining enough without dealing with the emotional issues. On the other hand, Poppy didn't agree and continued trying to get the boy to talk, telling Snape it would be easier now then it would be later. 

Harry wouldn't eat and had to be forced to drink the medical potions. He had to be held down and the drinks forced down his throat. After swallowing, Harry would pull away as if their touch burned him. He often had a far away look on his face. During the night, he curled as far away room Snape as possible but once asleep he would move towards him and curl around him like a vine climbing a post. Sometimes he talked in his sleep but almost every night he cried.

Outside of Snape's bedroom, there were some interesting things happening. Lucius Malfoy had replied to his letter reassuring Snape that being Potter's master was a good thing, that he could not actually teach Harry useful things plus gain the boy's trust and use it against him. It went on to mention ideas and plans on how to use Harry leaving Snape wondering how Harry made such an enemy as Lucius Malfoy. Then he remembered how Harry had freed his personal house-elf leaving Snape to smile and sigh.

Professor McGonagal tried her best to stay out of Snape's way and was overly sweet to him, which annoyed him and caused the other teachers to ask him what he had over her. Moody threatened him to remove whatever spell he had over her much to his amusement. Moody also continued to demand that he free his apprentice and tell him what he knew, which Snape ignored because he couldn't curse him to bits. On the other hand, Dumbledore looked guilty and was oddly quiet as if thinking.

The only thing that Snape thought was a pleasant thing was the good behavior that Granger was showing and forcing Weasley's good behavior as well. They would answer his questions graciously even though Weasley was grinding his teeth. Their homework was exemplary and even when Snape gave them the lowest grade in the class, they both were polite but he could tell Granger looked ready to faint. No matter how rude he was to the two, they just accepted his cruelty; Snape figured this was caused by the fact he was Harry's master and they feared Harry would be punished for their behavior. On the other hand, Draco Malfoy was ecstatic; after all, some of favorite enemies were constantly being punished for nothing at all. 

On a gorgeously bright, sunny day, Snape decided to get his revenge against the two. When it was time for potions class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, he calmly waited in the shadows for them to walk to his door. By the time Weasley and Granger had arrived, most of the class was quietly waiting for Snape's door to be opened and both of them headed towards the other Gryffindors to chat. As they moved closer to the rest of the class, Snape did a few whirls of his wand and a softly murmured spell. Granger fell forward and her robes flew upwards over her head, revealing her underwear. Though this was embarrassing but it was worse for one of the spells Snape had placed was a transfiguring spell that changed her panties into a green, leather thong complete with studs. The perfect garment for a domineering slut.

At first, the group of students was shocked and couldn't get a word out but then it did sink in. Hermione Granger, the top student in every class, had fallen down and her knickers were showing. Slutty, leather panties were showing. They howled in laughter. Draco Malfoy fell over, landed with a thud on his ass with tears sloshing down his face. His face turned scarlet because he couldn't breathe because he couldn't stop chuckling.

It ended in a moment; red-faced Granger lowered her robes and ran out of the corridor as fast as possible. Weasley looked around confused and then narrowed his eyes on Malfoy, then with no warning he pounced on him, punching and whacking him ferociously. Snape pushed through the crowd and pulled him of the smaller boy. He tried to pull away to continue his attack. He shook the boy and said, "If you continue your attack, you will be expelled."

He looked at Snape angrily but then lowered his eyes and calmed. Snape looked at his class who had now stopped laughing and looked fearful. Malfoy had a bloody nose and his eye looked swollen. He told them, "Crabbe, help Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. As for the rest of you, class dismissed."

Then he smiled dangerously at Weasley, "Come, Mr. Weasley. I believe the headmaster is going to want to have a little chat with you."

The little chat turned out longer than even Snape thought it would be. After three hours, even he was bored. Weasley continued to accuse of Malfoy of hexing Granger but Snape kindly pointed out he didn't have his wand out. By the end of it, McGonagal couldn't even defend him considering the entire class and himself had witnessed his launching on the other boy. He lost Gryffindor one hundred pints and earned himself a month of detentions. Snape wanted to demand that Granger be punished too for leaving as it started but refrained himself knowing that the headmaster would do no such thing to the poor, traumatized girl. He wondered personally if the headmaster had forgotten that Potter and Black were never punished for hanging him upside down with his underwear was showing.

All and all, at the end of the day, he couldn't fight the huge grin invading his face.


	16. Getting Out of Bed

Chapter 42: Getting Out of Bed

The day that Poppy returned to the hospital wing, Snape decided it was time to get started on his healing plan dealing with the boy. He wasn't exactly sure on how to do it and reread those muggle books that he had bought about child abuse but they didn't seem to answer about how to go about forcing him to talk. He had never dealt with these intense problems before and was completely confused on how to intercede. He thought about if this was right; if he was the right person to help him. He wasn't a good person; he had proved that over and over again. He was a sarcastic basterd and surely, no one like him could help anyone out with his or her emotional issues. He sighed heavily and stalked in the room and stared darkly at the boy.

"Are you going to ever get out of that bed again?" He asked Harry.

There was no answer.

He crossed his arm across his chest and narrowed his eyes, "I have taken the week off from teaching. It will be just you and me in this room until you do, because I can always take another week off. You are the number one priority because I refuse to let my apprentice to continue wallowing in self-pity. Well?"

Harry said nothing.

Snape sighed, talking to him wasn't working. The boy just curled tighter around himself until he was a tense, quivering ball of muscle, holding so tight, Snape was sure he would break one of his new bones in an attempt to get smaller. The boy needed a jump start; something to get any feeling or motion in him. If it was step forward or backward, it didn't matter. He just needed to go somewhere besides deeper than that bed. But what to do? He had a few ideas but felt sicker at the schemes.

He slowly removed his robes, delicately open button after button and sliding it gentlely off his shoulders. Then he sat on the bed and removed one boot then another. He unclasped his shirt and folded it, placing it on the neat pile of his clothes. Wearing only his pants and ignoring a sick feeling in his belly, he crawled next to Harry and spooned him. He lightly massaged his waist and snuggled him, placing his head on his shoulder and breathing the scent of hair loudly so Harry could hear.

He told him, huskily. "Or you can never leave my bed. I never had an apprentice before and you should know you have no rights; you are kind of like a slave to do as I please with. I could rape, beat, curse, cut, and fuck you and no one could do anything about it. Not Dumbledore. Not McGonagal. Not your friends. Not your godfather. In fact, I could invite them all to watch as I stick my dick in your tight little ass and fuck you till you bleed. Can you see their faces? How disgusted they would be with you as I ram into you."

At the end of Snape's little speech, Harry pulled away with such force that he couldn't hold on to him. Harry screamed and elbowed him in the ribs and while Snape was trying to get his breathe back, he tackled him. Snape didn't fight back as blow after blow landed on him, he wanted to as he felt the stings of the punches but his arms were trapped under Harry's legs. He knew his nose was broken and he would be sporting black eyes but he was most worried at being knocked unconscious incase Harry tried something stupid again. In the back of his mind, he heard laughter that he recognized as his own and voice saying snidely, _now that is a reaction._

Then Harry stopped hitting him and started wailing like a newborn baby. Then he hiccupped and bellowed, "No more, Uncle Vernon. No more. Please, no more."

"That's right, Harry. No more. No more," Snape said sadly. He moved gingerly, biting back a hiss of pain. He wrapped his arms around him while he sobbed. He was pleased Harry didn't try to pull back but leaned into him. They stayed there, wrapped around each other as Harry cried until there were no more tears left in him. Later, Snape noticed he had fallen asleep and soon he joined him.


	17. Shower

Eventually all questions will be answered. Ha ha ha.

Thanks for the reviews. 

Chapter 43: Shower

When Snape awoke the nest morning, he realized he was alone and his entire body was twitching with different levels of pain and bruising. Personally, he wondered if he get out of bed or even open his eyes, which were swollen shut. After the third attempt, he stopped trying to move at all. From the pain in his side, he figured that Harry had broken some of his ribs. Who knew that skinny boy could hit so hard. He relaxed and concentrated on listening. The shower was running in the bathroom. That was when Snape noticed he was alone. Where was Harry? Had he tried again? Had he pushed too far?

He pulled himself from the bed, hissing at the burning stitches in his side. He ripped open his eyes with his fingers, forcing to focus on the floor, looking about while biting back his painful moan. He limped towards the bathroom, wondering how he hurt his leg. 

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He blinked a few times, trying to get the painful brightness out of his eyes. He tried to focus but it hurt much too bad. He leaned on the sink, feeling a bit dizzy. The shower was running. He had to get to the shower. There was no blood on the floor but the shower door was closed. He could be in there, bleeding. _Please_, he begged himself, _please, don't have left me pushed him too far_.

He opened the shower door and there was Harry, naked and soapy. The boy jumped, he had been startled and then frowned at him. Snape wondered briefly what he was mad at him for but then he didn't care. There were too many reasons to hate him. He was a bad, bad man. But Harry was ok. Harry was fine.

Snape dropped to his knees and leaned against the door. He looked up at him and said, gruffly, "You're all right. Good, you're all right. I was worried but you're all right…."

Harry's frowned lightened to a look of sad, surprise. He wrapped a towel around him then helped Snape to his feet. He leaned on him, feeling nauseous and lightheaded. He was being lead somewhere but it wasn't important because Harry was all right. Yes sir, he was all right. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's ok because it's all right because you're all right and you're out of bed. Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you no matter what. I'll make it better but thank you for being all right."

He wanted to tell him things that he had thought about. He would make sure he was happy. He would be protected and learn so much. No one would touch him like that again. No more pain. He wanted to speak but instead he throw up and knew it was blood and bile. He couldn't see it, he couldn't open his eyes anymore but he could taste the bitter mix of blood and bile. It hurt too much but it was ok because Harry was all right.

Harry helped him back onto the bed and he wanted to say some to him but before he could he passed out.

When Snape woke up, he could hear two voices talking. 

"Of all the stupid things to do. He has a concussion, two broke ribs, his left lung is punctured, his nose is broken again, and his eyes are swollen shut. He is covered in bruises. What happened here?" The voice was feminine and sounded familiar. 

"I lost my temper and hit him." A male voice answered.

"You hit him. Not likely, you beat him to a pulp, Harry. What really happened?" The voiced lectured.

Harry sighed. "He said some things. And I lost it. I hurt him and I couldn't stop and he didn't try to stop me. It was like he wanted me to hurt him. It was horrible." Harry said mournfully.

"It' s all right. I'll fix him up." The voice said reassuringly.

He felt someone pet him. "That's what he said before he passed out. I'm so sorry."

Then he passed out again.


	18. A Visit from Poppy

Chapter 44: A Visit from Poppy

Snape awoke slowly. His head was pounding and he wondered what he and Hagrid had drunk that night before. He figured this was the worst hangover he ever had; his head felt like it had been squeezed by a vice and his brains had slowly leaked out. He moved a little but his body was in a similar painful situation. He hissed.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally awake," A warm feminine voice said.

"Hmmm," He slowly opened his eyes, getting them used to light in the room. At first he wondered where he was but then he recognized his own bedroom. He wondered why was it so bright in there? Then he noticed that the school nurse had placed extra lights in the room. He closed his eyes again.

Madame Pomfrey asked, "What happened here?"

"Nothing much," he opened his eyes and gave her a stern look but he could tell by her reaction it was weak.

She frowned, "It's not everyday a professor is almost beat to death."

He snorted and winced at the slight pain in side, "Beat to death, unlikely. A bit of an exaggeration, eh Poppy."

"Two black eyes, three broken ribs, a bad concussion, fractured jaw, punctured lung, with bruises and cuts everywhere. And you broke your nose again," she huffed, taking his temperature.

She seemed to be waiting for something but Snape wasn't going to tell her anything. After all, what he did in own bedroom with apprentice was no body's business; he suppressed a snort, thinking that he would hurt himself again. She huffed, "You would have died if Harry hadn't come and got me. You could have bled to death."

Snape decided to try a change of topic but was surprised about how worried his voice sounded coming out, "Where's Harry?"

"He's fine. He's fine. He's in the other room. Reading," She answered, a bit annoyed, but continued checked his injuries.

He said unsure, "He's really reading."

She sighed, "No. He's worried about you. He's pretending to read or trying to read. I'm not sure which."

He asked, "How much is he moping? Is he like before?"

"He's talking and moving but he still won't look at me but he is better than before when he wouldn't leave the bed," She murmured, checking his pulse. Then she stopped and looked in the eyes, looking for some answer she knew he wouldn't tell him, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He grumbled, "What did Harry say?"

She glared, clearly angry. "He said you were hurt. He said he hurt you."

He blinked a few times, what would be the proper answer to that, "As you can see, he did."

"But why?" She asked as she continued checking him over.

He answered, "Ask Harry?"

"He won't tell. No, I take that back, he can't tell me. Every time he opens his mouth, he starts crying and staring at the floor, muttering he's sorry," she said, sounding dejected. She sat down on the bed next to him, glaring at him.

He frowned, he knew she wouldn't let up until she got some answers whether he wanted to tell her or not. He decided to placate her, "Hmm. Well, I see no point in denying it. Harry hit me."

"Very funny." she rolled her eyes.

He sighed, "I decided he had enough of the bed. After talking to you for a week and a brief chat with me. I decided he needed a bit of a shake up. So I said some very cruel things."

"Cruel things. What the hell did you say to him?" she screamed at him.

He frowned, "I don' think you really want to know."

She stood up and paced the room, "What is wrong with you? After all he has been though."

"Madame Pomfrey, Harry is walking, talking, and not ignoring our prescience. As cruel as the things I said, it did result in the effects I was going for," he said sternly.

She stopped pacing an looked at him closely. She whispered, "He could have tried to kill himself again. He could have killed you."

He knew that was true and he was worried about that fact himself,, feeling sick to his stomach. He was such a basterd. He sulked, "But I'm fine and so is he."

"Severus…"

"No, I'm fine," he cut her off, "Now get out and send Harry in on your way out."

"But…"

He cut her off again and said silkily, "I believe you heard me."

"I may have heard you but I'm not leaving," she huffed.

He looked at her pointedly. He needed her out of her, he needed to be alone with Harry. He wanted the boy to trust him again. He had fix the gab that was between them because of what he told him.

She tolf him, "You're injured."

"Then fix it and leave," he said coldly.

Her lips thinned in way that reminded him of Professor McGonagal. She said, "I did fix it but because of your concussion. You need to be watched for complications."

"I doubt that it is needed," he lazily flecked at his bedding as he wasn't bothered at all and he percense annoyed him.

She sneered, "Do you realize that you almost died?"

"But I didn't," he answered innocently.

Her cheeks reddened but she did say calmly, "I can't leave you. You need to be supervised."

He had to get her out but how? Then he smiled at her because of his plan. He said amused, "Go back to your infirmary. Harry will watch over me."

"What?" she snarled, he briefly wondered if that was the first time he had ever seen her so angry. But continued listening to her when she continued. "After what you did, he won't want to talk to you."

He said dejectedly. "I really don't care. I am his master. He will do what I say."

She looked at him as if he was mad.

He told her. "Poppy. I'm a bit sore and would like to go back to sleep but before you go I would like to talk to him."

She swallowed a few times and he could tell she was thinking this over. She looked him over and then slowly nodded. She slowly walked over to the door.

That was when Snape knew he had won and she was going to do as he asked. He was delighted in the trust she was showing him but he could help to give a "helpful" jib. He smirked, "Oh, and of course, I want you to leave."


	19. Vigil

Sorry, it's been a while; got abducted by aliens.  
  
Chapter 45: Vigil  
  
Snape heard Harry and Madame Pomfey talking in low voices in the next room. He could tell that they did not want him to hear but he did get the outline of their talk. Harry was scared to come in. Poppy didn't want him to come in. And, finally they both thought he had some mild brain damage.  
  
He snarled to himself but stopped when a sharp pain behind his eyes reminded him of his injuries. He knew he would never hurt the boy, Poppy knew he would never hurt the boy, and the boy knew he would never hurt him. He growled again, flinched from the pain, and realized that pain made him an idiot and he should just wait.  
  
The door opened very slowly and Harry's head popped in. He looked very pale and his eyes were puffy from crying. "Professor?"  
  
"Harry," Snape gestured him in, "come in, come in."  
  
He slowly slid into the room and stood and far from the bed and as close to the door as possible. It seemed to Snape he was trying to make an escape if necessary. He looked him over and noticed he had turned his glamours back on. He looked every inch the perfect Gryffindor.  
  
Snape tried not to snarl at him and said very calmly, "I told you when you are in these rooms, I do not want to see Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, but Harry."  
  
"Huh?" He asked quietly.  
  
He said, "Take off your glamours, in these rooms you are Harry not someone else."  
  
Harry looked confused then startled. He gulped and looked at the floor. Taking out his wand, he removed his charms.  
  
Snape nodded, "Don't forget again."  
  
The boy nodded back.  
  
"I am not angry at you and you are allowed to talk," He said gently.  
  
Harry didn't look up but croaked, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I told you I wasn't angry and you have no reason to be sorry. Anyone could tell, I did it on purpose. I deserved the blows I got." He told him in a very matter of fact voice.  
  
He looked at him with new tears trailing down his cheeks and whispered. "But why?" "You would get out of bed," he snorted, "you barely moved and, in fact, hardly acknowledge the world outside your own mind. I was thinking that some sort of jumpstart would get you going and it did. It worked as you are talking and moving again so hooray for my genius."  
  
Harry blinked several times then very timidly said, "So you're not going to..."  
  
Snape didn't let him finish but barked. "Rape you, no, and before you think of asking again. I have never planned on raping or hurting you ever and I never will, so don't ask again."  
  
"Then don't do things like that." Harry's voice rose into a scream.  
  
Snape hid the smile forming on his lips. He was rather pleased because he hadn't broken him. If the boy could yell at him and not cower then their relationship could continue. He nodded, "Fine."  
  
"Fine!" He scowled at him. "All you can say is fine! I thought I had killed you! I thought I was going to Azkaban, you twit! There was blood everywhere and you looked horrible!"  
  
He frowned. "Lower your voice. I have a headache."  
  
"You git!" Harry frowned and turned away from.  
  
Snape sighed, "When can talk about this later. I have a concussion if you'll remember. I'm going back to sleep, wake me every hour to make sure I'm not dead. I think that Madame Pomfrey put you though the ropes on my recovery."  
  
He didn't look at Harry but turned away from and snuggled down and quickly fell asleep. 


	20. The Fourth Day

Chapter 46: The Fourth Day

The days passed quickly for both Snape and Harry. At first, Harry was cautious and would hardly speak or look at him but soon got comfortable again around his professor. Snape was worried about what caused the turnaround in him, for it was too soon for him to feel comfortable around him again, but decided to just let Harry be for he knew he would figure it out later.

Snape was forced by a snippy Madame Pomfrey to stay in bed for three days because of his injuries, much to his annoyance. He laid there, forced under several blankets because she said he had to keep warm; it made him feel feverish without the benefit of a fever. Harry told him sheepishly that he looked very pink like a newborn baby and that had him thinking stupidly that maybe he did have a fever after all. So he laid there, grumpily grading essays and complaining to Harry about how dim-witted his students were, leaving Harry trying desperately trying not to giggle. Personally, he didn't find it funny at all. Harry sat in an overstuffed armchair that Poppy had made and no matter what he told him he wouldn't leave his side, not even to go to bed. It gave Snape a warm fuzzy feeling in his belly but he would kick him out only to find him back in his chair when he awoke. At first, he wondered how he snuck back in without him noticing but decided not to let it bother him. By the third day, he was so pleased about being freed from his bed that he even smiled at Madame Pomfrey, which scared her and sent Harry into a giggle fit.

Snape and Harry spent the fourth day going over educational plans for Harry. Snape frowned over stacks of lessons plans sent form the rest of Harry's teachers that Dumbledore had sent down. Harry also read them, asking questions about what some things were and making rude comment about the divination teacher that Snape whole heartedly agreed with.

"I mean, she's a total fraud and I am sick of her telling me I'm going to die," Harry complained, "After every class, Lavender Brown gives me these sad looks and sometimes even I feel guilty for not being dead. Then I think to myself why in the world should I feel bad for not being dead. Made her cry once for it."

"Professor Trelawney?"

"No," Harry sighed, "Lavender Brown."

Snape snorted, "Why did you make her cry?"

"You're one to talk," Harry rolled his eyes, "You make Neville Longbottom cry all the time. Besides, Pavarti and her kept whispering to each other and giving me funeral eyes so I lost my temper. It's not like I have enough people trying to kill me without them driving me nuts."

"Funeral eyes?" Snape laughed.

"You know, the looks people give the widow at a funeral." The boy gave him a funny look and said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"What?" He asked.

"Laugh."

Snape laughed harder, "Don't be stupid, of course I can laugh."

He looked alarmed, "So, should I get Madame Pomfrey? I think you have more of a head injury that I thought."

He frowned at him then snickered so much harder, "Let's work up a schedule for you instead."

Harry just nodded.

"Hmmm, I think we should work on things that will help you with the tournament instead of the normal curriculum."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Heavy on the defense and offense." Snape said, "I think we should work mostly with the defense against the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration. We will skip divination, history of magic, and astrology, it's not like you'll need it and we can catch up with that later. We'll go lightly over potions, herbology, and magical creatures just to go over the things you should be worried about. I'll also teach a bit on dueling and physical defense."

He looked puzzled, "Physical defense?"

"Defending yourself physically," Snape smirked. "Just standard stuff. How to throw a punch. How to fall without getting hurt. That sort of thing. Just some stuff that could help you."

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Good, now lets go do some tests to see what you can do."

Harry was a better wizard than Snape had previously thought. He was very good at defense against the dark arts; so good in fact, he was better than most grown wizards. He was average for his age level at transfiguration and charms but by watching how he moved his wand, Snape knew he could easily improve. He tested him using varying plants on herbology and potion making but he was sadly lacking in both and snape decided to change that but not anytime soon. He had better things to do and that was keeping him alive. He knew a lot about the magical animals that Hagrid had showed in his class and learned well about the dark creatures that Lupin had taught them about. Overall, Snape was pleased; teaching the boy wasn't going to give him a daily migraine.

By the time the tests were done, it was dinnertime. They discussed Snape's educational plans while having a small fest for just the two of them. Harry was still not eating enough in Snape's opinion but still much more than he was previously. The boy was excited about the spells they had talked about and was practically bouncing in his chair, smiling at the very thought. Snape was fighting the bit of smile threatening to breach his face.

After dinner, Snape sent Harry to get ready for bed because as chipper he seemed, Snape could see the exhaustion in his face. He wondered why he was trying to hide it. While he was taking a bath, Snape lazily explored Harry's room. The house elves had done a wonderful job creating a bedroom out of his spare potions storeroom. There was a large four-post bed covered in thick red curtains, a large wooden wardrobe, a scholar's desk with matching chair, low spidery tables, and several dressers. Though it was very nice room, it looked like no one lived there but Snape figured it would change as Harry got comfortable here. The only thing that showed that he was here was his trunk.

When Harry first moved in, he had the house elves remove anything that Harry could hurt himself with. There no knives, sharp objects, or poisons left in his personal quarters. He didn't want him to try to take his own life again and he knew he needed to talk to him about it but decided to wait until he was relaxed in his new home. The only left to check for was dangerous objects left in his personal things so Snape knew he would have to go through his trunk.

Inside his trunk, he found what he accepted. His precious broom was on top wrapped gentle in a holey towel. There were textbooks, potion ingredients, scales, a telescope, phials, parchment, quills, ink, and other such things. He found the golden dragons egg from the first task, placed there by the house elves. He even found that odd piece of ancient parchment that had insulted him last year and he stood a good few minutes frowning at it hatefully. His clothes were very much divided; his wizarding robes were nice and well made while his muggles clothes were stained and in abysmal condition. When he lifted a fade and holey t-shirt, he wondered why he had such large clothes for all of his muggle things would never fit such a scrawny boy, then he remembered how fat he said his cousin was. Sadly, Snape decided that he must have never had anything new when he lifted up some of his underwear for even they were in a sad and disgusting state. He decided he needed some new clothes soon.

He calmly removed his potions knife and his monster book of monsters, for they were too dangerous for the troubled boy to be around. He determined would tell Harry about taking them tomorrow when he noticed four phials at the bottom of his trunk. He calmly lifted them and studied them. In each one of the vials was Regina's Solution. He wondered why he would have them. He recalled that when he caught Harry in the bathroom making Regina's Solution, he was making enough for six months. He had taking one dose in front of him there, leaving five doses. If he had taken the potion once a month as recommended he would be down to four and in a couple of days down to three. But the question was why? Why did he take it? He was a boy, not only had Snape seen his gentlemen parts but so had Madame Pomfrey and as a trained med witch there was no way he could hide anything from her. So why is he taking it?

Snape groaned and replaced the phials at the bottom on his trunk. Then he carefully placed everything back into his truck including his knife and monster book so Harry would never know he had been snooping there. He would calmly ask Harry for anything dangerous he had tomorrow. This way he would never know about Snape knowing about the phials.

He had not forgotten about the Regina's Solution and the oddness of a boy taken it that first night but he didn't think he was still currently in the position of still digesting it on possible regular basis. Snape knew he would have to do some research and make a new list. Why did it seem that boy was only made of mysteries? He would solve this one as well. After all, he was going to fix him, he thought and snorted to himself. He went to his room and began his new list.

Things We Know

Harry Potter was emotional, sexual, and physically abused by his relatives.

His uncle, Vernon Dursley, has sexually, physically, and emotionally abused him. Has raped, whipped and beaten him but facts unknown.

His aunt, Petunia Dursley, has physically and emotionally abused him. He made him clean for hours on end and stopped feeding him around the age of 11 or 12 but before that was still starving him. He has had no decent clothes. Called him freak so much he believes it himself.

His cousin, Dudley Dursley, has physically and emotionally abused him. He had repeated cut and beaten him. He and knives, including the word "freak" on his chest, caused most scars that have previously covered him.

Harry did not know he was wizard until he was 11. He was raised a muggle and did not the threat of the dark lord in his life. Every year, he risked his life repeatedly because of the dark lord. He now knows that they are connected through his scar, that his mother has died for him, and that the dark lord wants him dead. He is willing to die for what he thinks is the greater good. He is world famous for saving the world and resents it. He hates being stared at and talked about.

He is average in grades and abilities. He is a parasal tongue.

His closest friends, and the only ones he trusts, are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He is well liked and popular among the students. He is the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and in Gryffindor house. The sort hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. Meaning he is brave, clever, and rule breaking. He is the fourth TriWizardly champion and he did not put his name in the goblet of fire.

He tried to kill himself when Ron Weasley apologized for being angry with him for being famous. He was catatonic for week when his teachers found out the abuse. Meaning he feels guilty for being famous as a result of the death of parents and always stealing the spotlight from his friends. Also, that he knows he is danger to his friends and wanted them to stay away (I.e. dark lord) but he can live without them.

He is currently having wild mood swings. In the past week he has been violently angry (my fault), distressed, angry, and is currently acting like his normal façade. Is he trying to pretend to be happy for me? Or is he really happy? In the past, he has pretended to perfection he was fine when he was in pain or in emotionally stressful situations. He has repeated lied to everyone about his life. He was willing to do anything to keep his secrets but not only fro himself but for the world. He knows he will be considered the hero and his needed reputation would be damaged is anyone in the press or authority found out. Meaning how can he save us if he can't save himself?

Things To Know

Why is the word "freak" so important? Dudley carved it into his chest. His family call s him that. He believes himself to be a freak. What does it mean to them? To Harry?

What did his uncle do to him? When did he begin to molest him? Does his aunt know? Does his cousin? More information is needed to be known about him.

Is he taking Regina's Solution? If so, why? He is not female. What effects does it have on him?

By the time he done writing, Snape was very tired. Harry had stopped by some time ago and said his goodnights. He noticed that Harry had gone to his room and the lights were out. He sighed to himself and crawled into his own bed, hoping for good dreams but knowing he was going to lack in them. His brain was still playing with puzzle pieces and no matter how he begged himself to quit thinking and go to sleep, he could not.


	21. Things Kept

Not dead. Finally figured it out as well.

Chapter 47: Things Kept

In the morning and after Harry came out of his bedroom, wiping sleep from his eyes, Snape informed him that he needed to bring him anything dangerous out of trunk.

Harry pouted as if insulted.

Snape reminded him of his little trip to the infirmary in detail.

Harry continued to pout but went to his room anyway.

Snape called out, "I will would know if you do not bring all of your potentially dangerous items out and I assure you, it would be most unpleasant for you."

Harry came back out, white-faced with a scowl still on his features, baring everything that Snape thought he would have, from the potion knives to glass phials and even a frayed rope that he hadn't noticed. Anything that could be used for a suicide attempt. Secretly, Snape noticed that he hadn't brought out the Regina's Solution. So either the boy didn't think this potion wasn't dangerous or he decided that he needed them too much that he was willing to face the potion master's wraith.

"Why do you have a rope?" He raised an eyebrow.

Harry snorted looking away, "I had to keep my trousers up somehow."

Together, they sat down for breakfast. Snape ate his fill but Harry continued to sulk and only toyed with his porridge. He told the boy what they would do for today but Harry just nodded at his bowl. He didn't know what was wrong with him but decided for now he would let the boy enjoy his own thoughts.

Snape thought maybe he should give some sort of reward for doing what he was asked but instead just informed why he asked to have these things. "I asked for those things for a reason, I don't want to find you trying to do that again. Next time, maybe you would have succeeded."

Harry frowned but said, "I wasn't planning on doing it again."

"I am not planning on giving you a choice in the matter." Snape informed him.

He widened his eyes then narrowed them at him but in the end just nodded at him. Snape didn't know if it was good sign or not.


	22. Meaning

Sorry to everyone e-mailing me and what not, first my computer dies again on me then now my email is acting screwy. But here is the next chapter and I'll try to post again tomorrow.

Chapter 48 Meaning

The next couple of weeks passed in comfortable ease. Snape would go and teach his classes while Harry studied. He would rejoin Harry during meals and answered any questions on the subjects that the boy had studied that day. During evenings, he would lecture, demonstrate, or test him. At first, Snape wondered if this was a wise approach to leave Harry all by himself for such long hours but the boy insisted he would be fine and wouldn't do anything foolish. Reluctantly, he agreed but he had a house elf secretly keep watch over him and report at once of anything odd. The house elf never mentioned anything except that the young master worried a lot.

Snape didn't start their talks up yet because he feared with the sudden changes in the boy's life that it would have a negative effect so he just tried to get him to relax in his new surrounds. He did inform as of now he would not be allowed any outside contact with anyone unless invited by Snape, himself.

He stalked across the floor in front of him, stating, "No teachers, no friends, no relatives, and no godfathers. Just you and me until deem you are fit enough for visitors. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir." The boy just looked at him with small smile on his face.

Snape stopped and stared down at him, "You do realize that also means you will not send any letters as well."

Harry just continued to smile at him, "of course, sir."

"That means no communication at all." He glared at him.

"Of course, sir."

He had not fought him at all. He didn't insist on seeing anyone, not even his godfather like Snape had pictured him doing. He didn't insist on returning to gryffindor tower or eating with his friends or even on the restrictions on him not leaving his personal quarters. He agreed to everything Snape had insisted on going. Snape was so sure that there would be a huge argument that he prepared himself mentally for the battle. But when there was none, he wasn't sure he should be disappointed, relieved, or fearful. After all, the boy was acting a like a trained puppy instead of barking as rolling over onto his back for some belly rubs.

After a long talk with himself, Snape decided that this was worrying behavior. No normal fourteen-year-old boy just agrees with everything. Though no normal boy goes the traumas that this one had gone through. Was he just playing along? What was he up too? For now, snape decided to play it by ear.

He did study the boy, watch him as if he was the world's greatest mystery and he was according t Severus Snape. He made sure he eats enough and slept enough. He eyed repeatedly, noticing any change. If he had a single bruise or mark on him, Snape questioned him as to its origin. Harry didn't complain but merely answered all his questions with a bemused look. Snape went through his room occasionally and found nothing that was alarming except he was down another vial of Regina's Solution.

He wondered why he was taking it. He thought of the why s and the hows but never a successful answer. So he decided he needed to get more information. He decided to have a chat with Madame Pomfrey.


End file.
